Stone Cold Diva
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: Amber Jade (OC) is WWE's newest/youngest diva, but she isn't normal, not when your dad is the great Stone Cold Steve Austin, whose been popping up here and their in her life. Now instead of having to deal with becoming the Best Diva in the company she has to survive the Bella Twins, The Shield specifically Dean Ambrose, and healing the scars on her heart. Dean Ambrose/OC/John Cena
1. New Starts

**Summary:** Amber Jade Jimenez is the newest Diva to the WWE but she isn't normal. You couldn't really be normal when your dad is Thee Stone Cold Steve Austin, who left when she was barely a month old popping up here and there in her life. You couldn't be normal when you were the youngest WWE wrestler at being barely 18. But now that she is in the business with her best friends and coaches, the Hart Dynasty, can she deal with the threatening and menacing group The Shield, and also survive the taunts of the Bella Twins. But the most important thing, Can she heal the deep scars on her heart? And what does Dean Ambrose have to do with anything?

**Rating: **M for later content

**Pairing: **Dean Ambrose/OC/ ?

This was it, This was the moment Amber had been waiting for all her life. Ever since she had first started wrestling when she was 13 she had always known that she would be part of the WWE. And as she stood in the Gorilla with Natalya, her coach and best friend also tag team partner since their match was against Alicia Fox and Eve, it wasn't hard to tell she was pumped.

The way she was jumping in place her Thick Light brown hair with strands of gold which was currently curled was bouncing as she hopped wearing her ring gear. Her ring gear consisted of a short corset top with thick straps which crossed in the back and was Green with black outlines, while her shorts which were short stopping mid-thigh were black and she had paired with a pair of Black boots with green laces. But as Natalya looked over at the 18 year old she could see the nervousness in her almond shaped Deep Gray eyes with the area surrounding the pupil green, as they flickered from the screen that was backstage to the ground.

"You'll do great out their baby girl, You got this." Natalya said stretching out her muscles just as her theme music hit. Amber smiled at her and Natalya smiled back before turning and walking out. As she was left alone for a few seconds she let her guard down and let her nervousness and fear seep through. But her guards came back up as her music began to play, which was 'Not Enough' By Our Lady Peace. Which to her was mostly about her life and as the lyrics began she could just barely make out the announcer beginning to say,

"Coming to the ring, the tag team partner of Natalya. Making her ring debut, Amber Jade!" She toke one final breath and walked out. The crowd erupted in an uproar and she smiled walking towards the fenced area for the fans and high fived them before jumping inside the ring and jumping on one of the turnbuckles. And blowing a kiss towards the crowd before dropping down and shaking her hair a bit as she walked towards Natalya.

"Okay, how you wanna do this?" She asked looking over at Alicia and Eve. "Seem's like Eve is getting in first you want her or Alicia?" "I'll take Alicia." "Alright." Amber went underneath the rope and leaned against the top rope just as the match began, Natalya instantly going for Eve but Eve was no pushover and with just as much force began to fight back.

"It seems that Eve and Natalya are not going easy on each other folks." Jerry the King Lawler began to say. "That is right Jerry, and their goes Natalya aiming a drop kick to Eve's abdomen! But let's get to the real business what do you guys think of our newest diva?" Asked JBL. "She seems to be very young and has a kind of mysterious background to her." "From what I've learned she was trained by the hart dynasty for a couple of years by Bret Hart, Natalya, and even Tyson Kidd."

"Well now I understand why she's with Natalya and about her age Jerry she is the youngest member on the roster only being 18, 18 but still very beautiful." After a couple minutes of beating the crap out of each other Eve taped in Alicia, Natalya in a heartbeat tapping the younger female in. The minute she entered the ring she brought her a Game rushing toward Alicia wrapping her arm around her neck turning and facing her back jumping onto her back, which though she was 5'7 and Alicia the same dropped her, her back dropping hard onto her knees and she let out a cry.

"Oh! Will you see that! Amber Jade just pulled her well know Back Breaker!"

"How do you even know that Matt?" "Unlike you, I actually do my homework Jerry, and she is getting ready to pull her famous move, well to me, the Death Jump!" He cried as Amber climbed onto the nearest turnbuckle, did a flip and landed her knees right on Alicia's chest and stomach, making the air get knocked out of the female underneath her. She went for the pin and heard the count, "1, 2, 3! The winners by pinfall, Natalya and Amber Jade!" The crowd cheered and Natalya ran over to Amber pulling her into a hug before the both of them got their hands lifted into the air by the referee.

Natalya's music began to blare and they made their way back through the backstage area. But of course it seemed like if their happiness had to drag haters to them because before they knew it the Bella twins were right in front off them. Their signature smirks on their faces as they wore matching dresses and heels. "Nice win out there, you guys make a good team after all you have the Hippo and the baby Hippo." Brie said smirking as Nikki laughed. "Well look at that Natalya if it isn't Nikki the Bitchy and Brie the tramp, Still mad because Daniel actually ditched you for a crazy ass bitch like AJ, that must be a hit to your ego." Amber said crossing her arms over her chest and raising a chiseled eyebrow. Nikki and Brie both glared at her before Brie scoffed, "Coming from the girl who hasn't had a boyfriend in five years."

"Coming from the two girls who slept with Dolph Ziggler so he would give you guys both a second glance when he walked past you. Isnt that kind of like incest Nat since they fucked him at the same time?" "It isn't kind of, it is after all they were both fucking the same man as you said at the same time." Amber clicked her tongue seeing the bella Twins instantly pale.

"You nasty, nasty girls. Now why don't you guys run along before we have to tell your mom and dad." Nikki glared at her once again before turning on her heel stalking off towards her locker room while Brie chased behind her, "Nikki! Nicole! Wait for me."

"How the hell did you find that out?" Whispered Natalya as the Nikki's turned the corner. "The good thing about being friend's with the craziest chick on the roster is that when she's mad about something or finds out something she tells you everything. Their lucky I didn't start on their matching pimples." "Matching Pimples?" Natalya said disgusted as she stared at her best friend who even though had barely been coming with her for two weeks had already befriended half the roster and knew so much gossip you would think they were in high school.. "Yeah, I'll tell you all about it once I change out of my clothes, I'm really tired and sweaty, come on."

They walked into the locker room just as a figure walked out of his hiding spot in the hallway where he had been watching the chaos going down. His Blue Grey eyes having stared at the younger woman. He gave a finally look at the spot where she had just been standing, looked at the door before walking past it towards his own locker.

"So wait what your trying to tell me is that they have it well, Had it,on their right butt cheek and had to get it surgically removed?" Said Tyson as Natalya began to tell him about the Bella's,

"I aint fucking with you Tyson, it's the truth." Tyson shivered in disgust. Amber laughed and slowed down stopping right outside the door of the hotel as she reached for her cell phone which had begun to vibrate in her Hoody. Nat and Tyson had walked inside of course Natalya turning to look at her, But Amber letting her go in saying she'd be there in a minute. Without looking at her I-Phone she pressed the answer button,

"Hello?"

"I saw your match." That simple sentence made her emotionally shut down and look towards Natalya who was smiling with Tyson. "What do you want, Steve?"

"Steve? I'm your father." "My Father?" She scoffed leaning against the outside wall, "Now all of a sudden after you haven't call me for three years, not trying to find out if I'm fine, missing three birthdays, your my dad?

Oscar is more of a father than you are." She hissed bringing up the man who she truly felt was her father which was her Step Dad, her mother's first husband and the father of her two older siblings, Juan, who was 29 and had two kids Dafnie and Junior, and Mayra who was 27, who also had two kids Emily and Alina. And was now her Mom's current husband after she had broken up with Steve. And had raised her no different than any other of her siblings. "What the hell do you mean? I did tell you happy birthday."

"You texted me and to make things worse three weeks after." She said scoffing and rolling his eyes not believing that he was trying to somehow defend himself.

"This is why I don't call you cause you always Bitch and Moan just like your Mom." "And this is why no one wants to deal with you cause you abuse everyone who actually tries to get close to you."

"One you don't know shit about me-" "He started to say Amber stopping him, "That's great we have a mutual understanding because you don't know anything about me either, know if you don't mind I want to get back to celebrating my first victory and your just fucking everything up with your dumb excuses of being a douche bag of a father." She hung up on him and leaned her head against the wall putting her cell phone inside her pocket and after taking a few breaths calming herself walked inside the hotel were Natalya was looking left to right before stopping on her figure as she began to make her way over.

"Who called you?" "No one of major importance, just had to deal with it." She said not going into details just rubbing the back of her neck. "You okay?" She said concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, you got the keys?" "Yup, Tyson brought our bags up earlier."

"Aww Big Bro Tyson being all nice and caring." She said in a high pitched voice, "Aww if you don't shut up Big Bro Tyson is going to send Lil sis Amber to hell next time she leaves her suitcase in his car." He said mimicking her voice which instantly made her shut up. "Okay, Okay." "Hey you going to go up to your room already, we were planning on getting a bite to eat before we call it a night." "Nah, I think I'm just going to get an early night's sleep since we have another match on Monday and have to hit the road tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." "Alright Night you guys." She hugged both of them, Tyson picking her up and squeezing her, before she began to walk towards the elevator taking out her phone and texting her sister who had always been close to her. As she sent the text she bumped into someone and instantly looked up ready to apologize when she was met with cold Bluish Gray eyes. She couldn't stop looking at him and he didn't either, but when she felt her phone vibrate again she ripped her eyes away and could see the response her sister had written sticking her phone back in her pocket,

"I'm really sorry about that I wasn't paying attention-"

"Watch where your going next time." He said in a deep and husky voice his eyes darkening as he turned to look at the elevator doors as they opened before walking away from her. Two other men followed behind him, who she hadn't even noticed, both walking into the Elevator their bags in their arms. They entered the Elevator and let it close not even holding it open for her. So as she stood pressing the button calling the next one, glaring at the doors and the three dumb men who had no manners and probably felt like they were all that. She toke out her Phone and looked at the text she had received.

She had told her sister about the call and what she had wrote back made her sigh knowing that she was right, "Don't pay him any attention. Don't let him get to you. You know that if you do he will only take pleasure in having affected you as much as he did." She stuck the phone back in the hoody stepped inside the elevator and let the doors close.

(So what do you guys think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Despise it? Let me know and if you want me to add anything just tell me in your review, No Flames please and I do not own the WWE only Amber and her family well not Stone Cold. Review Everyone!)


	2. What The Hell?

It was everywhere, dripping from the ceilings, staining the walls, and not to mention the floors were covered in it. The Crimson liquid surrounded Amber as she stood almost statue like in the middle of the familiar room. She could make out the Recliner chair, which was beside the window looking out into a dark almost black like outside, which was also doused in Blood the glass coffee table which had been broken the glass covering the floor as well. But that's not what Amber was staring at with a scared expression tears falling down her cheeks. Across the room lying limp and almost broken like, like a rag doll was a figure. Her body was moved in a position that didn't look human, her arms underneath her and her legs curled into her body. Her hair was dipped in blood and was covering her face.

Amber's body was tense as she neared the body leaning down and with shaky fingers, moved the hair away from the figures face, the figure who she already knew who she was. She removed the hair and Amber's mouth opened almost as if trying to scream but not being able to. The woman had similar features to her Light brown hair which was short and naturally curly not like her pin straight, her eyes were honey brown but looked lifeless, and her skin was pale but paler than usual. The tears fell down her cheeks as she leaned to pick her up.

She stopped as she heard the heavy set of boots her head whipping to the side and looking towards the front door, her breath stopping and her heart pattering even wilder. The doorknob turned once then twice before moving with an uncontrollable force.

"Open the door Amber! Open this motherfucking door!"

"No! No! Leave! Don't hurt us anymore! Get the Fuck out!" She screamed her back hitting the wall and her body instantly going into the fetal position, her hands covering her ears.

The door began to shake before the door burst open her eyes meeting matching eyes like hers.

"I told you to open the door." The man growled walking slowly towards her his boots thumping loudly onto the ground mixed with the splatter of blood.

"No, Please, Leave me alone." She sobbed.

"You're just like your mother; know you're going to pay." His hand lifted, "No!"

Amber awoke her breath erratic and in a cold sweat, her eyes looking around the small hotel room and into the first few rays of sunlight in the early morning hours. She fell back in bed her hand covering her eyes as she tried to calm herself, telling herself over and over again that it was just a nightmare. But she knew it wasn't true, she knew it was a memory, a memory that had been enhanced to change to what she had felt she was seeing.

'Stop thinking of it.' She thought to herself shaking her head almost like if the dream would disappear. She sat up and tossed the blankets away from her body and let her feet hit the ground digging the palms of her hands into her eyes trying to erase the image, stopping when the pressure became painful. She grabbed her cell phone and could see that it was 6:20. Groaning she stood up and decided that she might as well make herself productive.

Grabbing a pair of jean shorts since she could already feel the heat, a Grey Tank top, and her grey sandals as well as a Black Bra and Panties before heading into the bathroom. As she entered she set everything on the counter and noticed herself in the mirror sighing. Her hair was tousled and slightly damp at her scalp, her face looked ghostly, her skin pale and had purple bags under her eyes. Her eyes though were blood shot, the green grey mixture just looking dull, just dull grey no green in sight.

She removed her clothing and put it in a pile on the other side of the counter before stepping inside the shower and turned on the water, she didn't even flinch when the coldness of it hit her bare skin, and to be honest she accepted it with open arms as the coldness distracted her. After a while her body became accustomed to the icy water and she began to clean her hair by shampooing it and conditioning it and after shaving her legs and armpits she cleaned her body with her favorite body wash.

After making sure she was all soap free she rinsed herself once more and got out of the shower, she dried off her body put some of her lotion on, her favorite one which was from Victoria Secret and was called Love Spell which was a mixture of Cherry Blossom and Peach. Then put on her underwear and bra and just as she had finished putting on her Tank and was sliding into her shorts she heard a knock on the door.

"Baby Girl." Said what sounded a lot like Celeste's voice. She and Celeste, well to the WWE as Kaitlyn, had become very close in the past two weeks that she had been tagging along with Natalya and though they were just friends at this point she was sure that they would be best friends if they continued on this route. She took off the towel that was on her head and began to dry the tips as she opened the door. Sure, enough Kaitlyn stood their wearing a Black Tank, Jeans, and Black heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had her duffel bag tossed over her shoulder.

"Hey." Amber said.

"Oh Hey, You're not ready yet?" Celeste said.

"Ready for what?" The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't read my message huh?"

"No…" She said quietly as she jogged to the nightstand beside the bed and looked at her phone. "There was a change of plans, Vince wants you and me to have a match on Saturday Morning Slam, so we are going to leave later. I texted Natalya to so she knows."

"Oh who are we going against and I thought I was going to be teaming with Nat?"

"I don't know that many details but by what I was told, Vince wants the fans to get used to you and see you more. And we are going to fight against your two favorite people." Amber raised an eyebrow at her before walking into the bathroom and putting on her sandals.

Kaitlyn leaned against the door frame,

"Nikki and Brie Bella in a three on three mixed match." Amber smiled widely but then it changed to question, "Who else is going to be in it?"

"It's a mixed match because on the Bella's team is going to be Alberto Del Rio." She shook her head because Alberto and her had been okay that is until he began to hang out with the twins again. "And we get John Cena." She smiled wider.

"Yay!" She said.

"I know you were going to be happy because we were going to get your best friend." "Yes, alright well I'll just put some make up on and brush my hair, and we'll go."

"Alright, you want me to help you pack everything up again?" "Yeah sure." Kaitlyn began to walk before stopping and turning to see her,

"Rough night?"

"Can you tell?"

"Those bags under your eyes don't help your look at all, Baby Girl."

"Then I know what Make-Up I'm going to have to put on." She grumbled before beginning to put her make up on, she first put some liquid foundation on to help cover the lack of sleep in her eyes and then some eyeliner, mascara, and just a slight hint of blush and lip gloss deciding to give her a natural look. She decided to leave her hair straight so she would just change into her ring gear and then go out. After picking up everything that belonged to her and fixing her bed which made Kaitlyn roll her eyes at her, they made their way downstairs and towards the rental car that Celeste was driving around in, which was a black jeep wrangler.

"Aw now I miss my car." Amber said sighing as she put her bags in the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You have a Jeep?"

"Yup a present from my Dad, Oscar, when I graduated high school. It's at my house though." She said sadly thinking of her dark green car. They made their way to the stadium they had wrestled in the day before and parked in the area that was for them.

Some fans that had gotten here earlier were by the fence and since they had enough time they went over and signed autographs, and even though Amber was just a starter they all treated her nicely. One little girl even said that Kaitlyn and her were her favorite Divas which made the both of them smile and take a picture with her as well as sign her t-shirt which said WWE Diva's on it and on the back had the names of everyone.

Amber's name wasn't on it so she leaned down and wrote it underneath before signing it and putting a smiley face on it. After that they headed inside the stadium and as they were making their way towards Kaitlyn's locker room Amber spotted John already in his ring gear which was his jeans shorts, sneakers, two arm bands which were on his biceps, his hat, and of course his very own t-shirt. He was talking to Randy Orton who also had a match earlier in the morning with Cody Rhodes.

Amber began to run down the hall and when John spotted her instantly spread his arms open for her and picked the girl up easily, Amber wrapping her legs around him as well as her arms.

"John!"

"Amber!" He said back as he squeezed her before setting her down. "What I don't get a big old hug?" Randy said crossing his arms over his chest. Amber acted like she was thinking before shaking her head,

"No, I'll pass." Randy looked at her with his mouth open before smirking, "I don't care." He said before pulling her into a hug as well which made her laugh but hug him back. "So you ready to beat the living shit out of the Bella twins, in my case Alberto." "Hell Yeah, I'm ready for it. I haven't changed but I'm ready."

"Well Hurry up was out in forty minutes."

"Okay, we'll be there; we will see you at the Gorilla."

"Okay." He said as we left and made it to Kaitlyn's locker room where we both changed quickly and ran to the Gorilla just as John was about to go out.

"About time, thought you guys were going to leave me hanging."

"You swear and miss this opportunity?" Said the youngest of them and of the whole roster.

John smirked just as his theme music began. Then Kaitlyn walked out and finally Amber who the crowd greeted with cheers. When she got to the ring she smirked and waved to the Bella's whose faces were filled with disgust. She smiled at Alberto who smiled back at her before his face was turned because Nikki had grabbed his chin moving it towards her and saying something like, 'Don't talk to the enemy' as well as 'Focus.'

"Alright so I'll go first unless you want me to be polite and let you ladies go first?" They looked at each other and then looked over to the other side where Alberto was going inside the ring, "Nope, don't even worry about it you go right on ahead."

"Pussy." John said smiling as he headed inside as well hearing just over his shoulder, "Hey that's why I have one." The match began and everything was going great, the crowd was taking everything in and was rooting for the both of them. Even when they both tapped in Brie Bella and Amber they even stood up and cheered even more.

Amber instantly toke out her anger on the two girls, and after doing a clothesline on her pulled her into her submissive hold called the Dark Pull. Where sat on Brie's back her legs bent underneath her as she lay on her stomach and pulling her head back. She screamed and tried to get out of it but nothing she did was able to get her off. And when Nikki tried to get in and interfere Kaitlyn Speared her knocking her flat on her back and rolled off the ring landing harder onto the ground.

After Brie Realized her sister would not be helping her she quickly tapped out. Amber dropped Brie's head hard onto the ring and stood up.

"The winners of this match are the team of John Cena, Kaitlyn, and Amber Jade!" John headed into the ring as well as Kaitlyn and hugged the younger girl who lifted her arm. Their celebration was cut short as the theme music of someone else began to play. John Tensed and instantly dropping the younger girl pushing them towards the ropes,

"Go! Go!"

"What? Why-"Kaitlyn yanked her down and began to run towards the ramp. Amber turned just as they were about to get out and saw John land hard onto the ground as two men wearing pure black dropped him. Amber yanked her hand out of Kaitlyn's and ran towards the ring.

"John-" She was yanked roughly around just as she was going to slip into the ring. She was then pushed roughly against a tall man with light colored skin, brown blonde hair that was slicked back, and intense eyes as well as wearing all black. As she looked at him, she realized that he was the same man from the night before at the hotel.

"Let Me Go." She growled trying to yank her hand away from him. He continued to stare at her feeling her fight against his hold on her wrist, feeling the muscles move and strain against his rock like grip. She turned to see the ring and could see them still attacking John who was, even though on the ground, still fighting back.

"Did you not hear I said let go!" She yelled pulling more.

"Fine." He said letting her wrist go and watching as she fell hard landing on the ground. She glared at him as he smirked at her amusement on his features.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled snarling at him.

"You said let go." He said back laughing slightly before looking at his team mates. "Seth, Roman, Let's go." He barked the order, gave her one last look before jumping over the fence and walking up the aisles of where the fans were, the two guys walked up the aisles right behind her. When Amber got up, Kaitlyn was already in the ring looking John over and Amber slipped in as well putting his head on her lap.

"John are you okay?"

"Fine." He said wincing slightly.

"Who were they?" Amber said before looking at where the attackers were standing right at the exit of the stadium looking dominant and in a weird sense almost stunning.

"The man with Black long hair, Is Roman Reigns, The one with dark hair and the side of it bleached, is Seth Rollins." The two men were looking at their leader who was looking down at us a smirk on his face.

"The man who dropped you is Dean Ambrose." He turned on his heel and walked out leaving the two girls to help up their Team mate who groaned at the movements. Kaitlyn looked at Amber who you could see was visibly mad.

"And they are the Shield."

(So what do you guys think? I actually wanted to know if you guys could review who you want to be her other love interest or someone who is interested in her. This is me asking you guys nicely for some help so please Review!)


	3. Distractions and Reminders

_They were closing in on them, well more on John, who had both Kaitlyn and Amber pushed behind him, pinned in the corner of the ring, glaring at all three members of the shield. Amber was trying hard to pull the older man out of the ring but he seemed to be stuck to the ring, his stubbornness clearly visible in his light blue eyes. But before the Shield could even take a step toward the older and fan loved man, Vince McMahon's music began and he walked out, walking his infamous walk. Dean turned glaring at the older man before turning back to see John the glare then directed back to him. "Dean, take a step back, Son." Dean crossed his arms over his vest covered chest and glared at him. Seth and Roman both had to pull him back a bit. _

"_After watching and contemplating I've decided to consent your request." Amber furrowed her brows and noticing the space between the two groups slipped underneath his arm, though John didn't let her go that far, letting his hand lay on her lower back. "What Request?" She asked looking at Vince. "The Shield has asked me to create a match for this upcoming Smackdown, A match that will change this feud forever. A Three on Three match." The Crowd cheered, _

"_The Shield, with its three members Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Against John Cena and two other tag team partners of his choice." "And what's the whole point of the match?" This time it was Kaitlyn who looked at Amber. _

"_The winner gets to keep Amber." Dean said smirking. "I'm not a fucking Object I'm a human being!" Amber protested. "To be more specific they get to keep your contract and you automatically fall under their control unless I say otherwise. I'm sorry Amber if you don't agree but the decision has been made. One more thing, if you even try to interfere in the match or anyone else it will be considered a disqualification and your contract no matter what will be property of the Shield." _

_Amber shut off then and there and she couldn't believe this, the feeling of being so helpless, so powerless. She couldn't handle it, the past memories, her childhood everything came flooding back. Her knees were going weak and she just couldn't handle it. She did the only thing she could do, her defense mechanism that had been built since childhood. She ran away. _

_Amber slipped out of the ring and ignoring the calls not only from John but also Kaitlyn ran backstage, ran past crew members, ran past the wrestlers who had become friends and ran into her locker room, the locker room she shared with Natalya who had already left, She closed the door and slipped down it curling up into a ball and stared ahead. Her whole being shutting down, Emotionally, Physically, and Mentally as she stared at the wall in front of her not knowing what to do._

It had taken two hours before Amber had opened the door and the only person she had opened it for had been Natalya who had been watching the show from her hotel room with Tyson. Natalya had known everything about her even who her father was and her very traumatizing and torturous childhood. And when Natalya opened the door and saw her, her eyes blank, she knew she had shut down. Because she knew Amber never cried, in the long time they had known each other Natalya had never seen her cry of course she had seen the younger females eyes water once or twice after Phone calls but never to the point where tears came out.

That had occurred Five days ago and now she could feel the nervousness rising as day by day passed by. But she tried to clear her head the best as she could, like know. "Okay, Kaitlyn it's your turn, out of these three who would you fuck, Marry, or kill. Brodus Clay, Big Show, Great Khali?" "Why do I get them?" Kaitlyn groaned glaring at the five guys who were sitting in the front seats of the Rental Car which was a Tahoe. John and Randy were in the front, John Driving while Randy was the Passenger both of them cracking up, on the second row was Cody Rhodes, Sheamus aka Stephen, and CM Punk aka Phil. Kaitlyn was sitting in the back with Amber who was leaning against the window of the car watching the trees pass, but was still listening, as they drove down the highway towards their next wrestling match and also her fate which was in Phil's hometown of Chicago.

"Just answer the question Kaitlyn." Randy laughed and looked behind him at her. She rolled her eyes and sat back pouting,

"Fine, I would Kill Big Show, Marry Brodus Clay, and Fuck the Great Khali." The guys burst out laughing, Sheamus snorting and shaking his head at her while Phil was hiding his face inside his hoody. Even Amber who had been completely out of the circle started cracking up, yelping as Kaitlyn hit her. "Okay, Okay, its John's turn Eve, The Bella Twins, Both of them, and Amber." The Guys stayed quiet almost leaning forward as Kaitlyn smirked at Amber who just smiled, "I would kill… The Bella Twins, I don't know what they could infect me with," Everyone laughed,

"I would Fuck Eve, And Marry Amber because well once aint enough." Amber blushed shaking her head and looking at John who winked at her through the rearview mirror. Him knowing exactly what to say to make her feel better. "I would to, I'm all for that." Randy said high fiving John. "I am so glad I can be your sex slave."

"Come on Baby, its true look, Phil what do you think?" "I may not know you and I might be straight edge, but if I were to walk into the room and see you naked on my bed no offense but I would fuck you." "I second that, Lass." Sheamus added smiling. "Codes?" Randy said looking at the male who he had known since he was a kid.

"I have way more manners than that." He said smiling while scratching the back of his neck. "You see that is a true gentlemen and this is why I love you more Cody, Thank you." Amber said leaning forward and hugging the younger male. "You're welcome." Cody said smiling and showing his white straight teeth, Sheamus and Phil snorting and shaking their heads, "He's just saying that so he can get into your pants."

"Well at least he's not saying it out loud." "Alright it's Cody's turn. Okay Cody, either Kaitlyn, Amber, or…" A sick smile spread across Randy's face, "Torrie Wilson."

"What the Hell!" Yelled everyone from the car. "I would Kill Torrie, Fuck Kaitlyn, and Marry Amber." "And you say we're sick minded." "No I have a different reason why I chose her, I respect her, plus who wouldn't be lucky to wake up to her every morning."

"I would be honored to wake up to you every morning as well, who wouldn't when you have that Dashing Mustachio." Everyone cracked up even Cody, while Kaitlyn and her giggled. "Okay let's play a new game!" John said before staying silent and smiling as he thought of something inside of that strange little mind of his.

"Hey, Amber I have a question for you, you can say pass on the first one but the second one you have to answer okay?" "Alright." She answered confused but willing to go for it. John looked at Randy who grinned just like him. "You know what forget what I just said, you have to answer either the first one or second one and we'll keep asking you until you say stop got it. We'll start with easy questions. First, what is your favorite color, how many fingers do you have?" "I have ten fingers." She said smirking.

"Okay what is your Favorite Color, how many brothers and sisters do you have." "Black and White torn between the two." She answered honestly, "My Turn." Randy said and Amber sighed while the car got a different atmosphere, everyone excited knowing that Randy was the sickest and most perverted guy on the whole roster probably on the whole planet, and knew how to get the answers he wanted in any way. "Okay, are you a Virgin, how long was the longest relationship you had." Silence filled the car as Amber squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Two years."

"Your Virginity a sore subject." John said raising an eyebrow as well as looking through the rear view mirror,

"Your Marriage a sore subject?" Randy snorted while John stayed quiet. "Okay, are you a Virgin, and have you ever given a guy a blow job?" Amber glared at Randy,

"No, I haven't given a guy a blowjob." "Okay, know we're getting somewhere, Are you a virgin and have you ever done the 69." That got snorts from some of the guys while Kaitlyn just shook her head doing a perfect face palm. Amber just toke a deep breath and looked out the window. "Fine I'm a Virgin."

"FINALLY!" Yelled Randy and John. While Amber's face reddened at least fifty shades of red,

"IT TOKE FUCKING FOREVER!" John said laughing. "Fuck you John Chena." She said copying Santino, making everyone laugh even harder at the insulted face that John Made,

"It's Cena! As in Seen-A, Not Ch-na." After much fighting of the pronunciation of words which Cody ran since he had been teaming with Damien Sandow for so fricking long, they pulled into a rather large gas station which Phil told them that almost all Gas stations were this size which Amber decided was complete bullshit because it was probably the size of a market. John and Randy stayed by the car to fill her up while everyone else got off to go use the bathroom or buy junk food, mostly Cody, Kaitlyn, and Amber the youngsters of the group. Instantly though they all split, Kaitlyn going toward the magazines, Cody towards the food that was already prepared, and Amber towards the chips and such.

As she went into the aisle she looked at the chip bags looking at the different kinds and biting her lip in contemplation of what she wanted. "Cheetos, Hot Cheetos, Lays, Fritos, Doritos. Hey why the hell do all the chips end with Os?" Kaitlyn who was the closest to her, two aisles down shrugged smiling before kneeling down looking at the bottom shelf of the magazines. She grabbed a bag of Cheetos and as she reached for some Ranch Doritos another hand intercepted her.

She looked over and froze slightly seeing that it was a member of the Shield. "Uh, sorry." Said Seth Rollins giving her a warm and shy smile, "No, don't worry about it." She said returning the smile before grabbing two bags and giving him the other,

"Thanks, I'm Seth by the way."

"Amber, but you already know that."

"Yeah, in unpleasant circumstances but, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out and they shook and just as she let the hand go, the rest of the shield showed up.

"Well if it isn't our soon to be newest member." Dean said smirking as he walked up to her wearing a Black Hoody with Dark jeans, and black sneakers. His hair gelled back as usual but was wearing black sunglasses a smirk on his lips. "How are you Amber? How are you enjoying. Your. last. Few. Days. Of. Freedom?" He toke a step after he said each word pinning her to the chip aisle.

"You're not going to win." She hissed glaring at him through his black lenses, "That's what you think but we will, and your contract will be mine, but better yet you'll be under my control and there is nothing anyone can do." "John is going to beat you plus our other members."

"Your other members what other members, we will take them out one by one, attack each and every one of them until they can't stand, until they can't fucking walk and you are going to watch every single minute of the torture we will put them through, but you know what I am going to enjoy even more than beating them up to a bloody pulp? Watching your face, your powerless and hopeless face see your freedom melt away and disappear into the palm of my hand, knowing that everyone on that team who you thought cared about you and would do anything for you fail you and make you feel like a piece of shit, something everyone steps on and lets down."

He hissed into her ear Amber's eyes flickering as the familiar sting began to fill them, her body tensing wanting to run but being pinned.

"I also want you to know that whoever Cena chooses will Lose-"

"Highly Doubt that Ambrose." John growled, Kaitlyn right behind Him, Randy, and Sheamus. Ambrose stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest,

"This is your team? This is who you expect to beat us with?" Ambrose looked over at Amber and smiled a cynical and cold smile. "Expect to be Disappointed Amber." He whispered, his breath gliding down her hear making her shiver in fear, once again smirking, he turned on his heel, Roman looking at her and turned while Seth looked at her sadly turning as well and following the lead of the others. "Amber are you-"

"Fine, I'm going to go wait at the car." She put the chips back not even caring where she left it and walked to the car opening the back door hopping into the back and stared out at the window. For the whole journey which was three hours, she didn't say anything and neither did everyone else.

(Okay what gives people 3 chapters and only one review? How about we do a little deal my fellow readers all I'm asking for is 4 reviews just four okay? Isn't a lot or is it? Just Four reviews people please! I am begging plus just tell me how you guys like the story, advice, even some ideas for the story because right now for my story I'm leaving a couple of doors open for love interests and I kind of feel like I'm moving too fast just let me know okay, Review!)


	4. Undeniable Fate

"Hello?" Amber sat in her locker room, her phone to her ear as she tapped her foot nervousness just flowing through her. Pricking at her skin like a thousand needles, dipped or stuck in a freezer.

"Hey it's me." She said after a long silence which her sister didn't even bother to interfere.

"You haven't called in a long time, was starting to worry. Mom was panicking to." Amber just smiled biting at her lip before playing with the lint on her jeans. She hadn't really been sure what to wear for this match so she had just yanked on a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee and fit her tight hugging everything correctly, a Dark Green V-neck shirt, with a pair of Green Flats.

"I've only been gone about a month, and I called you two weeks ago."

"But you said you would call much more often as in 3 days." She smiled slightly before rubbing the back of her neck. "Have you been watching?"

"Yeah, is that really what's happening?" Amber bit her lip.

"Yeah." She whispered staring at the floor.

"Alina already knew, she knew you weren't that good at acting." Amber laughed slightly as she thought of the 9 year old girl who always seemed to be able to tell when her aunt was going through something. "Has mom seen?"

"Nope, had to bribe Emily and Alina not to say anything." "They are only 6 and 9 but still they have you around their finger." "Hey, they got it from you." "Have you gone by my apartment." "If you're asking how your beast is, he's actually staying with us."

"He's not a beast okay, Krueger is just big, and what do you expect when he's a Bernese mountain dog." "I'm just joking with you, he actually sleeps all day plus he's a good babysitter, always following the kids around."

"He's a canine mom, should have been a girl."

"No he's fine the way he is, he guards the backyard to. He sleeps inside though so don't pee you're pants." "That's good." "When is your match?"

"It's not my match."

"You know what I mean."

"It's in…" Her eyes looked over at the clock and the pins poked deeper. "Five minutes." "Just trust that everything is going to be okay. And if it doesn't go your way at least that Seth guy sounds okay." "How did you-"

"Natalya was telling me about everything another way I found out, since you don't even talk to me." "I just didn't want to worry you guys." "We're family, it's your job to worry us, hell you're the baby of the family, and everyone is going to worry about you. Especially since you're the only one living your dream baby doll."

Amber knew that was true as well, her sister had gotten pregnant at a young age and since her boyfriend had left her, she couldn't do much but work to let her daughters have a good future. Then her older brother got married and as well had her kids young, hence the reason why his oldest daughter Dafnie was 13 and his youngest son Junior was 11.

"I know, but you know me."

"Yes, I do and I know you won't let anyone know about your problems until it eats you up. That's why I was shocked that you had called me and hadn't made me call you, I was about to." Amber didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet and was glad when one of the Tech guys knocked, "You're on in one minute."

"Okay thanks." She said standing up. "Hey Mayra I have to go okay?" "Okay. I'll… Call you after your match okay." "Okay."

"Bye, Remember I love you."

"Love you too Mayra."

"Okay Bye." "Bye." She hung up and sticking the phone inside her pocket, and walked out. Every step she toke it almost felt like she was walking towards her doom, like this was the end and in some weird and twisted way it was, because this meant a lot of things. Things could change for her, for good or bad. When she got to The Gorilla John was waiting for her giving her a small smile, Sheamus entrance music ringing in the background. "You ready?"

"Not really." She said gently crossing her arms over her chest. John pulled her into a hug, something Amber really needed.

"Look, trust me, we won't let those douches win, and you know that."

"I know but the fact is John you're not indestructible. What If you do and you get badly hurt by it?" "Then at least I know I got hurt trying to keep you safe." He whispered against her head before they separated, "Just stay on our side okay?" "Okay." She nodded before the tech guy played his music and he walked out. She could feel all the blood draining out of her body and nearly screamed when she felt two hands gently squeeze her shoulders. She turned and smiled seeing Cody, Natalya, and Kaitlyn standing behind her.

"They'll do great out there, and then we'll go home and get fat eating ice cream." Natalya said smiling. "In our case," Cody said smiling, "We'll get a packet of Monsters."

"I am going to hold that to you." Amber said before looking over at the Tech guy who nodded to her. "Well better get out there." She said giving them all a smile and hugging each and everyone one of them. Before making her way out. The crowd cheered when she walked out but her stomach dropped when she could see Dean leaning against the turnbuckle inside the ring while the rest of the Shield which was Roman and Seth were deciding who would be first. His head turned to look at her, ignoring his two fellow teammates as his eyes landed on her, his mouth setting in an amused smirk as he watched her walk towards the side were Randy and John were, Sheamus being the first to go against Roman who they had must have decided since Seth and Dean both got out to stand outside the ring, both men leaning against the ropes but Dean's eyes never left her.

When the match began everyone was cheering, encouraging the wrestlers to give it their all. The Crowd cheering for the good guys which in this case was obviously Sheamus, Randy, and John. But that didn't mean that there weren't the occasional cheers for the shield which Amber had to control herself and not go over their smacking them senseless. Roman was a big guy just like Sheamus and they both used that to their advantage, Roman throwing his weight towards Sheamus while the Great White would Clobber and Close line him whenever he could throwing in a couple of Brogue kicks but Roman spotted him as well throwing some spears here and there even pulling a couple of moves off the ropes. They began pinning when Roman hit Sheamus with a spear, but of course the Shield as well as John's team knew it would be that easy, especially since both rivaling teams wanted Amber.

Sheamus tapped in Randy, The crowd cheering louder than before, with a new found energy. Roman of course tapped out after Randy had tried to do an RKO while he was standing up. Seth came in and it was a very unique match, because well they both had very different wrestling styles, Randy was more about making a very quick impact and wanting to knock you out at that very moment. While Seth on the other hand was about technic, you could tell by the way he knew exactly which high flying move to do whenever Randy was in a specific spot. Seth even was able to Kick Randy on the side of his head with his foot when Randy was too close to the ropes, giving Seth an extra lift to just swing his foot making a very strong impact. The impact even able to knock Randy down and shake him up a bit before he stood up glaring at the younger male who showed no emotion. Randy of course then proceeded to jump onto the man and begin to throw punch after punch onto him. If it weren't for Rollins rolling out of the ring the match would have been over.

Amber ran a hand through her hair as she continued watching, pacing from one of the turnbuckle to the next occasionally hitting the mat as a sign of encouragement, but everyone including the audience knew where this match would end and who would decide the fate of her.

The two men who had not entered yet but were ready for anything and to give anything for something they wanted. The two men who it had all started with John Cena and Dean Ambrose. And when they got inside the whole crowd silenced, everything stayed silent, even the commentators who had been animatedly talking about it instantly shut up. Dean and John circled each other, like two rabid wolves eyeing one another up, both knowing that they wanted the same thing and neither willing to give up that easily.

John made the first move and they both locked up. They stayed that way a couple of minutes before John finally pushed the younger male towards the ropes, pushing themselves in it and then John threw Dean who ran towards the other ropes bouncing of those and running towards John, John was going to clothesline him but he was the one who got knocked onto his back as Dean jumped and with both feet hit the older man in the chest knocking him down and causing John to fall hard on his back. Amber knew his breath had gotten knocked out of him by the way he stumbled as he got up.

But John wasn't going to go out that easily. He launched himself towards Dean and hurled him into one of the Turnbuckles, Dean letting out a hiss of pain as his back hit the metal post and even though it was padded still hurt. The match got brutal and more brutal by the minute, even to the point where Amber really badly wanted to head backstage and wait it out their but knew she couldn't. She knew she couldn't just leave not when this was her future, her fate, and that these three men were fighting for it, when in all honesty they could just have not cared.

They could have said you know what no one cares what happens to you go and get stuck with the shield. But nope here they were both having worked and wrestled their asses off as best they could. That's when it happened, when the game changed occurred. John had this match in the bag, he really did he had knocked Dean down and after he had stood, John had pulled him into one of his finishers, The one where he lifts his opponent onto his back and then drops them when everything went wrong.

Who knows how Dean did it but he slipped out of the hold and in one quick and simple move wrapped his arm around John Neck and dropped him, dropped him hard and making John hit his face onto the mat pulling his own finisher. Amber knew John was knocked out the minute his body fell onto the mat by the way he just fell like a rag doll. Dean wasted no time and flipped him over before going in for the pin.

"1," She stared at the John praying, wishing that he would get up, that he was just pulling a prank like he always did to his fans.

"2," She was hitting the Mat know trying to awaken John, Randy and Sheamus couldn't do anything but yell at him knowing that if they even got disqualified they would still lose. Dean was smiling as he watched Amber and let out a full evil and cold laugh the minute the referee said,

"3." The referee stood and motioned for the bell to be rung which it did and no one said anything, even the audience who had been loud through the whole thing stayed silent never having thought that it would end this way. Amber slipped into the ring wanting to go make sure that John was okay, But Dean stood instantly and yanked her back roughly.

"Don't go near him." He growled making Amber Flinch as he looked down at her with his eyes.

"I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything, I'm in charge of you, you have to follow my rules, you understand? Now I want you to go with Seth and go to the Hotel. Got it?" Amber wanted to protest wanted to tell him everything that was currently running through her mind but she couldn't, and as she turned to see Randy and Sheamus they knew just as much as she did that she was right. She was completely hopeless. She looked at John who wasn't even stirring and slid out of the ring looking down at the ground as she walked side by side with Seth.

Passing Natalya, Cody, and Kaitlyn without even glancing at them. She could really use that ice cream that they had promised her, because she knew that not only would tonight suck but as long as she would be under their control she had to be the obedient dog and follow every order they gave her. She wished it wasn't that way but there was nothing she could do, they had won fair and square and know she just had to deal with it.

(Hello everyone how are you guys this fine day? It's always a fine day when I update cause sometimes I last more than months having not updated my other stories are proof of that… But anyway so here's another chapter you guys know the drill. Review!)


	5. Disobeying the Rules

Amber didn't know how long she had been awake for, how long she had been in bed not even moving. Just staring at the ceiling, watching the fan go in circles at a rapid pace. It could have been one hour, two hours, maybe even five hours, she didn't know. And in all reality she didn't care either, because the longer she procrastinated, the longer she didn't get out of bed, was the longer she could just forget reality, forget the situation she was in. She could forget that she was part of the shield, she could forget that she know had to follow their rules, and she could forget that the man she hated the most in the world had taken away her phone, like she was some teenager who was grounded. Amber growled lowly making sure to not wake up her roommate. She turned onto her left side and stared at the figure that was hidden under a blue blanket his Blonde Brown hair poking out of his home made cocoon.

She was glad that Colby, Seth's real name which he completely despised for some very strange reason, had volunteered himself as her roommate because she honestly couldn't deal with Mr. Silent aka Roman who hadn't spoken a single word until he had introduced himself and even then he had only said 'Roman' before going into silence mode. Plus if she would have been roomed with Dean one of them would have either come out in handcuffs or in a Black Garbage bag. She lay back onto her back and sighed gently really wishing she had her cellphone so she could at least call her sister… Or Natalya or Kaitlyn… Maybe John? Oh John… How was he handling everything? She thought to herself as she bit her lip fiddling with her fingers. Was he okay? Did he get injured really badly? Was he blaming himself for the loss? So many questions ran threw her mind that she could no longer stay in bed she had to do something, had to at least try to get in contact with her sister and John, In that order specifically.

She sat up and after thinking for a few minutes she thought of the only place she could possibly accidentally bump into one of them. The Gym. She didn't know what time it was but by the way that sun was up she knew it had to be at least 6 maybe 7 am. She had to work fast before Seth woke up and figured out her plan. She slowly and quietly walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of Black Running shorts, A white tank, a pair of socks, her white and black running shoes, and of course one of her hoodies. After changing quickly, yanking on her socks as well as her sneakers, and putting her hair into a ponytail she made her way to the door watching Seth's body for any sort of movement as she opened the door and closing it right behind her. She waited a few minutes before tip toeing across the next door aka Hotel room since it currently inhabited the remainder of the Shield, the remainder of her group know.

After she made her way across she quickly scurried to the elevator hitting the button as she continued watching down the hall, looking at two doors specifically. When the Elevator finally arrived, which had felt like eternity, she hopped inside and pushed the lobby button. She had to find someone with a phone and quick, before either Seth noticed she was missing. She didn't even let the thoughts of what would happen if Dean found out she had left without letting one of them know. When the Elevator opened she got out and looked around noticing that their wasn't that many people out but she still put her hoody up so no one would recognize her as she made her way out the front entrance and walked down the street towards the large gym, and by large she meant that the damn Gym was four floors of workout material, any Gym Rats fantasy.

She pushed open the glass door and was instantly greeted by a very overly excited woman. "Hi their welcome to Steel Cage Gym."

"Hi, Uh Yeah… Thanks." Amber said as she searched the Bottom floor before coming to the conclusion that no one she knew was down here.

"Um, you wouldn't have noticed any wrestlers coming in here have you?" She said calmly the other woman perking up and getting even more excited than she was already, which to Amber seemed to have not even been possible. "Oh yeah a couple of them came in this morning, it was Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler, that one crazy chick, AJ, That one cute guy Fandango, Natalya-" "Natalya? What floor did she get on?" "She's on the second floor-"Amber didn't even wait just began running up the marble steps of the gym and arriving at the top in less than five seconds. She searched frantically around for her before spotting the older woman running on the treadmill a sad look on her face as she talked to Eve. Amber made her way over to her and saw Eve spot her and tell Natalya who turned, almost falling as she got off the machine running towards her.

"Oh My God Amber what-"

"Look, I can't talk okay I totally ran out of my hotel room, can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, here." She handed her cellphone to Amber. "Go into the girl's locker room it's over there." She pointed at a door and Amber nodded heading over and going inside. The Locker room was huge plus there were a couple of stalls which she entered locking herself inside before putting in her sister's phone number, the number she had memorized since she was a kid. On the third ring her sister answered, "Hello?"

"Mayra It's me-"

"Amber! You had me fucking worried! Why didn't you answer! I called you fifty times and you didn't answer what the hell!"

"Look okay, that stupid asshole Dean toke away my phone."

"He did what! That Mother fucker can't do that!"

"Yes he can he owns me Mayra, I'm under contract he can do anything he wants."

"This is some bullshit! You can't do anything?"

"No, I can't. Unless I quit and I can't do that either, I worked too hard for this so some dumb ass guy just to come around and make all my plans go down the toilet just because he has some issues. I just have to deal with it in the best way I can."

"Then wait how are you calling me?"

"I ran away from my hotel room, and came to find Natalya. When they find out they are going to be pissed."

"I don't get it why?"

"Because Dean told me not to talk to anyone but them, and also that they needed to know where I was twenty four seven, every minute of every day."

"That's creepy."

"No duh, At least I can room with Seth."

"Yeah." She responded.

"Mayra, I need to go okay."

"Amber-"

"I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Be safe, I don't like this guy at all."

"I will." She hung up and she felt better knowing that she had called her sister. Now she could be calm. As she walked out of the stall the door suddenly burst open and standing in the doorway was John. He spotted Amber and ran over to her picking her up and hugging her.

"I am so sorry Amber, I fucked up, he got out of my hold and it all happened so fast, I should have tried harder. If I would have tried harder you wouldn't be there with them, and you'd be here with all of us. You wouldn't have to deal with being their slave and not be able to do anything about it. I am so fucking sorry, Amber." He said as he set her down burying his face in her hair. She leaned against his chest and squeezed him.

"No John it-It's okay. You tried your best that's all I could ask for okay. Don't beat yourself up about it okay? What happened, Happened, there was nothing you could have done to stop it, you passed out and that was it."

"But if I would have gripped him-"

"John." She said seriously. "Stop." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's because I feel so guilty."

"Don't. you tried your best right?"

"Yeah." He said gently.

"Okay that's it there was nothing else you could have done okay. Now shut up you're annoying me." She said jokingly as he sat down on one of the benches. "How did they let you out of the hotel room anyway?"

"They… Didn't. I snuck out, I had to talk to my sister and well… Get things settled… with you." She said reddening slightly. John smiled his dopey smile, revealing his white toothed smile including his dimples.

"Idiot." She whispered running a hand through his buzzed hair as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her abdomen.

"Maybe we can talk to Vince?" He suggested looking up at her, His baby Blue eyes bright. "John… You heard Vince the Contract isn't reversible there is nothing we can do, as I've told myself and my sister. I just have to deal with it until… Until we figure something out."

"It has to be fast though." Added Natalya, making Amber and John look up. "I know." Amber said, Sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. They stayed silent thinking of any possible ideas, solutions for her to get out of this horrible predicament but there wasn't anything.

Then their time ran out as the locker room door was once again opened this time with horrible kick which made the door creak in protest and even threaten to fall off the hinges. Dean stood in the doorway, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes ablaze as he glared at the man who was Hugging Amber. Amber could just make out Seth in the background his eyes averted towards the ground as Roman looked down the hall. "Amber Get over Here" He said through clenched teeth his eyes not moving from John.

"Dean-"

"Now Jimenez!" This caught the younger woman of guard, 'How in the hell did he know her last name?'

"No." She said lifting her head in defiance which made Dean finally ripped his eyes away from John and they landed on her before stalking forward and yanking her arm roughly towards him. Yanking her away from John, his arms falling to his sides,

"Now listen here Jimenez, you listen to me, or I'll tell everyone who your father is." He hissed into her ear. Amber turned looking at him, a shocked and slightly fearful expression on her face. "How the-"

"You don't need to know how I know, I just do, are you really sure you want to disobey me? Now if you don't want anything to happen to John you will go outside and wait for me." She glared at Dean, "Fuck You Ambrose." He just smirked and released her as she walked out of the locker room giving Natalya her phone as she passed, whispering something in her ear, something that involved someone by the name of Mayra. He then turned his attention to the man who was sitting watching Amber as she walked out of the room.

"Now you listen to me Cena, You even take a step near her and there will be consequences you understand?" "I'm not scared of you."

"You may not but she does and if you want her to be Safe and Sound you'll stay away from her. Got It Cena?" John glared at him and watched as Dean walked out of the locker room pulling Amber roughly, Amber turning and looking at John with a pleading but also determined look as she mouthed,

"I'll be fine, and I'll talk to you somehow" as she disappeared down the hall. The minute they stepped into the hallway that was empty, Dean pushed her into the wall causing her to yelp in surprise as well as pain as her head bounced against the wall. Dean pinned her against it his face inches from her face. "Know listen to me, Amber. You won't talk to John or anyone else unless I say you can got it?"

"No I don't." She hissed back glaring at him just as he was. "I'm not going to become you're slave. You cant fucking control-Ah!" She cried out as his hands squeezed her arms tighter. His eyes were dark and clouded as he stared at her.

"Dean, Stop Y-Your hurting me." She whimpered but he didn't budge, his grip tightened even more, to the point where Amber was terrified her eyes tearing up. "Dean-Stop." She cried the first tear slipping down her face, her lip quivering.

"Dean." Roman said, his voice deep. Dean snapped out of his trance his eyes going back to their natural shade and released her, Amber slipping down the wall as she held both of her hands which had dark red marks which were reddening more by the second. Dean looked down at her before he looked away. "Give it to her and that's the only warning I'm giving you."

Dean said as he gave Seth her cell phone before walking down the Hall. Roman looked over at him before following after him. Amber watched them walk away and then looked at Seth who had leaned down and extended his hand.

"Come on Amber." He said picking her up and letting him lean against her. He handed her the cellphone which she toke and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she looked through it wanting to know what he had done to it. She figured it out when she reached her contacts, she had all the numbers of friends and family.

But Dean had erased the numbers of everyone from the WWE including Celeste, Natalya, Sheamus, Phil, and, Of course, John which sent a weird sense of anger through her but also a sense of question. Why did he not want her to talk to John? And why was he so controlling?

(So what ya think everyone? I'm actually at a cross roads do you guys like this Dean? Plus what would you guys like to see in the story? Throw me some ideas you guys. I know where I want this to go but I just need to fill in some blanks. Also this story doesn't really have a timeline and also I won't be following the current happenings in the WWE unless well… I have to. So Review!)


	6. Passing Notes

"You have got to be kidding me."

Amber said as she looked at herself in the mirror of her locker room. She understood that she was a part of the Shield, she had come to terms with it. Well Dean had made her come to terms with it. She looked down at the healing bruises, his hand still visible on her crème skin the print a reminder of what had occurred a couple of days ago. But why couldn't she just wear HER ring gear? She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed once again, she was wearing a black vest like the guys, except hers fit her tight and was short stopping right above her Belly Button and the zipper half zipped showing a bit of cleavage but not a lot since she was wearing a Black Bra Underneath.

Also, just like the guys, She wore instead of Black Cargo Pants, Shorts with Black Boots. Her Hair was up in a High Ponytail, Her hair curled while her bangs were straightened and laying on the side of her face. She sat down on one of the benches and just sighed. It had been three days since the incident in the Gym and things were only getting more tense between Dean and Amber. Him and her would butt heads for everything and it always seemed that Roman would pull Dean away and Seth would do the same for Amber.

The most recent fight was this morning, when Amber had questioned Dean about his knowledge of who her father was. Dean had just shrugged her off, ignoring her. Amber continued to pester about it until she finally said that he probably didn't know that he had just said that so he could get her attention. That made something inside of Dean snapped and hissed at her that her father was Steve Austin. Amber instantly shut up and Dean had just gotten throwing the clothing she had to wear to the ring earlier that day for Dean's match against Christian. If this match was won by Dean he would get a chance to go against Kofi to win the United States Championship. Roman and Seth were going to be having a match as well against Team Hell No as well for the Tag Team Championship.

While Amber and all the other Divas would be having a royal rumble type match to see who would be given the opportunity to have a match against Eve Torres for the Divas Championship. A lot of things were going to change in Extreme Rules but in Amber's opinion for the better. The door opened and in walked Dean, the same familiar smirk that he always had on his face when he talked to her Evident as he leaned against the doorway.

"I could have been naked." Amber grumbled as she glared at him. He raised an eyebrow,

"That would be a horrible image to get stuck in my mind." She rolled her eyes,

"Funny."

"Hurry up, we're going out in a couple of minutes. I don't want to be late because your trying to be pretty."

"Trying? Trying? I'm not trying to do anything Ambrose, I already am Pretty." Dean scanned her body, going from the bottom to the top, which made Amber feel very strange. Before he snorted, "Sure, Whatever you say Jimenez. Are you done?"

"Whatever." She grumbled before they made their way out. They walked through the halls and made their way to where they would be making their entrance, which in the Shield Fashion was to walk through the audience seating area. When we arrived to where we would be making our entrance, Seth and Roman were already standing there. "About time, what were you guys doing?" Joked Seth, his smile quickly disappearing as Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pool."

"Didn't seem that way at the Gym." She snapped. Dean looked at her, a dark look crossing his face, his jaw clenching as he stared at her. Amber kept the eye contact but couldn't last as she looked at the ground. As their music began Dean turned to look at her once more before saying a grumbled, "Sorry." Dean walked out first, followed by Roman, while Amber walked right beside Seth. The minute she walked out, the Crowd didn't know whether to cheer or continue booing since this was her first time coming out as a part of the Shield. She sighed as she continued walking, Seth giving her a small smile before jumping over the fence sticking his hand out but Amber shook her head before easily jumping over the fence and walking over to the ring.

The match went on like any other match. Dean concentrating and doing anything to win. Seth and Roman as usual interfering every time the referee didn't see. Then, Dean grabbed Christian and threw him over the top, the older man falling inches from Amber who if it weren't for Roman, who pulled her aside, would have at least gotten hit by his leg. Amber glared at Dean who just smirked, before walking over to Christian and helping him up. As she was helping him up, the Referee saying something to Dean, she felt Chris slip something into her pocket. She looked at him in question but all he said was,

"John." Before thanking her and getting back into the ring where he tried to pull a kill switch but failing as Dean slipped out, used the ropes as leverage and hit him with a clothesline. Amber stuck her hand inside her pocket and looked at the note.

_**Tell the guys you are going to the movies with Natalya, I'll be there. I need to talk and see you. Do whatever you have to do to make Ambrose say yes. You know you're jealous of my personal postal service.**_

She bit her lip hiding the smile as she scrunched up the note and put it back into her pocket. She should have thought that John would have written a note to her like they were in fourth grade. But she knew that John had figured something out, a way for them to talk without the others knowing. As the match continued all Amber could think about was. How am I going to make Dean say yes?

(Short Chapter I know but oh well, It's money in the bank and I'm watching it while I'm writing this. Well it just started so I'm watching My Baby Seth. . So Review everyone!)


	7. First Time Things

She doesn't know how to bring the conversation up, doesn't know how to ask. Amber Jade Jimenez has for one never asked permission, in her opinion it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, one of the things she got from her father. She bites her lip before looking up from her dinner which was a salad, and to the man who was sitting in front of her in the small Diner. Seth is beside her while Roman is beside Dean a not so surprising combination. "So Um…" She starts drawing the attention of the two other members but only earning a small smirk from Dean who dipped his French fry in ketchup sticking it in his mouth.

"So, Natalya is inviting me to go to the Movies…" She continues feeling the embarrassment and hints of anger rising in her as she could see the enjoyment in his eyes.

"Uh-Huh… And?"

"And I was wondering ificouldgo." She said quickly and quietly moving around her salad. "Sorry couldn't hear that."

"I said that I was wondering if I could go." She said looking at him. "Well at least you're asking permission. Must be the first time, what Daddy spoiled you?" She toke a deep breath really not wanting to fuck up her chances of getting to see John.

"So can I go?" She said once again. "I don't know…" He said as he twirled a French fry around his hand. "Should I let you? Or should I not let you? Decisions, Decisions, such difficult decisions." She rolled her eyes and had to collect every ounce of patience inside of her so she wouldn't just snap and tell him to go to hell.

"Okay, you can go. You see what you gain when you ask?" "Yes, you gain so much with lowering yourself to the standards of controlling people." Dean smirked,

"You of all people should already know how that feels since you make everyone else do it." "I do not." "Yes, You do."

"No I don't." "Then how did you get here. Did you tell Daddy to talk to Vince for you?" Amber glared at him,

"Think whatever you want I don't have to give any sort of explanation to you." "Actually you do." "Because you're my leader right? Well let me tell you, your one fucking dumb leader."

"Really?" "Yes Really?" "Well I guess we both have something in common, because you're a fucking idiot as well." "Bite me." "Whenever you want." She growled but before she could respond her phone rang. She sighed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" "I can see you and me share the same attitude." Her body froze and she looked away from the table. "What do you want?" She whispered. Dean looked up and could see the way the younger woman instantly changed and turned to see Seth who shrugged his face full of concern. "I wanted to talk to you." "I get that, since you're calling me."

"Still Sarcastic." He grumbled. "Can you get to the point I'm busy."

"Wow the little girl gets signed to WWE and all of a sudden she feels like she owns the whole fucking world and that she's too good for her own family." He laughed and she snapped. "Excuse me." She says her voice sharp and angry as she stands up and walks outside opening the door rather roughly. The minute she sees the door close she decides to let her opinion known. "Know that sentence coming from you, it means nothing or have you forgotten that when you got signed you left my mom when she was pregnant? You left me, and didn't give a fuck and you didn't even look back. I'm actually surprised; you have called me two times in the past two months more than the last years. Must be a new record." She heard a sigh come from the other line,

"Look, I Know I've been a fuck up of a Dad-" "If you can even call yourself that." "-But I'm trying to change okay. That's why I'm calling you."

"I heard that Extreme Rules is in two weeks and you're going to be in Arizona, but a week before that you're going to be here in Texas and well I was thinking that while you're here in Texas we can, get together. Have a Father and Daughter bonding time." Silence followed as Amber stayed quiet not believing the word that had come out of his mouth. "What did you just say?" "Don't make me say that shit again." He grumbled and she sighed.

"I'll see if I can. I'll text you when I'm in town. Then what you do with that information is all up to you because in all honesty I am tired of being let down by you."

"I'm trying to change, Amber. Just give me this one chance, I am trying to make an effort." She toke a deep breath and looked towards the sky leaning against one of the handicap parking poles before sighing. "Fine, I'll give you this one chance. But as I said before, if you pull anything like you used to do when I was younger, calling mom telling her you were going to pick me up a specific day and then leaving me to the dust I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to call you, you can just forget I was ever born got it? After all I already have a dad, I don't necessarily need you."

"I know and I respect Oscar for taking care of you when I wasn't there. I'll call you next week okay, just remember to send me the text when you get in town."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Alright Bye." He hung up first and she stared at her phone a while longer, Was she being stupid giving him a second chance? A second Chance after what he had done? She shook her head trying to make all the images disappear as they began to pop up into her mind. She put her phone into her pocket before making her way inside, ignoring the questioning gaze from Seth and for the first time glad that Dean and her didn't talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The sun was out, and was unbearably hot as Amber and John sat in one of the Shade covered tables, her drinking a Banana and Strawberry Smoothie while he drank a Berry Blast. John was wearing a White Muscle shirt, Jean Shorts, and White Sneakers. Amber on the other hand was wearing a Tight fitting Dark green Tank with a Dragon on the front and had slits in the back showing some skin, a pair of White shorts, and some Green converse. She was also wearing a pair of sunglasses, John's sunglasses to be exact. John smiled at her before looking down at his smoothie. He didn't say anything, just continued smiling which made Amber smile as well,

"Is it about our current situation?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Define Our."

"Well by the way you said 'Our'," She lifted two fingers to emphasize the 'our'. "I'm taking it the situation that involves you and me right?" When she said it, it made her cheeks slightly heat up and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, don't get mad or anything but I actually asked you to get rid of your 'Team' so we could go out. Get you distracted from the other situation."

"Like a date?"

"No not like a date, a date."

"Oh…" She said now full out blushing as she looked over to the fountain in the small Plaza which had a theater, Jamba juice, arcade, Chinese food, pizza parlor, and also a couple of stores here and there.

"So? It's cool if you don't want it to be or if you don't feel that way but at the end of the day I want you to have fun get distracted ya know?" "Yeah I… Get it." He stayed quiet for a little while longer before looking at her.

"So? Yes or No?" "What would you do if I said yes?" "Would it sound stupid if I said I would scream like a little girl?" Amber laughed and shook her head. "No actually I would say that, that would be kind of cute."

"Cute huh? I was looking for hot but that's a start. But you haven't answered my question." "Yes, John. I would love to go on a date with you."

"Well then pick up your cup and we'll go watch a movie." They went to go watch a movie but all Amber remembers was that it was a Comedy because most of the time She was laughing at John, because some kid in the row in front of them had recognized him and would turn around asking him questions every minute or so which John answered in one word responses, For example: Do you hate Randy? No, do you still rap? No, How Many Girls have you kissed? Many, Have you ever kissed a Guy? Maybe. The kid in the last question laughed and his mom hushed him before apologizing for his son bugging them but John just smiled and said it was okay. After that they decided to go to the Arcade.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, if you win me in this game then I'll buy you anything you want, if I win I get whatever I want."

"Why do you get anything you want while I only get something bought?" "Because you're not going to win."

"Whatever, get ready to lose." We stopped in front of a game which made her grin because it was a basketball game, and she was good in that sport always had been and always would. John smiled raising a brow at her grin,

"You ready?"

"Bring it Cena."

"Alright Jimenez, you better be ready to lose."

He put two tokens in each machine at the same time before the balls came out. Amber naturally grabbed the ball and released it with an easy swish of her wrist, the ball going through the hoop. John shot the ball but missed the hoop cursing before throwing another which this time made it and they continued each of them shooting as many of the basketballs as they could in the sixty second time frame they had been given. As the seconds continued to tick the competitiveness between both members increased and increased to the point where the both of them where doing anything in their power to make the other mess up.

Amber would push John Making him miss the shoot while John would steal her ball and shoot it himself. They were like two kids, both enjoying themselves and having fun something they knew very well how to do. Once the buzzer sounded they stopped and toke a step back looking at the screen right above the hoop which showed the loading symbol as it calculated all their points and as they watched a beep sounded, John's Score came first which was 49 points.

"Ha!" He yelled jumping up and down as Amber looked at her screen smiling widely before coughing. "You better check my screen Cena." John stopped and looked at her before looking at her board his jaw falling as he stared at the numbers not believing it. Amber had won, she had 51 points.

"Bullshit! The game is wrong!" He argued which made Amber laugh. "Come on Cena, Let's go and buy me something." She sang as she grabbed his hand skipping towards the toy stall where you could either buy or give tickets.

"Hi how can I help you?" Said an Older Man around his late fifties as he leaned against the counter smiling. "We are here to get me a toy, because he lost." Amber said smiling. "Oh so that's what that commotion was about, who knew a guy could cheer so loud and get so quiet in a few seconds." Amber giggled before looking around the toys.

"How much can I waste of your money?" She said looking at him. "None." He said smiling.

"Whatever, No really?" "Whatever you want as much as I hate to admit it, you won fair and square."

"Okay… Hmm…" She looked at all the toys, the stuffed animals- Stuffed Animals! They had a Dolphin, A Dog, a Bear, and a-"That one." She said pointing to the stuffed animal with Dark Gray fur mixed with Black and White. The older man lowered it and handed it to Amber, The animal if placed on the ground stopping right above her hip.

"A wolf?"

"Wolves are cute plus their mysterious. That's fucking hot." "Never thought I would be jealous of a stuffed animal." She laughed and after thanking the man made their way outside of the arcade before beginning to walk towards their hotel which was only a couple of blocks away. "So did ya have fun?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun, just what I needed."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He said smiling as they continued making their way down the sidewalk. They entered the hotel and got into the elevator the doors closing behind them. "So um… I had fun, a lot of fun." "Me too, is it enough for a second date?" John said seeing the blush crossing her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said as he intertwined their fingers both of them smiling. The Elevator arrived on her floor,

"Well this is my floor."

"Yeah…"

"I'll see ya around John."

"Amber?"

"Yeah-" As she turned having barely taken the first step out of the Elevator, John leaned forward and pressed a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. Warmth going through her body. "I'll see ya around." He said once they separated.

"Yeah, Bye." She said stumbling over her words as she watched the elevator doors close. She hugged her wolf to her chest and made her way down the hall a slight skip in her step.

(So here is the next chapter hope ya guys like it! Also what is going on? Why no reviews ya'll?Come on I wont put another chapter up until I get 16 reviews got it? So Review! Now! In this moment! Why are you sitting? Do it!)


	8. Somethings Never Change

"Amber what are we doing here?" Seth says as he looks around the small and slightly beat up Diner, a couple of cars parked in the dirt parking lot.

"I have to meet someone here." She says as she spots the man sitting in one of the booths next to the window, taking a gulp of his beer before averting his eyes back towards the old TV hanging right above the counter.

"What to sell you drugs? Who the hell are you meeting?"

"Seth, I'll tell you later okay? Just leave me here and go make some excuse to Dean so he won't get his panties in a bunch."

"Fine, But if he asks me where you are I am going to tell him. I'm tired of lying to him." Amber glares at him as she hopes out of the car wearing a pair of light colored jeans, Black converse, and a Black Hoodie, Her hair down and as usual pin straight.

"Fine. It won't take long ; something's bound to go wrong anyway. I'll call you when I need you to pick me up."

She says before slamming the door closed of the rental car and watching Seth drive off shaking his head as he pulls out of the parking lot and begins to drive down the highway, the Dusk light making the white car almost seem orange. She pulls the hoody closer to her body as she can already feel the October wind making it known.

She walks over to the front doors and opens them, the thick smell of Coffee and what smells like burnt burgers hitting her like a brick wall making her scrunch her nose for only a second before she walks toward the booth. The man is in his Late Forties, His eyebrows thick as well as his Goatee which is neatly trimmed, His head bald as usual. He's wearing a Black T-shirts, Dark jeans, and Black Cowboy boots which makes her eyes roll. The older man looks up his Blue eyes looking into her Green Grey, a color that belonged to his mother and had been passed down the genes, the older man smiles and nods towards the seat in front of him. Amber sits down and runs a hand through her hair before looking at him.

"You've changed a lot. Last time I saw you, you were just… 14?"

"Yeah, I had just been getting out of my awkward stage." She said as the waitress comes over,

"what will you be havin' Honey?" She says, Amber looking at the petite and warm looking lady, who by the way is named Renee because of her name tag.

"Um I'll just have a Sprite."

"Okay, Steve you want another Beer?"

"Yeah Renee."

"Okay I'll be right back." The woman walks away and Amber sits up crossing her arms above the table. "So I'm taking it you come here often than?"

"Sometime' I come here with Bryan."

"How is Bryan?" She said referring to her god-father, a very kind and caring man, how he and her father got along was beyond her knowledge.

"He fine, Samantha and Jerry, the twins left for college a couple of weeks ago, Asked about you last week said if you had gone to college. Got a big fucking surprise when he found out you were in the WWE. Said you were following in your dad's footsteps."

"I heard about the twins, Jerry texts me every so often, he got mad because I wasn't going to go to college with him, fall in love, then get married, and have two dozen kids." Both of them smiled,

"You guys were crazy kids when ya'll were younger." "Yup, Crazy kids." Amber agreed as she watched Steve take the final drink of his beer and setting it down just when the Waitress came back setting down the drinks and then walking away.

"So… How are Mayra and Juan?"

"They're fine their kids are getting big by the day." "Any Chance Junior is going to get into Wrestling?" "Nah, He's into Soccer. Not even Alina who was as obsessed with it as me is thinking about it. She wants to be a Pediatrician."

"Huh… How's your mom." Amber looked down at the glass bottle of the sprite taking a sip of it. "Fine." Silence followed after for at least five maybe six minutes, it was always a sore spot with them when her mother was involved since the incident a couple of years back, the last time he saw her, exactly when she was 14.

"So, I was watching WWE the other day and was wondering that whole incident between you and the Shield is it true." "Yup."

"Everything?" "Everything."

"Damn, So That son of a bitch acts like an ass to you in real life."

"Sort of, we both bring out each other's tempers. After all I do have yours."

"And your mother's." Once again silence followed and she saw when her father lost his patience, by the way he grabbed the neck of the beer and took at least three gulps before setting it down wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You still traumatized?" He said all playfulness gone, all seriousness floating up to the surface. "I don't know Steve should I be?" "You act like I almost killed your mother-" "Almost? Almost. You fucking knocked her out." She hissed her eyes blazing as was her fathers as he leaned forward as well.

"She got me mad-" "And what about me? Huh. What about what you would have done to me?" "I would have never touched you." "Kind of hard to believe when you beat my mom to a pulp." "Enough." He growled.

"Funny how you easily and quickly want to stop and forget about something when it doesn't come out in your favor."

"I said enough. If you don't know the reason-"

"That's what I want to know! Plus if I don't shut up then what? Then what are you going to do?" "The reason I hit your lying and cheating son of a bitch of a mother you have was because she told me you might not be my daughter that she had been whoring herself like the whore she is and had slept with three other men, beside me and that any of them could be your father. That's why I lost it. Are you happy now?" Amber stared at him in disbelief,

"That's not true." She whispered.

"Why the fuck do you think her and Oscar split? He was also questioning his paternity with your other siblings. Ask him, you only see what you want to see, you live in your own little fucking fantasy you live in the world you want to live not in the reality. That's another similarity to your mother." He said shaking his head as he toke a sip of his beer. Amber glared at him, the denial and anger fueling inside her and she stood.

"Where you going?"

"Anywhere but near you." She growled as she threw the door open and walked out noticing that night had already taken the sky. As she was about to take her cell phone out he was yanked roughly around her father standing behind her angry.

"You don't turn and walk away from me."

"Yes I fucking can. I'm not a little girl anymore, and why should I believe you Huh?"

"Call fucking Oscar! He'll tell you everything! No one wanted to tell you anyway because everyone knew you already felt like a fucking alien and nobody wanted your thoughts of your mother stained, plus no one wanted you to know that your mother didn't even fucking want to have you." That broke something inside her, almost like if a dam had been broken and all the anger escaped it. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! You're only saying that because no one cares if you fucking die! You can't accept that the three women you loved left you because they didn't want to deal with your abuse that they didn't fucking want to deal with you entirely. That you love abusing woman, that ever since you got fired from the WWE you couldn't deal with it and toke out your anger on everyone! That you also couldn't deal with being the same fuck up of a father like your abusive dad!"

She felt the impact like if she had ran into a wall. The next thing she felt was her body falling and hitting the ground, the small stones stabbing at her sides. She lifted herself up with her hand and touched the left side of her cheek and when she pulled her hand away she could see the stain of blood, the crimson liquid falling down her hand in the form of a teardrop before falling onto the sand below, the sand sucking it up and removing the evidence of her blood into the grounds oblivion for it to be never seen again.

"Who the fuck-" Steve's sentence was cut off and Amber looked up, her hand still on her cheek as she saw Dean who instantly got on top of Steve grabbing the older man's t-shirt and throwing punch after Punch. The next thing she felt were two arms picking her up and when she turned she could see Roman who's face tensed up as he saw her face his jaw clenching. He began to make his way towards the car,

"Roman, Dean-"

"Knows how to take care of himself."

"But Steve-"

"He deserves it." Roman growled, Amber taken back since she had never seen him this angry. "Please." She whimpered Roman growled before looking at where there were two cars parked Seth standing beside one, confusion on his face.

"Seth! Go get Dean." Seth looked at her and realization hit him, his face changing from confusion to anger as he ran back to where they had come from Amber trying to look over Roman's shoulder but he blocked her as he set her in the car, Dean's rental car to be exact. "Stay here." He said as he removed his t-shirt giving it to her.

Amber nodded and toke the shirt placing it to her cheek, Roman nodded before heading back to where they had just come from. It was too dark for her to see but she could hear someone yelling which then became two people in a matter of seconds. She turned on the light that was on the top of the car, removed the T-shirt from her face, and lowered the rearview mirror, a gasp passed her lips. Her Lip was cut open, blood seeping from it and dripping down her chin. Her cheek was already swelling and was already turning a nasty purplish Blue. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned off the light putting the t-shirt to her face. She couldn't believe he had hit her, her Father had hit her. And not a slap but had punched her, Knocking her off her feet.

She pulled her feet up and leaned her body against them let the tears fall down her cheeks as Sob after sob racked her body. She hadn't cried as hard as she did since her father had hit her mother, which she called the incident. She jumped as the door swung open standing there, disheveled and breathing heavily with cuts and bruises, Was Dean. His eyes shining even though it was dark. He moved forward and Amber flinched, Dean's eyes softening as he grabbed a pair of keys from the cup holder tossing them to Roman who she hadn't noticed was behind him. He caught the keys before walking off Dean watching him leave before looking at her.

"Let me see." He said lowly and calm. "No. I-I'm fine." "Let me see." He repeated the same way. "Really I'm Fine."

"Dean leave her-" "Seth, go back to the hotel with Roman I'll be there. Roman knows what to do."

"But Dean-" Seth began still not trusting him with her after what had occurred at the Gym. "Seth, I won't." He said knowing almost what he was thinking. "Okay." He said looking at Amber before walking off.

"Amber, Let Me see Please?" He said his whole demeanor one of gentleness, but she couldn't see his face since it was so dark, since the Diner was literally in one of the deserted parts of Texas. The light from the Dinner not illuminating the parking lot especially since they were far away. He once again leaned over and Amber flinched a bit but Dean noticed, "I'm just going to turn the light on." He mumbled before he did. Amber looking at him and noticing the cut on his cheek as well as the purpling of his eye.

"You're hurt."

"Not as much as he is."

He growled, almost similar to the noise an Alpha wolf would make. Amber grimaced before removing the shirt from her face. Dean's face hardened and he slowly and gently grabbed her chin wanting her to know every movement so she wouldn't flinch. He moved her face to the right, to get a better view of her left side and cursed,

"Fucking son of a bitch." He released her face and stalked to the trunk of the car growling and snarling something as he opened it pulling some stuff out before slamming it closed and coming back to where she was. She saw that it was a first aid kit.

"I can do it-"

"No." He said simply and she didn't say anything else. He grabbed two bottles, some cream and what looked to be a band aid. He then reached for a cotton ball opened one of the bottles and dipped it.

"This is going to burn okay?" He pressed the ball to the open wound on her lip and she whimpered.

"Sorry." He whispered before cleaning it up quickly before lowering it down to her chin which she could only guess was him cleaning up the drying blood. He grabbed another cotton ball and said the warning once again as he pressed against her lip again causing the same reaction and him apologizing again. He grabbed the band aid and put it to her lip. The band aid looked like the ones they put on your eyebrow when you open it except it was much smaller. He grabbed the cream and gently applied it to her bruised cheek.

That's when Dean realized that she was crying, she had been crying as he had grabbed the cream lowering her face slightly as he had been caring for her cheek. Dean finished up and did something that Amber never though she would see him do. He hugged her, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." He said and Amber broke down crying into him. She knew she shouldn't be, that he had been mean to her but she couldn't help it, she needed comfort. She wasn't just hurting physically but also emotionally and mentally. And as he hugged her rubbing soothing circles around her back she felt safe. Safe with a man that was her enemy but who had ignored that to help his nemesis. As the minutes passed her sobs lessened and she just leaned against him.

"Jimenez we need to get back to the hotel." He said, his breath against her hair.

"Okay."

She said removing herself from the embrace. He closed the door and walked over to the driver side. He got in and turned on the car. Before pulling out of the parking lot, Amber just catching a glimpse of her Father's truck still parked in the Diner, which caused her to quickly look down. They began to drive and she knew it would be a half an hour drive so she pulled the hoody up over her head and looked out the window. About five minutes into the drive she smelled something, the smell of smoke and looked over to Dean who had lit up a cigarette and toke a long smoke of it, held it in, before letting it out. That's when she suddenly wondered something.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked looking back out the window.

"I called Seth, told him where you guys were," He takes another smoke and releases it quicker than the other time,

"Tells me that he's in the car driving back to the hotel. I asked him where you were. Seth spills it almost instantly telling me that he left you in some fucked up Diner for you to meet up with some guy. I knew it was your dad."

"How?"

"Let's just say, I know things and plus I'm good at Lip reading. So I tell him to drive back and wait for me and Roman There. Roman may seem like a big bad ass guy, but something about you makes him act protective over you, makes both Seth and him go crazy whenever anything happens to you. Roman chewed me out after I hurt you at the gym. So we went, we got their just after you had walked out and were telling him a bunch of shit. We saw the impact me and Roman, we had told Seth to stay in the car. He was pissed about it but we really didn't care. After he hit you, I and Roman ran over and well that's that." Amber stayed quiet taking everything in.

"How about you?"

"Huh?" He said from around his cigarette.

"Do you get protective over me?" She asks looking at him.

"That's still to be decided." He answers as he looks at him his eyes a weird strange emotion. They stayed quiet as they finally arrived to the hotel. Amber was about to get off when Dean called her,

"Amber?" She stops and turns seeing him.

"Yeah?"

"This whole incident, everything about it, it doesn't change anything got it? I still can't stand you." He says looking at her. She smiles as she gets off.

"Me to Ambrose, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispers the last part as she gets off and closes the car door, making her way into the Hotel.

(So what you guys think of this chapter? And to everyone who is asking yes this will be a triangle between John, Amber, and Dean. Anyway Review Ya'll!)


	9. Questions and Answers

Today was the day, Today was what every Superstar and Diva had been waiting for, for the past few days. Today things were going to change for some Wrestlers. Today was the day that people who wanted a push in the WWE could get it by winning. Amber was one of those many, she had been waiting for this day for the past week and she was ready-

"Amber Hurry the hell up!" Yelled Seth as he banged on the door.

"I'm going!" She yelled back rolling her eyes.

Okay so Emotionally and Mentally she was ready for it but Physically she was still putting some of the finishing touches on her look, the look she would be showing off to all their fans since they had to go to a type of interview except where the fans got to ask questions and her and other wrestlers would answer them, then they would head out and start getting ready for Extreme Rules. She applied the final bit of eyeliner before setting it down and taking in her look. Her hair was curled and was lying on her left side, her eyes popping with the eyeliner, Mascara, and light blue eye shadow. She wore a light amount of blush putting it on her cheekbones to make them more prominent and a natural tone of lip gloss. Of course though the split in her lip was still visible now though it was just a scab but her cheek wasn't at all swelled and held no proof of bruising. Mostly thanks to Dean's Cream or whatever the hell he had put on her face. She was wearing a dress, a sky blue Sweetheart strapless dress with a white belt underneath her bust and that fit her tight. From the top all the way to where it stopped an inch above her knee. She paired it with some White six inch heels which made her legs look longer. She grabbed her body spray, sprayed herself and after cleaning up her things and making sure she was looking good opened the door.

Roman was standing in front of the bathroom door wearing a Grey Button up shirt the top two buttons undone, a pair of jeans, and Grey shoes. Seth was sitting on the bed and was wearing a Navy Blue Button up shirt, Light Jeans, and a pair of Converse. Dean was standing by the door of the room and wore a Black Button up shirt the top three buttons undone revealing the Black tank underneath also the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, Dark Baggy Jeans, and Black Combat boots.

"About time-Wow." Seth said as he saw what she was wearing. Roman turned and smiled as he looked at her before hitting Dean with his elbow, Dean looking at her and smiling.

"Wearing that you almost look pretty. Can we go?" Dean started making Amber roll her eyes as she grabbed her Cell Phone and her small White Hand Bag which she stuck her phone inside.

"Yes Dean let's go." They made their way outside of the Hotel room, Dean walking in front of them with as usual Roman by his side while Seth lingered back to walk with Amber. As they made their way into the Elevator she got a text, She looked at her phone and saw that it was Natalya,

"Hey Girl, haven't talked to you in the longest, I'll see you at the Interview, It's going to be Me, John, Bryan, and Kofi. Since ya know we're all going to be in important matches. You better be all dolled up!" Amber smiled and texted back a quick answer.

"Don't worry I am going to surprise you."

"Who you texting?" Asked Dean casually as he leaned against the wall of the elevator maneuvering a quarter, from who knows where through his fingers.

"Natalya." Amber said answering honestly as she looked over at him, noticing that his eyes were calculating as they toke in every facial movement. Things hadn't really changed between the two of them, ever since she had gotten hit by her Dad, Dean like he had said before hadn't changed at all, all that had happened was that they talked a bit more but only slightly, using one word answers or how he had just done know, asking a question and not pressing any further. Of course she was happy that they had actually lasted about 5 days without fighting which was always a good sign. The elevator binged and the doors opened, they all made their way towards the parking lot,

"Were taking one car?" Asked Seth looking at Dean, "Yeah. Roman you feel like driving?"

"Sure." He answered as he toke out the keys from his pocket as they piled into their Rental. They pulled out of the parking lot and began to head to the Venue where it would be held. "So you guys pumped?" She said breaking the silence.

"Hell yeah! Me and Roman are going to be without a doubt the next Tag Team Champions." "You guys deserve it. How about You Ambrose, You going to win?" Dean turned his head looking at her since she was sitting behind Roman and raised an eyebrow,

"No Duh." Before he looked back at the road.

"Just saying you better win that Rumble shit."

"No Duh." She copied making Roman snort and Seth Smile widely. They fell into a comfortable silence each one of them thinking about the match ahead they parked the car and got out, one of the buildings managers or something leading them inside. When they stepped inside of the Building the first thing that popped in Amber's head was Luxurious, Fancy, Elegant, any other word that sounded rich because that's what it was. The walls were intricately designed almost to give it an old Rome look the walls painted a deep gold and had beautiful and large Chandeliers. They led us into a back room which had a pathway to the larger room where they would be sitting answering questions when they entered Natalya was the first person she saw. Natalya was wearing a Strapless Salmon colored dress that fit her tight on the top and had Ruffles on the bottom which flared around her legs stopping at her ankles showing her Crème colored heels.

"Nat!" Yelled Amber as she ran as best she could to the older woman who enveloped her in a hug.

"Amber! How are you honey!"

"I'm Great, I missed you." She grumbled as they separated, Natalya smiling wider as she caught sight of how she was dressed,

"Looking beautiful," She leaned forward whispering lowly,

"For Cena I presume?" Amber blushed. Natalya's face wavered a bit as she noticed the cut.

"What?" She began as she reached and tried touching it, Amber leaned back not allowing her to.

"What Happened?" Amber said nothing but looked at her. Natalya, almost as she had received the message via telekinesis.

"That Bastard fucking bastard." She growled anger showing in her eyes.

"Forget it, It's the past okay? Hey Bryan!" She said to Bryan aka Daniel Bryan.

"Hey Amber looking good."

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him, as well as Kofi who since he was Phil's friend was considered her friend. Her eyes than drifted to the last man who was wearing a Blue Long sleeve, Jeans, and Blue sneakers. His Blue eyes looking much more blue than any other day. "Hey." She said waving, a small smile on her face as well as a tint of red. "Hey." He responded giving him one of his goofy smiles.

"Okay Everyone Are you guys ready to see some WWE Superstars!" The Crowd roared but it only sounded like about thirty to maybe forty people. "Coming out first Seth Rollins!" Seth smiled and walked out and even though we were part of the Shield they still cheered. "Roman Reigns!" He walked out getting the same treatment.

"Dean Ambrose!" He got a louder cheer but before he walked out he had looked at Amber, a look of warning which she understood as 'Don't talk To Cena'.

"The Female Member of the Shield! Amber Jade!" The crowd cheered and as she walked out a couple of whistles sounded which she smiled and spun a bit gving them a full view before sitting next to Dean.

"The WWE Champion John Cena!" The crowd erupted and he walked out sitting down placing his WWE Title on his lap.

"Another of our WWE Divas Natalya!" She walked out and toke a seat next to Cena. "One of Our Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan." The crowd began to Chant Yes while he said No. He sat down and place his title on the table in front of them.

"And last but not least the United States Champion Kofi Kingston!" As everyone toke a seat and got comfortable the interviewist aka the one would be running the show, who was named Bryant Madrigal , Sat down in one of the stools on the farther end next to Kofi and next to a large screen that said Tweets and Facebook Questions.

"Okay, Welcome all of you and Thank you for joining us, Now each and every one of you have a Microphone in front of you so don't be afraid to just speak up and let your voice be heard. So if you guys and gals don't mind we'll begin with a question from the audience." Amber picked up her microphone and watched as one of the assistants handed a Microphone to a Man. "Hi My names Will and This Question is to the Lovely Amber," He said smiling shyly which she smiled at in a sign of encouragement.

"I was actually wondering the whole scenario with the Shield is it, excuse the word, Bullshit or real?" "Actually it was real. None of it is fake, because in all honestly there are some things that are fake but this wasn't one of them. They actually sent me against my will to be the Eye Candy of the group."

"Conceited Much?" Said Dean

"Did anybody ask you Ambrose?" "Just saying that you're not really Eye candy if what everyone wants to do is stick a fork in their eye so they can't see you." The crowd began laughing and she just shook her head, looking at the man named Will.

"You see?" They moved to the next person. Who asked Kofi and Bryan questions, Which was,

"If you lose your championships what would you do?" Of course the both answered that they wouldn't which ended up in a discussion between all the members of the shield except Amber who was posing for a picture with John and Natalya, then one with just John. The questions began, the first few mostly for the other people but of course Amber should have known that they would begin to get in her personal life.

"This is a question to Amber, Are you single?" Amber smiled as the crowd wolf whistled. She looked at the guy who could be no older than maybe twenty.

"Why are you volunterring?" She joked making the man smile.

"Um actually I am currently single."

"Okay lets take some questions from our social media. Roman this question is for you." Roman looked up from where he was looking at his phone.

"This is from Andrew and he wants to know, when you first saw Amber what did you think?" "When I first saw Amber… She reminded me a lot of one of my nieces. So I instantly felt the need to protect her."

"I second that." Said Seth making Amber smile at him and then at Roman who smiled back at her slightly. "Okay Next question is for our Divas, from Jacky in Los Angeles." "Oh my hometown." Amber said. "Your from their?" "Born and Raised." "Okay out of all the guys that your sitting with who would you date." Natalya smiled and shook her head, "Hands down it would have to be Daniel, Love the beard."

"Yes!" Yelled Bryan making everyone laugh. Amber thought for a bit thinking of the least awkward answer.

"Well since you said Guy and I cant date Natalya," That made some of the crowd laugh, "I'm going to have to go with my best bud Seth. Though im pretty sure he's dating someone."

"True, But if we ever break up ill be sure to let you know." He responded.

"We'll take another question from the audience." A little girl came up which Amber thought she looked a lot like her niece Dafnie.

"Hi my names Daisy I'm seven years old… And I have a question for Amber." "Ask away Daisy." She said smiling warmly to the little girl.

"What happened to your lip?" She asked her large light brown eyes full of innocence and concern. "Well… I got into a bit of a fight, but nothing to worry about when you got these three guys to help you out." She said nudging Dean who smirked at her shaking his head. "And can I take a picture?" She said whispering the last part in shyness.

"Of course." Amber stood up fixing her dress and climbed down the steps towards the little girl and her mother. Amber leaned down slightly making sure everything was still covered and posed with the little girl who smiled widely. After the picture Amber stood and hugged the little girl before going back up, the crowd clapping. "Okay we have another question from Amber from this wgoman named Mayra from California." Amber began to laugh as well as Natalya. "She says… When are you coming home?" "That's my sister to anyone who doesn't know and well… I'll be home before Christmas. Don't trip."

"Alright another question." They continued answering for about thirty minutes more before they reached the final question which was for her.

"Okay the final question, is from Gem in Toronto, Canada. It's referring to you being single and who you would date. Amber you said you were single but what is up with those pictures on the internet with you and John? John? There's even a link." Bryant clicked on the link and a picture of her and John holding hands, her other arm wrapped securely around the neck of the wolf she had while John was looking at her as they walked down the sidewalk. John tensed beside her as well as Dean who turned to glare at Both Amber and John.

"You went out with, Cena?"

"It was just a day out." Amber began to say before John cut in.

"So what if she did Ambrose there is nothing wrong with that. Plus it wasn't just us going out, it was a Date." A fire grew in Deans eyes as he stood up. "I told you to fuking stay away from her." John stood up. "It's not your decision to make who the fuck she sees she's an Adult. So step the fuck off." Amber stood.

"Both of you guys need to fucking stop. Cena you need to chill the hell out if I'm my own adult I can deal with this on my own, And Ambrose you need to fucking relax as well. As John said I can see and date whoever I want I don't care what you think." "Really?" He growled his eyes darkening as he glared at her.

"Yes… Really."

"So step the fuck of Ambrose, You heard her." John growled back, it happened way to fast. Suddenly Dean threw a punch which landed on John's jaw. The impact made John instinctively threw a punch right back at him landing it on the same spot he already had where he had protected Amber. Seth and Roman instantly grabbed Dean while Kofi and Daniel grabbed John.

"Let's go Amber." Dean Barked as he ripped himself away from the two men stalking out of the doors.

"Amber Don't." John pleaded as he looked at her not wanting her to go. She bit her lip as she looked at the doors and then at him.

"John… I-I'm sorry." She said before making her way down the steps and out the door.

(Had to cut it here kind of like a cliff hanger but not really its cause if I kept on this chapter would have been about 5,000 words and in my opinion that is way to fucking long excuse my language. Okay so how are you guys liking the story? Fine. Great I need twenty reviews to put up the next chapter also one more thing I Update quickly so check in as often as you can so you guys can see. Anyways Review!)


	10. Winning is the Only Option

"Ambrose! Ambrose!" Amber yelled as she chased the older man down the halls of where the Pay per View would be held. Amber had dealt with Dean not talking to her through the whole car ride over but now she was just sick and tired of his bullshit and she wanted him to know it. Dean turned into their locker room the one for all the shield members including Amber. Seth and Roman looking up, Seth yanking on his boots already dressed while Roman was taking off his Button Up shirt to put on his Vest.

"Ambrose, Dean, Jonathan!" Dean froze and glared at her as she used his first name before he sat down grabbing his bag beginning to take out his ring gear.

"Fine be that way, just tell me why the hell do you have such a problem with John?" Silence, Dean grabbed his ring gear and put it beside him beginning to remove the buttons on his shirt.

"Ambrose, why do you hate him, why can't you stand him? Just give me a damn hint or just give it away. I just need to know." She said her voice wavering, a sense of desperation clear in it. "Okay fine I'll fucking guess. Is it because you like him?" Dean didn't budge.

"Are you mad that he's WWE Champion?" Nothing.

"Um fuck it, is it because I spend time with him." This got a hint of movement, a movement so tiny that you had to be looking at him to realize it, just a flick of a muscle in his jaw as he removed his shirt as well as the tank.

"Are you jealous because he can actually get me to smile? That he can actually get me to talk to him without trying. Without having to get me angry or sad? Or have an incident occur so we can actually communicate without getting mad at each other?" Another flicker of his muscle,

"Is it because you wish you were John?" She whispered, her back suddenly hit the wall, her head hitting the wall with a thud sending pain as well as a sense of Déjà vu through her. His eyes were dark, anger clear in them as well as the way his jaw was clenched looking like a rabid dog. His body was pressed up to hers, her nostrils filled with the musky scent radiating off of his skin and the lingering cologne on his neck. His hand pressed tightly to her neck pinning her to the wall while his other was slammed against the wall beside her head.

"Don't ever say I am Jealous of the sorry fucking excuse of a Man. I would never want to be him, you know why?" He snarled his hand placed beside her head turning into a tight fist the knuckles turning white. Amber's eyes widening in fear as she looked at him her hands rising to his trying to remove them.

"Because I wouldn't want to be a Hypocrite, someone whose only way to survive in a company is to kiss ass, do whatever anyone else tells him to do so he can continue to be the poster boy for a company that wouldn't want him otherwise. To continue being the hero of kids, who if they really knew him would be completely disgusted by him. I am so sorry that I can't be that, Can't be the person you oh so badly need. But do whatever the fuck you want, I don't care anymore. I'm just letting you know, if you do get with John, or fuck him, whatever the fuck you do, how long do you think he'll stay with you? You who is half his age, what do you think the people will say about him?"

"He won't care." She hissed his eyes blazing.

"You are really a fucking idiot, but when he hurts you, leaves you because of what everyone else thinks. Just remember that I fucking told you."

He growls as he looks at her, his Greyish Blue looking much Grayer than Blue before he steps away from her and sitting back down yanking on his vest. Amber stands there, not sure if out of fear, panic, who knows but once she gets control over her body she walks over to her bag and grabs her clothing goes into one of the stalls inside of the locker room and begins changing slipping out of her dress and yanking on her ring gear, that she was glad had blue so she wouldn't have to redo her makeup, which is a Corset top that is Black with Blue outlining, Black Cargo Pants that are Black with a Blue studded belt and Black Boots with Blue laces. She tousles her hair a bit before just putting it up in a High Ponytail.

When she gets out all the guys are ready and she put her clothing inside of her bag. Her match is the last of the night since it's a royal Rumble type match with all the Divas okay not all the divas but the divas which were, Her, Natalya, Kaitlyn, AJ, Nikki and Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Layla, Cameron, and Naomi. Ten Divas, Eve not counting since she is the current reigning Diva Champion. Plus she still needs to get her Number ball or whatever the hell it's called. The first match is Roman and Seth's match against the tag team Hell No, so when the tech guy comes in to give them their five minute warning they begin to go out, Seth turns seeing Amber, "You don't have to come if you don't want to." He says smiling slightly.

"You sure?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just chill. This is big for you." Roman says talking about her Divas match. "Okay, Good luck you guys if you win I'll run out."

"And if we lose?" Seth says raising an eyebrow.

"I still will." They both smile turning as they hear Dean's voice telling them to hurry up. They smile one last time at her before making their way towards the ring. Amber sighs and turns on the plasma TV above the lockers and sits down on the sofa,

"Welcome to WWE's Pay per View, Extreme Rules!" Yells Michael Cole. "Here with me today is The King Jerry Lawler and Matt Striker, So Jerry what do you think of the matches today."

"I am excited to see them but the Divas Rumble needs to hurry up and be next, I'm excited to see that." "Well our first match of the night will be for the Tag Team Championship!" The camera moves to face Lillian who is in the ring.

"Our first match is a Tag Team Championship, coming out first Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns!" Their music starts but Amber is distracted when there's a knock on the locker room door. "Come in!" She yells before looking back at the screen. The door opens and John walks in changed into his ring gear since he had a match as well but was made so he could win.

"Hey."

"Hey John." She says smiling at him noticing the red mark on his jaw where Dean had hit him. He walks over at sits next to her, her eyes averting to the TV as well as his.

"-Well it seems that Dean has come to be at ringside but Amber is nowhere in sight."

"Maybe she is getting ready for her match backstage." Added Matt, while Michael shook his head.

"Or maybe she is staying away from Dean after the incident earlier today, an interview gone wrong in my opinion. Check this out." A video of what had occurred earlier began to play on the screen,

"Word gets around fast here doesn't it?"

"Well I and Ambrose did fight on Television as well on a live stream on the internet." He said calmly before he turned seeing her as she flinched as their fists made contact with each other.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For pushing him."

"You don't have to apologize, he needs to control his anger and you need to stop acting like you own me when you don't."

"But I do." He said leaning closer to her their faces inches apart.

"And why's that?"

"Because at this very moment while I was sitting in my locker room getting ready I was thinking of how I could prove to you that I was serious about you and me. And well in my mind the only way to do that is to ask you."

"Ask Me what?" She whispered her eyes looking at his while his flickered from hers to her lips.

"If you would be my girlfriend." He asked his breath washing over her lips, her heart bouncing slightly as she smiled. "You're serious?"

"Very." He said moving an inch closer their breaths mingling together. "So what do you say?" He asked.

"I say… You toke fucking forever." Their lips pressed together, the warmth filling her whole body as she wrapped an arm around his neck pressing their bodies flush together. It was a gentle kiss, just lips on lips but began to increase as he wrapped an arm around her waist placing her onto the couch, his tongue gently sliding across her bottom lip, asking for entrance which he instantly gave him as she opened her mouth. But just as his tongue was going to enter, there was another knock on the door, John falling off from on top of her.

Amber burst out laughing as he looked up shaking his head. She walked over to the door and opened it. A camera instantly sprang on her face making her raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Hey there Honey, we need you to pull out your number." Said Teddy Long as he stood next to Vickie Guerrero.

"Um okay." They rolled this basket thing where all the balls where and there were only four left. John stepped up beside her.

"Oh hey John."

"Sup Long." They high fived each other. She reached inside and toke out one of the clear balls and opened it, but before she opened up the paper she looked at Ted.

"How many spots are there?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

"Yeah Rosa and Aksana will be participating as well as one unexpected Diva."

"Okay…" She said as she opened up the paper. Her entering number was 7. To her it was a good spot. At least she wasn't number one.

"Alright, we'll see you out there." They walked away of course the camera looking at them and she waved before closing the door.

"What number did you get?"

"Seven." John wrapped her arms around her waist placing a small kiss on her lips.

"You got a good number. Now to continue what we were doing-"

"The Winners are Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."

"Sorry John." She said as she moved out of his embrace and ran down the hall towards the ramp. She ran out and ran towards Seth who was coming up the ramp throwing herself at him.

"Congrats!" She yelled as he set her down before going to hug Roman, The older man squeezing her and spinning her.

"Congrats to you to Roman." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way up the ramp but she got stopped when Dean grabbed her wrist.

"You're staying with me my match is next."

She nodded before walking with him down the ramp the crowd cheering which she smiled and as she walked down she waved. Dean got into the ring and Amber stayed by ring side crossing her arms at the edge of the ring. Kofi made his entrance and smiled at her which she returned before laying her chin on her palms. Then the bell rang and they began the fight, in all honesty Amber had never really paid much attention to Dean's wrestling style but now that she was she couldn't deny that his style was fucking bad ass, every single thing about it. The way he used his strength as well as his power was well balanced and not to mention the strange facial expression which made her smile every once in a while. It was strange the way he had the power to even though she was so mad at him and so was he but they still made each other smile. Or at least calm down it was strange. Her mind was ripped out of her thoughts as Dean fell out of the ring landing right beside her. She turned and kneeled beside him seeing the pained expression on his face.

"Dean you okay."

"Fuck my back." He groaned. His eyes opened and his face turned from pained to one of worry or maybe concentration she didn't know,

"Dean what-"

"Move!"

He yelled as he pushed her away, Making her fall hard on her ass and seeing as Kofi's body landed with full force onto Dean's making a loud yell erupt from Dean as his back hit the floor roughly.

"Dean!" Yelled Amber. But he shook his head as he stood growling slightly at the pain but grabbing Kofi by his locks and throwing him back inside the ring.

"I'm Fine." He said as he slipped inside. She didn't realize when Roman and Seth had come out but suddenly Roman was by her side, Helping her up and standing beside her, Seth on her other side as Dean loomed over Kofi, His eyes set on the man as he dropped to the floor punched the ground and stood, dropped to the floor once again and punched the ground before he helped Kofi up and pulling the same move that he had done to John, grabbed the back of his trunks and dropped him face first into the ground. He dropped for the pin grabbing his leg and pressing his body onto his chest pinning his shoulders down.

"1,2,3!" Yelled the Referee.

"The winner and New United States Champion Dean Ambrose!" Seth entered the ring and helped Dean up before helping him walk out of the ring. As they made their way back to their locker room, Amber strolled behind and as Roman took Dean into the locker room, Amber grabbed Seth's hand pulling him back.

"What's up?" He said as she made sure the locker room door closed.

"Did you see when I got my ball?" "Yeah you were with John they showed it on the big screen right in the middle of the match.

"Well before that…. He asked me out."

"He asked you out? Like on a date?"

"No… Like his Girlfriend." She said whispering the last part as she looked at the door.

"And you said?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Holy Shit." Said Seth running a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"Oh… Dean is going to be pissed."

"What why? He said he didn't care."

"Yeah but he…"

"He what?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why fucking not?"

"You need to talk to Dean about it, it's not something we can say. I'm sorry." He said as he turned walking inside Amber following him. After John's match it was finally the Diva Rumble the first two participants were Aksana and Rosa who began the match, both of them fighting with full force even though outside of the ring they were both best friends. When it came to the Diva's Title friendships would have to be set on the back seat because everyone wanted it. It was the biggest title on the Diva division and when you had it, even though it didn't seem like it, it opened a lot of doors in and out of the ring.

The next Diva who entered was Natalya who easily swung Aksana over the ropes eliminating her from the competition. But as Natalya was going to toss over Rosa, Nikki entered and went for the attack on Natalya, Natalya dropped to ground the only way to stay inside of the ring while Rosa attacked Nikki. The next Diva was AJ who went after Nikki and Rosa but Natalya stood and with the help of the other three divas tossed out Rosa. They then all turned on each other Natalya pushing Nikki into the turnbuckle and AJ kicking Natalya in the back pushing her into Nikki before AJ ran towards them throwing her body into Natalya causing all her weight to be pushed into Nikki causing her to yell out. Then it was Kaitlyn who ran out and went directly to AJ. Letting Natalya begin to attack Nikki.

Amber then stood and after receiving good lucks from Seth and Roman, Dean excused since he went into the bathroom. As the countdown began reaching zero she made her way out earning cheers from the crowd before she headed to Kaitlyn helping her as she tried to push AJ over the top rope the younger woman falling off and glaring at everyone before she shrugged and skipped away making Amber and Kaitlyn both watch as she skipped out of sight both of them creeped the fuck out. They then turned their attention to Nikki who the minute they turned tossed Natalya over the top belt. Jumping up and down before stopping as she saw them. Kaitlyn and Amber connected their arms the both of them grabbing each other's arms before doing a clothesline on her making her fall off the top turn buckle and dropping her.

Kaitlyn and Amber high fived each other before stopping, staring at each other after realizing that they would know have to go against each other but before that happened Entry number 8 entered which was Beth Phoenix. The crowd cheered erupting since it had been exactly four months since she had left the WWE. They both began to attack her but Beth hit Amber making her fall back and hit her head hard on the ground. Kaitlyn ran at Beth planning on doing a spear but getting pushed into a turnbuckle.

Knocking out her breath and landing on the ground with a huge thud. Beth smirked and looked at both woman going for Amber to toss her over but as she began to pick her up the ninth entrant entered with was Brie Bella who came over and helped Beth grabbing Amber's other arm pulling her towards the ropes and beginning to try to toss her over but as Beth tried to push her off Brie pushed Beth off making her go over the top rope and land roughly onto the ground. Brie let out an Evil laugh and went back to work trying to push Amber over the rope, by pushing her legs. And as she finally did that making Amber do a flip on the ropes she turned laughing once again but Amber had just done what the Bella's did as their ring entrance she flipped and landed on the edge of ring before getting back inside.

The crowd cheering causing Brie to turn which Amber used to her advantage as she jumped onto the second rope and jumped smacking Brie's head with her leg dropping her to the ground. Cameron, one of the funkadactyls, entered as number 10 but at that Time Kaitlyn was up and began to fight her. Amber grabbed Brie by her waist and pulled her up to the top rope grumbling something that sounded familiar to, "And you make fun of fat people when you weigh a fucking ton." She put her on the top rope, Brie's body limp as her head instantly fell back as well as her arms her legs still touching the ground. She leaned down grabbing her two feet and tossed her over the audience cheering as she landed on the ground. She smiled before hearing Kaitlyn say, "Watch out!" Amber instantly dropped to the ground pulling the top rope down as Cameron fell over the top rope. That's when Amber and Kaitlyn both locked up with each other. This was what the crowd wanted because the minute Kaitlyn dropped Amber the crowd began to chant, "This is Awesome!" Amber jumped up and jumped onto her back as she smiled at the crowd being cocky. She dropped her, Kaitlyn's back hitting her knees as she cried out.

That's when number eleven Alicia Fox entered. Amber waited for her to get near and thanking Seth and Roman for all their hardcore training picked her up using her armpit as leverage and tossed her over landing her onto the ground falling as well. Alicia crying out as her body landed on the ground, Amber stood up and got onto the turnbuckle but before she could jump, Alicia yanked her foot from underneath her making her fall forward her torso dropping down dangling between her legs before eventually and involuntarily doing a flip, Amber letting out a groan. Alicia went to Kaitlyn next who had just began to get up and yanked her up by her hair. Before dropping her and getting on top of her dropping her face multiple times into the ring. Amber stood up and yanked Alicia off her using the same tactic as the older woman, by the hair and threw her towards the ropes, and as she ran back clotheslined her.

Then number twelve made herself known, the last member of the Funkadactyls, Naomi who ran inside and jumped on top of Amber hitting her multiple times before Amber spun them switching positions as she began to punch her in the face like the other woman. They spun back and forth a couple of more time before Alicia yanked Amber off of Naomi and Kaitlyn grabbed Naomi. That's when finally number Thirteen entered the ring which was Layla, and that's when all hell broke loose. Everyone attacked everyone Amber attacking Layla and then Alicia before getting dropped by Naomi, Then Naomi attacking Layla once again before getting dropped by Kaitlyn. They went on for what seemed like hours but had only been twenty minutes before, Kaitlyn was eliminated by Layla and Alicia. This got both of them eliminated by Amber as she ran towards them clotheslining the both of them as they fell over.

Naomi tried as well going to clothesline her but Amber dropped and pulled down the rope Naomi falling off. Amber landed on the ground heavily as the audience cheered but she was so tired she didn't comprehend until she opened her eyes and could see the referee's arm outstretched towards her which she toke.

"The winner is Amber Jade!" She smiled completely exhausted as she felt someone pick her up, when she turned she saw that it was Seth. Followed by Roman and even Dean nodded in her direction but didn't come any closer as she could see his eyes, Like Daggers, on John who made his way over nodding at Dean before he enveloped the female on a hug spinning her and whispering in her ear,

"Good Job Babe." Which she smiled and hugged him back kissing his cheek as she was set down. Roman, Seth, and Dean putting their fists in the middle in the symbol of the Shield and All of them looking at Amber who smiled and walked away from John as she put her fist as well. Because at the end of the day she was part of the shield and even though they fought and she couldn't stand one specific member they had become her family. And she wouldn't change that for anything.

**(I told you this was the longest chapter! Lol! Anyway I hope you guys know this is my first time writing a wrestling match so if it sucks I am so sorry. Anyway I actually wanted to write something different for the ending but if I did I would have to add another chapter for this day and it would have made the day more longer so know I'll move it to another Event. So the next chapter is something I am torn between not sure if I should do a club scene or skip to Halloween since it is October in this story, yeah not following a timeline, so sue me whatever. So decide if you guys want me to do a Club Scene or Halloween whichever one you don't choose won't happen so…. Choose wisely. Lol! Review! Oh also I need 24 Reviews to continue so hit up your friends or spread the word on my story. Hell make a big old poster, I need 24 reviews which I pretty sure you guys can do so don't even worry about it, and hey if you guys give me more I'll write the other chapter faster. Reviews give me inspiration. SO Review!)**


	11. Trick or Declarations?

"I can't believe Dean let you kidnap me." Amber said as she sat down on Natalya's hotel bed, as the older woman closed the door.

"Yeah me neither." She said honestly as she went into the bathroom. "So speaking of which I've been hearing a rumor spreading across the locker rooms about you and John." She said as Amber heard some shuffling going on.

"What have you heard?" She responded leaning back on her elbows and looking out to the sun setting over the town they were currently staying in.

"That you two are dating."

"That's true." Natalya peeked out and smiled.

"About time, you know he had been asking Tyson about you, wanting to know everything about you."

"That's not creepy at all." Natalya walked out with three bags and placed them on the bed. "Okay, so the only way I got to kidnap you is because I was going to take you to the Halloween party. So I have three costumes and you can choose whichever one.

" "How about you?" She said sitting up crossing her legs.

"I choose all three of them as costumes I would wear. So in this one we have everything for an Indian, this one is a Police Office, and the last one is a Zombie Nurse." Natalya instantly handed her the last one which Amber smiled as she grabbed it and walked into the bathroom. "So tell me, what's going on with you and Dean?"

"What about us?" She said as she removed her T-shirt, keeping her white bra on since the costume was white. "Well he is fucking obsessed with you."

"No he isn't." She said removing her shorts and sandals as she grabbed the top which was short and hid her bra but showed the straps since it had frilly sleeves that stopped right above her elbows. On each breast it had red crosses the rest was white with splatters of blood here and there. It obviously stopped right below her breast showing all her stomach which she was sure Natalya would have to gore up. "Girl yes he is, either that or he is crazy protective about you."

"Okay that might be true." She said as she yanked on the white mini skirt that stopped much higher than mid-thigh. And also had blood splattered on. She toke out the remaining items and smirked as she spotted a pair of blood red High heels with a strap on it almost like slip ons, the type that a very sexual school girl costume would come with. Plus long white stockings that stopped around her knees and had blood.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he did protect me when Steve hit me." She yanked on the stocking and put on the heels standing up the heels being six inches. She opened the door and walked out showing Natalya her costume and seeing that the older woman was already wearing her costume, the Police officer which was just a one piece and was a navy blue dress that stopped right above her knees and fit her tight the material reminding her of a mixture of latex and leather. She wore Black Stockings with Black heels and a Cop hat her hair which was already in curls was let loose and she was wearing a pair of Police Sunglasses.

"Damn, Wish Tyson was here."

"I am." Tyson said as he entered making her crack up as he was dressed as a criminal wearing an Orange Jumpsuit with the sleeves folded and wearing even the orange cap. "Nice." She said shaking her head. As he handed Natalya another bag.

"Okay it's time to blood you out." She said as she tokes out a tube and a box before opening the box.

"Alright I need you to lift your arms up." Amber did that putting her arms up putting them on her head. Natalya opened the box and toke out Three Strips of what looked to be scars like if something had scratched her. She placed them on her side right on her ribs. Putting them together and then grabbed the tube and let some of the red substance get on her fingers before she spread it around the scars reddening them even more and then just putting some of it around it to give it a splatter affect. The went to her leg and splatter some of the substance onto her thigh giving it a drip affect as the wound had dripped all the way down her skirt to her leg and to her stocking. She then went to her throat and toke out the final thing from the box which was a bite wound and placed it right in the curve of her neck where her collar bone and neck joined together. She then dripped some of the red substance on it making her shuffle around at the strange wet and cold feeling as it dropped down her neck and stopped right on her top.

"And the final touches." She said as she grabbed her make up bag putting on a heavy load of eyeliner and putting some make up around her eye making it look darker and black. She then grabbed some red lipstick and added it giving it a dark red look before getting the tube and putting some on her lip and on her cheek. "Walla you are done." Natalya said nodding as she put everything away. "I look creepy." Amber said as she looked herself in the mirror of the bathroom.

"Creepy is good, but I was thinking sexy." Natalya said.

"Know let's go. We don't want to be late."

"The party starts at eight and it's already eight how can you be late?" Tyson said grinning as he got glares from both women. "Hustle ladies." He said as he closed the door quickly as a shoe hit the door.

The Club was booming, lights flickering everywhere each color different than the one before it, the smell of perfume and sweat mingling in the air. Amber walked inside and smiled at Punk, Randy, and Cody who were dressed up as a Rocker, Firefighter, and Zelda specifically in that order. Kaitlyn came up to us and was wearing a Cat Woman which fit her great but Amber could tell she was drunk by the way she stumbled.

"Hey SEXY! Nice Zombie costume." "Thanks, Natalya's idea. So what's going on?"

"What's going on is that your shield crew is looking for you and I am totally drunk!" She said stumbling as Tyson grabbed her, a funny smile illuminating her face. "We get here an hour late and she's already drunk?"

"It's not her fault Jack Swagger and Sheamus asked her to join them in a drinking contest and well let's just say the Pimp and Leprechaun kept their drinks down while cat woman ran out of lives."

"Wow. Well let me go see the guys I'll be back." Amber said as she began to make her way through the club seeing Naomi and Cameron dressed as sexy Mario and Luigi, The Bella Twins dressed as Devil's which fit and of course a couple of the guys like Kofi was a Boxer, Alberto was Superman, and Christian was dressed as James bond. She then walked towards the table and smiled as she saw her Shield mates, Seth was dressed as a Vampire, Roman was dressed as a football player, and Dean who was leaning over drinking a beer was dressed as a Werewolf, He had the mask beside him and was wearing a Flannel Shirt that was opened and showed his bare chest, Baggy jeans with the knees ripped and black boots.

"Hey you two… Plus you." She said looking at Dean her hand on her hip. Seth looked up and let out a low whistle,

"Hello Nurse." Roman smirked and leaned forward closing the mouth of the younger man before taking a drink of his Corona. Dean on the other hand didn't even look up just continued staring at his beer. "Dean you still sober?" She said as she moved her hand in front of his face. Dean stood up grabbing his beer looked at her before looking away,

"Your Boyfriend was looking for you." He growled drinking the rest of his beer before dropping it back on the table and walking towards the bar. "Well he's mad." "That happens when John comes up to Dean stating that he's your boyfriend and that Dean can pretty much go and suck a cock." "What? John wouldn't do something like that."

"Well ask him yourself Mr. Military is coming this way." Amber turned and saw John walking over wearing a White tank, Camo Cargo Pants, Brown combat boots and a pair of Dog tags.

"Hey."

"Um Hey." She said smiling as he leaned down giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Want to Dance?"

"Sure." She said as they made their way to the dance floor.

Dean stared at the empty shot glass in his hand still feeling the burning in the back of his throat as the bartender gave him another one. "Dean?" Dean looked over at Seth, an eyebrow raised at the smaller being. "What?"

"Why don't you just… tell her?" He said looking down at his hands as Dean glared at him, "Tell her what Seth?"

"That you like…. Like her." Dean grabbed the glass and drank back the fiery fluid dropping the glass. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes falling on the beautiful young woman who had her arm wrapped around Cena's shoulders. The older man whispering something to her which made her laugh. Everything about her drew him to her, from her eyes, to her facial features everything drew him in and it made him feel so out of control. And he didn't like it, couldn't fucking stand it, didn't like feeling the way he used to when he was a child- He let out a deep breath as he tried to erase the images from his past from his mind.

"Look Dean just do it." "I said No Seth, and even if I did she's with that dumb ass John, the Boy kid wonder." "Dean-"

"Fuck off can't you see I'm trying to get drunk."

"Whatever." Seth said as he got off the stool looking at Dean hating seeing him this way before walking back to the table with Roman. Dean sighed and looked one final time at Amber who had split from John but they were still near each other, she was just dancing with one of the Usos. "What isn't there to like." He mumbled before looking back at the new shot glass and shooting it back like nothing.

Thirty songs later, and a bunch of dancing partners the party was really kicking up mostly because drinks had been being passed around and mostly everyone in the club was drunk except of course, Cody, Her, Phil (Obviously Straight Edge and all that), and whoever else was the sober driver. Even John was slightly buzzed but if you hadn't been around a drunk you wouldn't have figured it out. Amber had somehow rotated back to him and they began to dance to the song which was Womanizer by Brittney Spears.

John's hand was wrapped around her waist as they grinded against each other, her back to his front. That's when she decided to bring up the conversation that him and Dean had, since after all drunks said the truth. She turned and lowered her body before coming up looking it his blue eyes. "So I heard you and Dean fought." She said to her boyfriend of Two weeks.

"Yeah, I just told him you were my girlfriend and to back off." He grumbled as his hand lowered to her lower back right above the curve of her butt.

"John can't you try to at least get along with him?"

"I can't get along with someone who you care about and doesn't deserve it." She looked at him her brow furrowing.

"What? Of course I care about him and he does deserve it. Yeah we might have our ups and downs but at the end of it he has protected me more than you know."

His face hardened and he pulled me tighter to him catching her of guard. "Well then let me know. What has Ambrose protected you from? I'm your boyfriend right?" "Well no duh-" "Then tell me." She looked at him pleading him to not make her do this. But before either of them could say anything, Roman tapped her on the shoulder.

Amber turned and could instantly see the concern on his face. "We need to go." "Why?" She said escaping from John's embrace.

"It's Dean he's had to many shots, is fucked the hell up past the point of no return so we have to go before things get out-" A large crashing noise sounded through the club since the song had just ended. "-of hand." Roman finished as he looked behind towards the bar where Dean was being held back by Seth some other guy, not from the WWE being held back by one of his friends. Seth quickly grabbed Dean who had almost stumbled as he held a beer in his hand.

"Go get the car." Amber says Roman nodding before he went over to Seth helping the younger male take their leader out of the club.

"I have to go." She said but John pulled her back. "If you care for me, love me as much as you say you do… You'll stay." She stared incredulously at him not believing what he was doing especially at a moment like this.

"John don't make me choose, not know. I'll see you later." She gave him a quick peck before she made her way outside.

"Just put him in here."

Amber said as she opened the door to her hotel room.

"You sure?" Asked Seth.

"Yeah, Highly doubt Mr. Drunk here is going to do anything but sleep. Just lay him on the bed to the right."

"Alright." Roman said as him and Seth laid the man on the bed, Dean grumbling something before staying quiet.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She said hugging each of them before walking them to the door and closed it right behind them. She toke of her heels letting out a pleased sigh at feeling her feet free. She put both shows right beside her bag and headed into the bathroom grabbing some clothes and showering quickly rinsing off all the fake blood on her and taking off the fake wounds putting them on the counter. After she had showered and changed into a Huge T-shirt and some sweats since the days were growing colder and walked out of the steamy bathroom.

She walked over to Dean and yanked off his boots placing them right beside the bed, knowing he'd be much more comfortable without them before making her way towards hers. She slipped in and sighed as her eyes drifted closed.

A couple hours later though she awoke suddenly. Amber's eyes furrowed and she sat up rubbing her eyes as they stung from lack of sleep. She checked her phone and in big bold black letters was the time, exactly 3 am. That's when she heard it again, the soft sound but it was there, it was a mixture between a whimper and a growl. Instantly she thought it was an animal. She sat up and looked around the room her heart beating fast but then she heard it again, the noise growing louder. Followed by a low, "No." she stood up from her bed turning on the lamp and nearing Dean who was facing the other direction.

"Dean?" She said softly as she leaned forward looking at the man and sighing as she could see his face scrunched up, He was having a nightmare.

"Dean-"

"I'm sorry…. Dad… Hurt Mom…. Why?" He mumbled and she stood next to the edge of the bed.

"Dean? Dean." She shook his arm and he sat up rapidly his eyes moving from one spot of the room to the next, his gelled back hair tousled and falling on his face.

"What? Where?"

"Dean, it's me Amber you were having a nightmare. It's okay." She said and what happened next was unexpected. He hugged her. He wrapped his arm around her abdomen laying his head on it. She froze but having had experience with nightmares as bad as his were probably she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran her hands comfortingly through his hair.

"It's alright Dean nothing's going to happen. I'm here." She heard him snort.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" He whispered, Making her smile slightly.

"Unless you want me to leave-"

"No." He said quickly all playfulness gone replaced with utter fear and panic.

"I… Can… Can you stay here with…. Me?" He asked his jaw clenching, at him feeling so out of control but of course Amber didn't know this and she also didn't know that him being this vulnerable meant that he trusted her even though she might never know why. She looked at Dean,

"But Joh-"

"I'm just asking you to lay down with me, not to sleep with me. I wouldn't want to sleep with you anyway, who knows what I can contract." She glared at him smacking him behind the head earning a smirk from the older man.

"Scoot over then punk." She grumbled and he did pressing himself against the wall on his side as she slipped in facing towards her abandoned bed on the left side of the room.

"I'm sorry." It was so low, she didn't think it was real until she peeked over her shoulder seeing Dean's eyes watching her like a hawk.

"For what?"

"For acting like a complete douche to you."

"I'm used to it already, Forgive and forget ya know?"

"It's not that easy to forget something, when you cause everyone to get hurt." He said as he laid on his back looking towards the ceiling, his arm just barely touching the fabric of her t-shirt. "You shouldn't live so much in the past."

"Difficult not to." He grumbled. Amber turned facing him,

"I've been through a lot of things and you know just the tip of it but I realized a little to late, that when you live in the past you cant see your present, your future." Dean looked at her for a second before looking back at the ceiling.

"What's your present?"

"The Shield, John, Being at the top of my game in the WWE." "Future?"

"Not sure yet. I try not to live in the future either, just enjoy the present, Yolo and all that shit. How about you?" "My future is still clouded and My present is as well."

"Why?" Dean finally looked at her,

"Because someone else has my present. Good night." He turned and faced the wall leaving Amber confused as she stared at his back.

Who the hell had his present?

(Came out much different than I envisioned it in the first place. Oh Well. So what did you guys think? About time we began to show some signs of the love triangle. But giving you guys a fair warning shit is about to go down with Cena and Amber. Shit as in trouble. Trouble as in problems. Problems as in- Well ya'll can read! Anyway next update I need 31 reviews okay? Sound easy? Good so get on REVIEWING!)


	12. Second Date

Amber could hear her phone ringing could hear it vibrating annoyingly on the nightstand but couldn't bring herself to answer it. Especially not because she was so warm, so comfortable against her pillow which was making her feel oddly safe, as its breathing came in deep. It's chest rising and falling with every breath- Wait. What? She opened her eyes and all she could see was a Well-Toned torso with light skin. She also felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders, her arm over his waist as well as her leg which was intertwined with his. Her cheeks reddened at the strange and awkward situation just as her phone began to ring again, this time making Dean Stir in his sleep and growl something that sounded a lot like, "Annoying Fucker."

Before he once again fell back into a deep sleep. Amber, Thankful that Dean had untied himself from her slowly and carefully got up before grabbing her phone and tip toeing to the bathroom not sure if Dean was a light sleeper like Seth. "Hello?" She whispered into the phone as she sat on the toilet rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Babe." She smiled into the phone hearing John's always happy mode.

"Hey…(Yawn) what's up?"

"You're half asleep huh?"

"Yeah sort of… Had a strange night." She mumbled as she looked at the door almost as if she could see Dean through the wood.

"Well I was calling to invite you to Breakfast but by the way I see things it's going to probably be Lunch. You game?"

"Lunch?" She looked at her phone and cursed seeing that it was already 11:30.

"Slept Well?"

"To well… Where do you want to meet up?"

"How about I pick you up at your hotel room?"

"Uh… No… I'll meet you at the Lobby."

"Is something wrong?"

"No!" She said a bit too quickly and loudly for her taste, "It's just my room's a mess and He's asleep."

"Oh…Seth?"

"Yeah…. Seth…" She trailed off, no one ever got hurt with one little lie right? "So how about we meet in the lobby."

"Anything you want me to wear specifically?"

"Is nothing acceptable?"

"No John, Nothing is not acceptable."

"Damn, just wear Heels, I like seeing you tall."

"Heels it is, I'll see you their at 12."

"This means at 12:30."

"Whatever, I'll see you there."

"Okay, Bye." "Bye." They hung up and she instantly began getting ready putting her hair in a Bun not really wanting to deal with it and yanked on a Tight Black Long-Sleeve V-neck shirt that had the words California in cursive cross her chest. A pair of Light jeans that fit nicely and had rips starting from the thighs to the knees, and with the final touch she grabbed her Black Heels and put them on. She added just a light amount of makeup which was just some Mascara, Lip Gloss, and a light amount of blush to her cheeks just to give herself some color before she walked out of the bathroom.

Dean caught her attention instantly by the way he was spread out on the bed his right arm and leg dangling of the end. She shook her head and grabbed a bottle of Advil taking out two little pills and a bottle of water which she always bought just in case for night purposes. She put them on the nightstand and after getting everything else she needed made her way out the door grabbing the hotel room card and closing the room gently behind her.

"Hey." John called to her as she made her way over, the older man dressed in a casual Red Button up, Dark jeans, and Red and Black sneakers.

"Hello." She said leaning up and hugging him, John placing a quick peck on her lips and intertwining their fingers as they walked out of the Hotel.

"So… Where we going?"

"We are going to this restaurant right down the street called Tokyo Steak where they cook your food right in front of you."

"Sounds bad ass."

"It's not just bad ass, its fricking awesome." He said giving her his dopey smile and squeezing her hand before they walked towards the restaurant, "Ladies first." John said as he held the door open.

"Thank you." She answered laughing slightly as she walked inside.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist a very short and petite woman who reminded her a lot like AJ only with Blonde hair and a big pair of boobs.

"I made a reservation for two it should be under the name Felix Cena." The woman who had been looking down at her phone froze and looked up a strange dazed look crossing her face.

"Oh My God it's John Cena." She blurted out, While Amber stared at him, "Felix?" "Middle name, John Felix Anthony Cena is my full name."

"Oh." "Right this way Mr. Cena and Ms.…."

"Amber is fine." Amber answered honestly.

"Okay." The receptionist grabbed two menus, two forks, and two pairs of chopsticks before she showed them the way to their table which was in the far right corner of the restaurant and was very much private. "This is your Menu's and your chef will be here any minute. Would you like anything to drink? Or any Sushi?"

"I'll take a Coke. Amber?"

"I'll just have a Lemonade."

"Okay a Coke and a Lemonade. I will be right back." She walked away and Amber raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Well guess she's our waitress."

"She's the receptionist." "Not anymore." She said as she saw the woman telling another of the female employees something before pointing at the entrance.

"That's one way to get rid of your competition." John mumbled before handing her one of the menu's looking at his own.

"What are you going to get?" "I think I'll get the…. Shrimp."

"I'm going to get the beef."

"Getting your protein?"

"You know it." "Please don't start copying Zack."

"What the whole Woo Woo Woo." He said while fist pumping making her giggle and shake her head.

"So… What's up with the whole Breakfast/Lunch Date?"

"Just wanted to go out."

"Hmm… Sure." She said Just as the waitress came back setting the cups in front of them and taking their order before leaving.

"What don't believe me?" He said as he watched her take a sip of her lemonade, then moved the straw around the clear glass.

"I do believe you." She stated looking at him from the corner of her eye. He reached forward taking her chin in between his two thumb and index and moved her face towards him.

"Do you?" He said as he leaned forward his lips inches away from her lips.

"Yes." She said after a couple of seconds John kissing her gently,

"Well Hello their love birds." John and her split quickly John smiling while Amber blushed taking a sip of her lemonade. "Okay so from what is written here, you two will be having the Shrimp and Beef."

"Yup." Amber said as she watched the man, who was stocked and muscular with a bald head and Beard, grab his cart which was filled with items and toke out two trays putting them on the side.

"Ya know to be honest when I heard John Cena and Amber Jade from WWE were here I thought it was complete bullshit but know that I can see you guys face to face, I have to believe know."

"If it helps sometimes we can't even believe were us." The chef laughed.

"Well, My names Chef Michael and I will be your Chef, so if you wanted someone else to bad." They smiled and watched as he put their food on the grill right in front of them beginning to cook it. He then put some rice as well and grabbed an egg which he bounced on his spatula.

"So John and Amber dating, great couple."

"Thank you, Toke me a long time to ask her."

"Don't know why when she's so beautiful." Michael winked at her before throwing the egg into the air and making it land on top of his chef hat before leaning forward and dropping the egg back down on to his spatula and finally breaking it onto the grill. He mixed the egg with rice which had piece of Carrots and such before adding some teriyaki and putting it into two bowls, the first one giving it by hand to Amber who thanked him while the other he gave to John, making it fly upwards when John tried to grab it.

"Just playing with you Cena." He handed it to him before setting the meat on the grill. He then made a tower of Onions which was made up of the layers of the onions starting from the biggest to the smallest, put some oil or some sort of liquid inside it and setting it on fire, almost like a Fire Volcano. He then cut the meat and put it in its rightful place,

"Well that's the end for me, Have a good meal you two." He said as he began to make his way back, John stopping him to give him a tip. Which Michael thanked him for before disappearing. They began to eat and halfway through the meal, John looked at her.

"So what happened after the whole Dean Fiasco."

"Nothing he went to his room and knocked out."

"Wow so you could have stayed?" "Not… Necessarily."

"Why not?"

"Because I had to keep him in-"

"It's John Cena!" Yelled someone as two kids ran towards their table. "Can we get your autograph?"

"Course." He said leaning over and signing the papers. Before taking some pictures of course after the kids realized who she was also wanted pictures with her and autographs. After they left, John seemed to have forgotten about the question which she didn't mind at all. After they ate they stood up and after thanking and taking pictures with almost all the waitresses as well as the manager, they walked out hand in hand.

"I am not going to be able to eat for weeks." Amber said laughing.

"They served a ton of food huh?" "It's cause they knew you were going to end up eating my left overs."

"Hey it was good."

"I never said it wasn't you fatty." She retorted trying to smack him on the stomach but her hand never touched him because he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her head. They walked down the street like that,

"Swear if someone takes a picture of us from behind it's going to be hard to explain since this looks so very wrong."

"So what? I like this."

"You like everything involving me near you."

"Know that is right." He said as he unwrapped his arms around her and walking ahead of her to open the doors of the hotel letting her walk in, but then wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I feel like I'm your territory by the way you're always touching me."

"And there's a problem why?"

"I never said that was a problem, know did I?"

"So Sassy." He said as they walked inside the elevator, it closing behind them.

"But I like it."

He leaned down and kissed her. The same warm feeling running through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. John lifting her by her butt and laying her on the rail in the Elevator. His tongue glided against her lips and finally after two weeks of trying they finally had their real make out session as his Tongue entered her mouth sliding gently against hers. Everything about John, no matter what he did was Gentle, Almost as if he were afraid she was to break. She heard the Bing and the doors opened followed by wolf whistles.

"Get that Shit John." She heard Randy say as she hid her face in John's neck, John turning to look at Randy, The Usos, and Zack Ryder.

"Woo Woo Woo You know it!" Zack said throwing a fist in the air while Jimmy and Jay smiled hugely.

"Fuck all you guys." John said flipping them off as he helped her get off the rail and walk past the guys.

"Bye Amber!" They said in Unison smiling like Kids.

"I can't believe they saw."

"Don't worry I've caught Randy doing some nasty shit with Sam."

"Like what?"

"Let's Just say I will never ever in my life see his pole table the same way." She smiled and stopped right in front of the door her back to it.

"Damn a pole table?"

"A pole table." "Better yet till this day I can't even say the word pole table around them without everything getting awkward."

"Must suck."

"Yeah I guess. So we are here." He said making a large motion with his hands.

"Yup." "You had a good time right?"

"Not Good Great. I loved today."

"That's good." He said sticking his hands in his jeans and looking around awkwardly. She smiled and leaned forward kissing him once again. John arm wrapping around her waist. A few seconds later they split both of the smiling. But as John's eyes looked behind her, his smile disappeared replaced with an angry glare, As he stood up straight his arm disappearing from her waist as if he had been burned.

"What's Wrong-"

"Hey there, Johnny Boy." Her heart stopped and her stomach dropped. She turned and sure enough Dean was standing there, His hair tousled eyes slightly red, Flannel shirt which he had fallen asleep with discarded and his pants weren't buttoned revealing the black boxers underneath. His eyes gleaming an evil glint as he smirked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone." Growled John, Amber reaching out for him, her hand just barely wrapping around his wrist,

"No John Wait-"

"No Amber, I'll leave you with Ambrose, after all Three is a crowd." He ripped his arm away and walked down the hall.

"John!" She yelled anger boiling inside of her as she turned to see Dean who was waving at John.

"You are such a fucking Douche." She snarled shoving him aside as she walked inside of the room, Dean grabbing her wrist and pulling her against his chest smirking, her eyes flickering from anger to fear before changing right back to anger.

"I'm the fucking Douche, than please tell me why you never told John that I was here in the first place. I though you guys loved and trusted each other endlessly." He said raising an eyebrow. She didn't answer just looked away.

"I thought so." He said smirking before he released her, grabbing some clothes from the bag Roman had brought while she was gone and closed the door of the bathroom. Amber falling onto the bed and sighing as she buried her head in her hands.

(What the Hell Dean! Why! Anyways you guys totally kicked ass in the reviews! People saying I'm a slave driver cough*Cough* anyway, to be even crueler you will have to give me….. 41 reviews. Too much? I know you guys can do it because you guys kick ass and you are all awesome. Plus you love mean and evil Dean and poor innocent Amber who is still confused and Dean Aint making it easier. Oh well her suffering is your guys Joy right? So review and all that good stuff! Do it now Review's make the Slave- I mean, author love you guys even more!)


	13. Press and Rumors

"Look at this." Natalya said as she dropped a magazine onto the table where, Kaitlyn, Tyson, and Amber sat. Amber looked at Natalya raising an eyebrow and grabbed the magazine which looked to be a gossip Magazine before looking at the title and reading it out loud.

"John Cena; Divorced and a Crib Jumper…. Okay?" She said as Natalya rolled her eyes snatching the magazine from Amber who didn't even bother trying to hold it.

"John Cena, WWE's golden boy and biggest hit for all the kids has been dating the new and youngest diva of the WWE, Amber Jade Jimenez. Amber is a rising star in the WWE and is making a quick name for herself even though she's only been there for a short amount of time. Her Boyfriend, The current WWE Champion and who she has been with for now about three weeks approximately had been keeping their relationship a secret and even though they haven't yet come out to the world it's not that difficult to see. Exhibit 1,"

Natalya flipping the magazine over and pointed at the picture of her and John on their first date.

"When everyone saw this, no one thought much of, Just two friends having a fun day and maybe even holding hands as a joke, everyone has that one friend, right? Exhibit two,"

Natalya turned the magazine again showing a picture of the Halloween party.

"Halloween and Ms. Zombie Nurse and her Patient Mr. Military are getting a bit too cozy for comfort, plus a Kiss on the lips, something's going but after what happened with those images of Jericho and Kelly Kelly no one is really sure about the relationship of the WWE and if their storylines or not. Exhibit 3,"

She showed the next picture which was of Tokyo Steak.

"Having a romantic and very private date in one of these must mean there is something going on right? Plus since when do you have a friend who grabs your chin and kisses you that deeply? And finally the latest pictures and the biggest proof of all, the passionate make out session in the elevator. If that wasn't proof enough of their relationship then I don't know what is. But some insiders have been saying that it toke John a long time to ask her not sure what her feelings were since she was part of the shield. Well it seems she's into him and he's into her. Nothing wrong with that right? Well there is one small problem the fact that John is exactly two times her age, her being 18 and him being 36. To say that this relationship in normal society is acceptable would be half true, if you were not in the spotlight like these two it would have just been over looked but due to their increasing fame a lot of people have opinions and so do some fans and mothers of the younger fans, as they wonder how this will affect their children. Of course no one can ever forget how Vickie Guerrero has been with many men, but at the end of the day that is a storyline and this love story which seems like a messed up Romeo and Juliet, doesn't look like it is going to last very long."

Natalya dropped the magazine and looked at Amber who was staring out the window, which was overlooking a lake.

"So?" Natalya said looking at the younger woman.

"So what?"

"Didn't you hear what I just read?"

"I did hear you I meant so what about? What was I supposed to get from that, what do you want me to do? Everyone has their own opinion." She said not really caring as she looked back at the lake. "Have you talked to John about this?"

"Me and John had a small… Argument and we haven't talked for about a week, so no… Not really. I just don't get what's the whole big deal about us dating, you were all for it Natalya."

"I know but the fact is you both are superstars and with all this negativity towards you two it is going to affect your relationship, Like me and Tyson when we first got together, our family was against it and it nearly tore us apart."

"That was your family, this is the press, the paparazzi who we don't care about, we don't even know them."

"I don't know if you've noticed this Amber, but at the end of the day WWE is a company and the fans, who want to know everything about you guys, are spending money on shit like this." Tyson said as he lifted the magazine,

"And if they do and the read this piece of shit and they see that the great Cena is a Cradle Jumper aka A Sugar Daddy, what do you think they are going to think?"

"He's not a sugar daddy, Tyson."

"I know he's not but the fans aren't sure about that, they don't know about your relationship, why don't you just follow the lead of Kelly and Batista."

"They dated?"

"Until he found out how old she was."

"Ha Ha Tyson. You're fucking hilarious."

"I try but on a serious note as much as I know you love him and even though I hate saying this, you know you're like a younger sister to me and I want you to be happy but maybe you and John should just break it off." He said as he looked at her. Amber sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Tyson we've barely been together three weeks,"

"Two weeks if you think about it." Kaitlyn said before shutting up at the glare Amber sent her way,

"And honestly these are the best Two weeks of my life, even though it's been hell, he always makes me smile and I love being around him he makes me happy and no one is going to take that away from me."

"No one wants to-"

"Then why can't you guys be on my side?" Natalya, Tyson, and Kaitlyn all looked down and Amber shook her head.

"I'm starting to question if you guys are really my friends." She looked back at the lake and suddenly wished that Dean hadn't let her come and hang out with them. Speaking of the man she wondered what Dean and the other two men were doing right now.

"Speaking of the Devil." Kaitlyn said as she looked over her shoulder, Amber looking as well and spotting John who was wearing a baseball cap, a Black Hoody, and Dark jeans. When John caught his Girlfriend's eye he smiled gently but it was only half-heartedly because his eyes held a way different feeling. A different emotion since his eyes weren't sparkling as they usually did every time he smiled. He stopped in front of her and buried his hands in his Hoody.

"Amber can I… Talk to you?" He said and Amber nodded standing up as she made her way over to him. They both made their way outside the Small Restaurant and began to walk down the type dock of the Lake which was actually connected to some shops as well as the hotel.

"So… What did you want to talk about?"

"Amber I wanted to talk to you about us?" Amber sighed and looked at John,

"Look John if it's about Dean, We never did anything okay, He was drunk on Halloween as you know and my room was the closest so he stayed there. That's it."

"It's not about that." He said as he stopped standing in front of the back entrance of the hotel leaning against the rail.

"Than what about?" Amber asked leaning against it as well.

"It's about our relationship." "Okay I kind of knew that already… What about it?"

"I… You've read the magazines-"

"You have got to be kidding me." Amber said shaking her head in disbelief watching the water.

"What?"

"You're going to be like Natalya. I thought a relationship was between two people." "And it is. Just…." He trailed off looking down at the water as well.

"Just What?"

"It's just I'm 36 Amber you should be dating someone much more younger than me." "Age is just a number."

"But you're young!" He said staring at her.

"Oh know I'm young but when you had your tongue down my throat I wasn't right?" John flinched at her anger, "That's not what I meant Amber."

"Than what did you mean John because you aren't being straightforward with me."

"I'm older I've gotten divorced and I'm not going to be ready for something serious in a long time." "So? I can wait."

"I may not be able to ever give you a ring-"

"So, I don't care about that, I just want to be happy and if it's with you then so be it."

"You're so stubborn! Can't you see that no one wants us to be together? I'm 36! You're 18!"

"So what! What the fuck is wrong with that!" She yelled back her eyes glaring at him,

"A lot of things are wrong with that people are going to think I'm a rapist after all I'm twice your age, Not to mention what other things people are going to say." She glared at him before realization struck her,

"So all you care about is your reputation, is that what it is? You're scared of what the Mothers are going to tell your adoring younger fans. The ones that wear your Loyalty, Respect, and Hustle shirts? That run around cheering you on at your shows and don't give two shits about what anyone says about you? If anyone is your fan and loves you the way you are then you shouldn't care. Cause I don't!"

"And neither do I!"

"Then why do I feel like you're using this as an excuse to leave me?" She said her patience wearing out and wanting to get to the point. John shut up and looked away.

"John, let's stop bullshitting and tell me, Are you trying to break up with me?" John looked at her his heart breaking at seeing her eyes reflecting what she felt, Broken.

"Amber I'm sorry but Vince pulled me aside and said that well we can't be together-"

'So you listen to Vince know? I thought you didn't care what the fans said."

"And I don't but listen to me I'm the poster boy of the company." Amber glared at him feeling the tears rising in her eyes.

"I can't fucking believe this, I feel so fucking stupid. I gave you my heart John I put down my walls for one fucking second, let you come in and you fucking let me down."

"Amber-" He reached for her but she stepped back.

"Fuck you, Fuck Vince, Fuck the WWE. You can have it and I hope you have a good life Cena, Cause I sure as hell don't want to ever see you again, you fucking bastard."

She walked turned and threw open the door and going to the elevator hitting the button and the elevator opening automatically and she entered hitting the button for her floor. She leaned against the elevator and could feel everything inside her breaking, snapping into a million pieces, her being a vase that had fallen and shattered into tiny bits and pieces. She dug her palms into her eyes fighting back the tears which wanted to fall and she cursed herself because she was not about to cry for a man, a man who she had opened her heart for, when it had been locked for so many years after her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her, a boyfriend who she had been with for two years and had cheated on her with her best friend since pre-school.

A man she had opened her heart for when she thought that maybe he was different, she really though he would be different but as much as she hated saying it he had been just like her father, had swooned her before cutting her down. Cutting open her wounds which had been somewhat healed, but as she stood in the elevator she realized that they had figuratively just been barely scabs which had been reopened and as she felt the first tear fall she couldn't stop the rest, even as she walked down the hall after the elevator had opened, heading to her room she couldn't stop them. Even though she was wiping at them making the evidence disappear she could still feel them, making their way down her cheeks.

"Amber?" Amber looked up and spotted Roman, a new set of tears started as she ran to him and threw herself at him. Roman wrapping his arms around the younger female.

"Amber, what's wrong?"

'He left me Roman, Left me because he was afraid that the rumors, that our relationship would fuck up him being the poster boy." She cried Roman squeezing her tighter and laying his chin on her head. "I am so fucking stupid."

"Amber no you're not he is, He shouldn't have done that to you."

"I probably deserved it." She said quietly but Roman heard and anger boiled in him at the way John had broken the younger female who she felt was his little sister.

"Amber it's going to be alright sweetie he's a fucking idiot okay? Don't blame yourself you did nothing wrong and don't ever say you deserved it. Come on let's get you inside." He led her into the room and she could just see Dean and Seth who looked towards them, the game consoles in their hands dropped as they both stood up seeing the broken demeanor of their youngest member.

"What Happened?" Dean said as he looked at Roman, but before the older man could answer Amber cut in her voice so weak,

"What you said was going to happen, John left me so he could continue being the company kiss ass. You were right Dean he did hurt me, He hurt me because I was stupid enough to believe in him. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?"

She walked away from Roman and after slipping out of her slip on vans curled up into her bed and yanked the blanket over her as she looked at the wall. Seth looked at Dean and then Roman before going to sit down next to her. Dean looked at Amber and his jaw clenched, as he looked at the other two. Nothing having to be said between the three members because they all knew that the next time, wherever or whenever it might be that they saw John, He was going to get his ass kicked not by one, not by two, but by three men, for hurting one man's little sister, another man's Best Friend, and another man's love.

(Holy Shit! Had to change up this chapter a fucking number of time but here it is, and since I am so nice and you guys love me I am only going to ask for 45 reviews, Just four not that tough. So Review ya'll!)


	14. Payback's a Bitch

"Guess what I Have!"

Yelled Seth as he came running into the hotel room, Amber laying on her side, Head phones on her head music blaring as she had her eyes closed. Dean on the couch of the Hotel sitting on the couch in front of the TV, The Hotel room larger than many of the others they had been staying in. Seth had a Game in his hands while Roman trotted in behind him, holding an XBOX 360 while balancing four wireless controllers as well as the cables.

Dean rolled his neck to look at Seth before rolling his eyes and doing the same movement to look back at the TV. While Amber was still unaware as she listened to her I-Pod currently listening to Umbrella by Rihanna. Seth pouted before running over to Amber and jumping on the bed holding the game to Amber's face. Amber opened one eye and blinked getting her eyes accustomed to the Proximity of the game.

"What?" She said as she toke off her Head Phones that were huge and had Skulls on each Ear thing.

"I have both Left 4 Dead games one and two!"

"Aren't those games old?" Amber said raising a brow,

"Yeah! But I love them! Plus… You like zombies' right?"

"Seth what did I tell you about looking at my Instagram."

"It was for a good cause!" He protested,

"Plus I just wanted you to have fun…" He trailed off as she sighed. Amber had been depressed for the past two weeks ever since the break up and The emotions for the man who had caused this had changed, Seth had just forgotten about him caring more for Amber, Roman was torn between Anger and Compassion, while Dean was boiling every time he heard his name and John running away every time he even caught glimpse or heard them coming wasn't making shit any easier. He had been going to the shows and competing in them before literally running out of the Ring and disappearing who knows where. But he had some troops on the lookout.

"So you want to play?" He asked like a little kid. Amber shook her head but nodded.

"Sure."

"Dean?"

"Whatever." He said as Roman finished plugging everything. He tossed Seth a White controller, Dean A Black one, He kept the other white one and Gave Amber the Black one as well. They all got comfortable in the small Living room, Roman and Dean sitting on the three person couch leaving the middle one empty since Amber sat on the ground and used it as a support leaving her Head phones around her neck, While Seth just laid on the floor starting the game

"Okay we'll play the first one first, I call dibs on Louis!"

"Seth we always have the same characters. You're Louis; Dean is Francis, And I'm Bill. The only real change is that know Amber is going to be Zoey." Roman said as he leaned back into the Sofa as everyone chose their characters.

"Anyway, Okay Let's play."

"So what's the whole point of this?" Asked Amber as she got used to the controls of her character jumping and such,

"To kick some Zombie ass." Dean grumbled as he picked up a Shot Gun and some life before going ahead of them.

"That's Dean's whole reason but the game of this Level is to get to a specific location-"

"While Killing some fucking zombies."

"-without dying." Seth said as he began to move, following Dean's, and Know Roman as well who had followed Dean. Amber followed Seth as they made their way through the thick woods that they had started at one of the characters saying something about Train tracks. When the first wave of Zombies began to attack the guys were pros maneuvering around each other and blocking one another, Amber just serving as another set of eyes.

"So I'm taking it you guys have played this game a lot."

"I and the guys always played this while we were just starting out at FCW. It started off with Dean since me and him kind of got tossed at each other, in a feud. Then Roman came in and we began to play and that's it, let's just say we had a lot of spare time while we were at FCW."

"Didn't you guys go out?"

"Yeah we did." Seth said as he shot a zombie in the head.

"But we all had one thing in common." Roman added as he killed another one.

"We all were focused on Wrestling either we were having matches, at the gym, or spreading our name in other matches anything to get spotted on our days off when we were just too lazy we would stay home and well when TV got boring which was quick due to the baby of the group," Dean emphasized by giving him a good kick to the leg, Seth cursing at him,

"We played this most of the time."

"Speaking of me being a Baby, Your birthday's coming up Dean." Dean sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong Dean afraid you're getting old?" Amber said as she shot the Zombies that had surrounded them suddenly, the room being filled with gun shots from the TV as well as the click of the controller buttons.

"Nah, Just I don't like Birthdays."

"How old are you going to be again?"

"I'm going to be 27."

"Damn Old Timer." Amber grumbled before she began cursing because some Zombies had begun to attack her. Roman coming to her rescue as she shot some of them off before they continued making their way through the game.

"So what do you feel like doing?"

"I don't really care."

"When is your birthday?"

"December 7th."

"Well we're in… Cincinnati, Ohio on that day aren't we?" Dean didn't answer going suddenly quiet.

"How about we go bowling?"

"Yeah! You good with that Dean?" Seth said as he turned looking at the older man who shrugged,

"Sure, Whatever." Seth smiled looking like a puppy before his smile disappeared into a pout as he fell onto the ground in the game. "Someone Help me!"

An hour or so had passed and they were still playing, Amber becoming a pro in the game and battling Seth to see who could kill the most zombies while Dean and Roman stayed in the back picking up things and such and then informing them which made the other two run back grab the remaining supplies before running off again. That's when Dean's phone sounded and he pulled it out of his pocket,

"What?" He said as he answered balancing it between his shoulder and ear.

"Cena is in his room. Room 412, it's on the floor above yours." Said the man on the other line. Dean's eyes darkened his lips forming an evil and cold smirk.

"Alright." He said as he clicked the phone before letting a Zombie attack him.

"Dean what the-"Seth began as he turned to look at the Leader.

"Leave me; I have to go do something real quick." He said as he tossed the control onto the couch, and walking over Seth's legs turning and spotting Roman's line of vision, the older man instantly understanding as he nodded before looking back at the screen.

Dean opened the door and closed it right behind him before cracking his neck and making his way to the door of the stairs wanting a quicker way up to Cena's room. He could already feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he toke the stairs by two his whole demeanor shifting to one of a hunter defending his group, from an intruder and as he opened the door of the stairs he closed it gently behind him not wanting Cena to hear it, who knows what the older man was thinking at this moment. He walked down the hallway and stopped right in front of John's door looking up and down the hall before scanning the door spotting the peep hole for the people inside to see the people on the outside.

He knocked three times before quickly stepping to the side putting up the sleeves of his Long-sleeve T-shirt. He could hear the shuffling coming from the inside before footsteps followed of course peeking through the peep hole before he the clicks of the door being unlocked followed. Dean couldn't wait a minute longer and when the door opened up an inch he pushed the door open knocking John to his feet, the older man in only Boxers

. Dean released the first punch hitting the older man square on the jaw, the adrenaline pumping even harder through him, the anger fueling it as he continued to punch the older man, time after time again. Dean's hand pressing him down by the throat while the other dropped round after round on his face. Dean breathing hard before he Stopped tightening his grip on the older man's neck his eyes wild and raw as he stared at him like a rabid and blood thirsty animal.

"Know listen to me Cena, You even step a foot near Amber, if I even see or hear that you even looked at her you are going to not only be messing with me but with Colby and Joseph. Colby may look innocent but when you fuck with someone he cares about he turns dangerous and don't even get me started on Joseph. You have already seen what he can do, I told you in the beginning to leave her the fuck alone but you wouldn't listen. You said you loved her but you left her like a piece of trash you fucking asshole."

His grip hardened more to the point that he was on the border of crushing the older man's neck, John's face turning even more purple as his source of oxygen was being cut off, that's when Dean heard a sob. He almost didn't hear it due to the adrenaline pumping in his hears but he did and he turned his head his eyes growing wilder as he saw one of the Bella Twins, one of the skanks who he could never remember their names lying in the bed, the white sheet wrapped tightly around her obviously naked body, her eyes filled with tears and her hair a huge mess. He glared at her and she let out another cry as she moved herself farther away from them hitting the head board.

"You have got to be kidding me." He snarled looking at John.

"How long have you guys been fucking?" He asked the room quiet before he snapped his head to look at the woman.

"How Long!"

"Th-Three Weeks." She said her voice cracking as Dean looked back at him.

"You fucking piece of shit, you cheated on Amber. After her being Faithful to you and opening herself up to you, you treat her like shit?"

"I…. Thought…. She… Had….. Slept….. With….. You…." He choked trying to pry the hands away from his throat.

"Well you thought wrong you fucker after everything she has done for you, of how much she defended you in front of us, and in front of her friends you treat her like this? You sleep with this two dollar whore."

"I am not a whore."

"Than what the fuck are you doing sleeping with him?" Dean snarled at The Bella Twin.

"Amber had it coming she always did." She said grinning. Dean glared at her before looking down at John,

"You fucking disgust me you know? Having a beautiful woman like Amber, Kind and Caring, and leaving her for a heartless and Slut of a woman like her, who probably has crabs and aids because she has slept with so many men."

"No-"

"Shut Up I saw you walk out of William Regal and even Mark Henry's bedroom, and to be honest even with your other skank of a sister." She instantly shut up. And Dean looked down at John,

"You left a fucking Million dollar woman, no she costs even more than that for a ring rat. You are a fucking Idiot." He growled as he released his throat the older man gasping as Dean stood looking at John in disgust giving him one more kick in the ribs as John Groaned falling over. The Bella Twin not even moving to check on him.

"That's what you choose. A fucking selfish bitch whose easiest way to rise in the company is to sleep with superstars." He turned and slammed the door closed walking down the hall and wiping his bloody fist onto his dark jeans.

"You think he'll say something?"

Said a voice as he turned seeing Randy and Phil leaning against the wall Randy looking at the door of his best friends' room having heard the whole commotion but knowing that John deserved it. While Phil was looking at Dean, a very close friend and mentor to the younger male.

"He won't not if he doesn't want anyone to know who he's sleeping with. Are you two?" Phil shook his head,

"He hurt Amber, she's a sweet kid everyone in the company adores her, even though she's only talked to some of us only a number of times everyone has a respect and soft spot for her." Dean looked at Randy who shook his head as well,

"Amber has always been nice to me, talked to Sam once while we were fighting helping her clear her head. I owe the girl; you just did her a favor putting him in his place. I got to go check on him."

"One of the Twins is in there." Dean said, Randy looking at him surprised but only nodding as he walked over. Opening and Closing the door behind him.

"So you care for Amber?" Phil said leaning his head back on the wall.

"Yeah." Dean said stretching his hand seeing the bruises on his knuckles. "A little too much don't you think for a friend."

"Phil, you know me-"

"It's because I Know you that I know you won't ever admit to anything, you won't admit to loving her and wanting to protect her as much as you do. You guys both have past baggage her with her dad and you with your family. You guys make a Dysfunctional pair but good none the less, Jonathan maybe this will be good for the both of you. Maybe it's time you let her in fully. Because everyone has seen the way your gaze lingers a bit too long, the way your eyes light up when she passes but you still stay composed. Every time you two fight it's just your way to hide your feelings. To not let anyone in deep, realize who you are. That you fight and say so many bad things to people to push them away because you don't want them to hurt you like your family did to you. I know all this because me and you aren't that different we both have painful pasts that make a hard and almost cold exterior come up but we both have people who break us, and there is only going to be one person who does that. Yours is Amber while mine is Amy."

He said as Dean sighed looking away.

"But a word of advice. Don't do what I did, Wait till she was gone and be angry all the time. Do it know, do it know while she's close Jon," Phil said putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't wait until she's gone, until you've pushed her so far that you don't know how to get her back. I'll see you around okay kid?"

Dean nodded before he watched Phil walk away. Dean made his way to the elevator and toke it down to the bottom floor before making his way back into their room. Amber looking at the door as well as the other two members, Roman's eyes looking at his fist before looking back at the screen.

"Where'd you go?" Asked Amber as she looked at him her Grey Green eyes so bright,

"Had to go do something I should have done since the very beginning." He answered as he sat down onto the couch, Amber smiling slightly, content with the answer before she turned her attention back on the screen, Dean filling a strange sense of belonging as he felt near the woman before he looked at the screen watching as they continued to play.

What Punk had said continuing to revolve around his mind.

(Well there it is! The first step of The Dean and Amber Love, So John is going to be out of the picture for some time and well me having always been a fan of CM Punk decided to bring him into the picture wanting him to be a type of mentor to Dean. So what do you guys think? Like it? I actually had fun writing this chapter always was a fan of Violence and shocking twists hence the reason why I decided to stick the Bella Twin in there also a little insider in the chapter, I was writing this and was so into it that my mind was so caught up and I couldn't remember the name of the Twin that is actually with John, or was it was Nikki right? Cause Brie is with Daniel or am I Mixed up? Oh well Review you guys! This time I want 52 Reviews! So review if you want the next chapter where you might meet a member of Dean's Family…. Oh the Possibilities!)


	15. Unexpected Birthday Present

The building was pretty big for just being a bowling alley, and was made of dark grey stone giving it a very medieval look. Reminding her a lot of Dean for some very strange reason.

"You guys do realize I am going to whoop all your asses' right?" Amber cockily said as they entered the building, the inside very futuristic, and a complete opposite of it. The walls were painted a dark gray with Black floors with strange white designs on them while everything else was silver.

"I am going to kick your ass girl, you aint got a chance." Seth laughed, Roman rolling his eyes as he looked at the both of them,

"Why are you so sure?"

"My brother won first place in a bowling championship."

"But you weren't the one who won." Roman pointed out Amber rolling her eyes,

"Yeah but as they say it's all about the genes babe." Roman and Seth cracked up as they walked up to the counter ordering their shoes and getting a lane as well as the balls. Amber looked at Dean who was standing behind her, his head covered by a beanie and was wearing a Hoody his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong Birthday Boy? Why so Serious?" She said poking his arm. Dean raised a brow at her but said nothing just shrugged.

"Here, I was going to give you this later on but it seems you need it know." She said handing him a Small Black Box with a Dark red bow on it which made him smile before he undid the ribbon and opened the top. It was three gifts in one box; one was a Black Lighter with his real name written on it in bloody lettering, Jonathan Good. While the last two were rings, which got his attention because they were skulls with red eyes and at the bottom it had a kind of block where they each had a name, the first one Moxley and the next had Ambrose, his two ring names. He smiled and slipped them on putting both of them on a separate finger one of them on his middle and the other on his ring finger.

"Thought you hated me smoking?" Dean said as he flipped the lighter in between his fingers, in the same hand he had placed the rings.

"I do, but you never listen to anyone so I might as well get used to you being you." Dean smirked before looking at her,

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said back before walking over to the guys grabbing her shoes, while Dean looked down at his gift.

"Okay Amber what do you want your name to be?"

"Sexy!" She said smiling.

"Should have known." Seth grumbled putting it in,

"I want to be Nemo."

"Like Finding Nemo?" Amber rose an eyebrow before Seth glared at her,

"What I fucking love that movie."

"Okay sorry." She put her hands up as they looked at Roman. "Just put Joseph."

"Going with your real name, not fun at all." Seth grumbled before looking at Dean who was looking at his phone with interest.

"Dean?"

"Dean."

"You guys are both kill joys." Amber pouted as their names popped up onto the screen signifying that they were now ready to play.

"Okay, I go first!" She announced as she grabbed her pinkish purplish ball. She aimed and let it loose watching as the ball glided down the path and hit all the pins, the board giving her a strike which she turned and smiled seeing Seth and Roman staring at her, "Take that Bitches."

She said smiling before sitting down in one of the seats. As Seth went up hitting 6 pins on the first try and only two on the last, Roman went next patting the younger male's head and knocking down seven on his first attempt while knocking down the last ones in his last turn. When Dean went up he knocked them all down in one hit.

"That's not fair, He has the birthday luck."

"Shut Up Seth." Grumbled Amber as she grabbed her ball and once again got a strike like Dean. They played that way for a while; going in the order of course after a while they began to just say random tings in an attempt to mess each other up either by just creeping one another out or making them crack up and making the ball go off course. Everyone was having fun well except for the birthday boy himself who seemed to be trapped in his own little world as he looked at his phone, and the looking around him almost as if he were waiting for someone to come or something to happen. His eyes would scan the bowling alley before returning to his phone and then following the order once again.

"Dean you want to come with me?" Dean looked up at the young female who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where?"

"To go get some drinks and some snacks and such the guys are starving."

"Yeah course; they have some good buffalo wings."

"And you would know this why."

"Because there's a sign right there." He said without missing a beat as he pointed at a poster which sure enough said, 'Best Buffalo Wings in Cincinnati'.

"Nothing ever escapes your eye does it?"

"Nope, and that's a good quality." He stood up and walked up the steps and through a glass door which led to a small restaurant which Amber thought was quite convenient.

"Jon? Jonathan Good? Is that You?" Asked a short and old woman with gray hair and thick glasses. "Hey Marge." "Well I haven't seen you since you were… what? 18?"

"Yeah it's been a long time." He grumbled hugging the woman awkwardly as she stepped back looking the younger man,

"My, My, You look just like your father." Amber noticed that his jaw clenched the muscles becoming tense as he looked away,

"Yeah, We'll take Four Cokes and an order of thirty, you know what a Forty of Buffalo wings."

"Okay Jon, Your order will be right up, Glad to have seen you." The older woman said before disappearing into the kitchen, Amber furrowed her brows and looked at Dean, "You a local?"

"Yeah… Was born and raised here…. Sadly." He said as he sat down in one of the booths. "Dean why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, I don't like talking about it, would you like talking about your dad when you were in Austin, Texas?"

"No…" She said quietly as she looked at her hands.

"Exactly my point." He growled running a hand through his hair. Amber stayed quiet as she watched his eyes scan the outside, watching as the cars drove down the street his eyes lingering on the cars that entered the Bowling alley before looking back to the rode when he sensed or decided they weren't of importance anymore.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked after a few minutes biting her lip afterwards as his eyes landed on her the same intense stare know passed onto her. They went back to their normal state after he realized he was staring at her.

"What?"

"Who are you looking for, it's like you're searching for someone who's going to kill you." He arched an eyebrow and she looked away,

"So… You look like you're dad?" The Eyebrow arched even higher if possible his expression neutral but Amber knew she had over stepped a line of some sort in asking that question.

"Sorry… It's just you know a lot about me but I don't know anything of you." Dean stayed quiet and Amber didn't expect him to say anything else except once she heard a sigh escape his lips and looked up she could see his expression had loosened into one of friendliness.

"My Mom's name is Lucy my father's name is Gerald, I have an older brother named Michael and a younger sister name Ashley. My father was an alcoholic bastard who beat on my mother and my mother accepted it with open arms and when I tried to talk to about it, she let her anger out on me. Pretty much I got the unfair side of the stick shoved up my ass since My Older brother, Mother, and Father beat me as I tried to protect my younger sister who after some time got brainwashed and turned on me to. When I turned 18 that was all I needed and I ran away from this hell hole. Anything else you need to know?" Amber shook her head looking at her hand before looking back up.

"You know that's the longest time you have talked to me, besides you're nightmare and I think you were still somewhat drunk."

"Don't get used to it." Silence followed.

"Thank you." Dean looked at him raising an eyebrow once again, "Quit doing that, I never told you Thank you."

"For what?"

"For… Being there for me… When my dad hit me, When John Broke up with me, and when Kofi almost fell onto me, you pushed me aside and protected me. You've always been there and well Thanks."

Dean smiled and Amber was shocked, Dean had actually smiled, not the smirk or the smile that was just a 'Ha' smile but a true and genuine smile, a smile that made her smile back at him. He looked like a completely different man, someone who she didn't even know. "You should smile more often." She said softly Dean's eyes furrowing,

"Do what More Often."

"Smile, you look… Better." He smiled again and she smiled as well just as Marge came over and set their food in front of them.

"There ya go. Sorry for the wait."

"Its fine, the food looks delicious,"

"Why thank you. Jon aren't you going to introduce us?" Jon looked up from having taken a bite from one of the wings and rolled his eyes,

"it's fine he's too busy stuffing his face, and I'm Amber Jimenez, a friend of his."

"Well I'm Marge and I have to admit I am kind of disappointed that you aren't his Girlfriend. But he is being nice to you right?" Amber smiled warmly at her ignoring the blush that had crept onto her face, "He has, and he's been there for me, no complaints."

"Well, I am surprised. My Baby Brother has always been quite the trouble maker."

Said a deeper voice. Amber in the corner of her eye saw Dean Freeze and tense and she let her eyes fall on the figure in front of her. This man who she knew was Michael was an inch shorter than Dean and had Spikey short black hair, Light skin, and Dark brown black eyes. He had the same strong jaw as Dean except this older man had a bit of stubble and had a much more chiseled expression. He was also thinner but still toned almost as if he were a swimmer or a runner.

"How long has it been Baby Bro, one year, two years, maybe five years?"

"It's been 9 years Michael."

"Yeah, nine years since you left, since you broke our mother's heart Jonathan." The older male hissed his eyes darkening to a black as Jon stood his eyes becoming Dark storm clouds. Amber followed suit and Marge toke a step back pulling Amber with her the younger female looking at her in confusion.

"Honey if you know what's best you'll take a step back. If they are still the same since they were younger, World War 3 is about to break loose." Amber looked forward.

"I didn't break her heart." Dean snarled glaring at his brother. Michael releasing a cold and humorless laugh.

"Yes you fucking did Jonathan, after you left, after you disappeared is more accurate, we all found out that you had always been mother's favorite? Why because you looked some much like our father, me? I wasn't good enough because as you can obviously see I'm all of our Mom, Ashley wasn't good enough because she was a mix of the two but she was a girl. And then there was you, Spitting Image of our dad, same attitude, same fucking cruel and cold mentality. Everything he was was passed onto you his clone. Even his short temper and violence you inherited. But you also inherited one small thing, His Cowardliness." Dean toke a step forward seeing his Brother's eyes waver slightly and he smirked.

"I don't think so Michael, You bring it up because I'm not the one who got it but you did. Me? You want to know what I inherited and I would do anything to give away, His Hard exterior, the exterior that causes me to not give a fuck what people think including my own fucking family."

Michael growled and threw the first punch, Dean dodged it but his brother expected it instantly throwing out another hit but Dean having much practice dodged as well. Dean shoved his brother away causing the older male to fall hard onto the tile flooring. Dean toke a step but stopped turning around the same glare aimed to who had touched his wrist , but it slipped away as he saw Amber.

"Dean, Stop… Please." Dean looked at her before looking down at his brother who was being helped up by the cook of the restaurant, Michael shoving him off and glaring at him,

"What the fuck Dean? You a fucking girl know pushing me?" Dean could feel his temper boiling but it calmed down as he felt Amber squeeze his wrist.

"No I just know I'm much better than you. You can think anything you want of me, I've never cared and I'm not about to start know." He said as he turned grabbing the Soda's and walked out of the restaurant Amber grabbed the wings and turned coming face to face with a young woman, not as young as her but around her twenties, maybe 23, She had long Flowing Brown hair like Dean's, The same type of eyes as Michael, and the same light skin.

"You, Who are you?" She asked her voice very gentle.

"I'm Amber of friend of De-Jon." She said correcting herself since she had been so accustomed to using his ring name.

"How did you make him stop?"

"What? I didn't make him do anything." She said perplexed by this girl and that question.

"Jon has always had a problem with his temper no matter whom it's turned to, Girl or Boy, and when he saw you his whole demeanor stopped almost as if you had hit the off button somewhere inside him."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I've seen his temper it's been directed at me many times. Know I'm very sorry but I have to go." She began to walk away and the woman stopped her, handing her over a piece of paper.

"I'm Ashley, Jon's younger sister. I-I…. I have tried on many occasions to reach my brother but he's still hurt after what I have done, can you…. Can you just call me so I can record your number? So I can reach you and know how my brother is." Amber stayed silent and looked at the woman only seeing sincerity in her eyes and sighed nodding as she put the number in her pocket.

"Yeah, Sure. Bye." She turned and made her way over, Ashley walking over to kneel beside Michael who ripped his arm away from his sister,

"Traitor." He hissed as he stood and stalked out of the room. Ashley looking out the glass door and seeing Jon speaking to Amber, The younger woman asking him if he was okay. Ashley smiled gently; at least she knew Jon was okay.

(Okay so in the last chapter I wrote Person well you have met people from Dean's Past. I actually felt kind of strange writing this chapter so sorry if it isn't that good promise that the next couple ones are going to be good you all might like them especially the next one which is going to be The Diva's Title Match! With an unexpected Guest coming…. Who could it possibly be? Since I love torturing you guys, I'll need 58 reviews. And that is why they call me the Slave driver Author, not to be confused in any way with the hash slinging slasher from SpongeBob. Anyway Review!)


	16. Diva's Title

"Damn I can't wait to get home, see My Girlfriend, My Mom, My Dad, My Girlfriend, My Family, Did I mention my girlfriend?" Seth said as he threw his bag into the car, Roman snorting as he put it against the side trying to keep the car organized.

"Calm down speedy, we still have a whole show to go through before any of us get to go home." Seth looked at Roman and sighed,

"I know man but it's been months since I saw any of them, I'm ready to just go and see them even though it's only for three days. At least we get to spend Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and One more day with them." "Yeah I miss my girl's cooking."

"What Roman Reigns has a girlfriend?" Amber said smiling as she gave him her Duffel Bag as well as her suitcase.

"Yup, Jenny and I have been together for about three years." "You beat me and Leigh, by a year." Seth added.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Seth looking at the younger female who was wearing a loose pair of Cargo Shorts, Black T-shirt, and Converse just looking very casual.

"I am going to go to my Apartment before anything and see my dog."

"Really?"

"Hey, he's like my son. Then I'll go home and see my family." Dean walked out of the hotel after having paid and tossed his bag into the car.

"How about you Jon? What are you going to do for Christmas, since we're in your home town and all?"

"Nothing, Stay in a hotel, Drink, go back to the hotel and sleep. The same thing I've been doing since I left here nine years ago." Seth and Roman sighed already knowing what he would be doing and closing the trunk of the car. An Idea popping into Amber's head as she smiled,

"Then come home with me." All three men stopped and turned to see her,

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, No one should spend Christmas alone, plus I have enough family to share around." Dean smirked and shook his head,

"You sure?"

"Dean, If I wasn't sure I would have never brought it up know wouldn't I? Know what do you say, yes or no?"

"Alright." He said.

"Great! Now let's go, I have a Diva's title to win, plus I drive!" She said as she skipped to the Driver side and climbing in. Seth and Roman looked at Dean a smile creeping on their faces,

"Maybe you might grow some balls and finally tell her."

"Maybe you guys should shut the fuck up before I kick both of you in your balls and you're girlfriends will leave you due to you being incapable of creating children."

"At Least we have Girlfriends…" Murmured Seth earning a glare from Dean who took a step forward making Seth smile nervously before running around Dean,

"I call Shotgun!" He yelled over his shoulder before quickly slipping into the car, and closing the door rapidly just in case.

"The Kid has a point; this is your perfect chance."

"I know the dweeb is right it's just, I just don't want to fuck up our relationship which already toke a long time to create, I especially don't want to fuck it up while were with her family."

"Just saying man you better tell her now before you fuck something up." Roman said before turning and heading to the car, Dean sighing and shaking his head,

"That's the same shit that fucking Punk told me." He whispered before walking to his side and opening the door, smirking as he could already hear Seth and Amber fighting over what station they would listen to on this car ride.

Amber was ready, she was pumped, she was determined. She felt just as she had on her first match, like this was a new start for her. And it was this was the moment many women in her industry waited for, the chance to be marked into history by holding a championship and even though she was only here for a short amount of time she deserved this, she had proved herself.

She was wearing a new design on her ring gear bringing both her Shield attire as well as her normal in ring attire, She wore a Black Top/Sports bra the front looking like a sports bra while the back looked like the vests the wore and even had a Hoody which she liked, A pair of Black Jean shorts with a Silver studded belt and Black Combat boots. She had left her hair down and straight and had added only a bit of makeup just eyeliner and mascara with some lip gloss.

"You ready?" Said Dean as he watched her doing some warm up as they waited outside the doors of the steps to go down through the audience, just like their normal entrance. She was currently jumping in place and stopped stretching out her arms.

"Yup, I am ready."

"You got this, plus if you win you'll actually be a part of us. Have a title of your very own." Seth said showing his Tag Team Championship, Roman holding the other one. Dean looked at her, and Amber caught a strange emotion,

"What's wrong Dean? Don't want me to win?" Dean looked at her and looked at the ground.

"You better win." He said finally but it didn't seem that's what he wanted to say. Their music began to play and Amber walked out, The Guys stopping right above allowing her to enter the ring alone. Amber jumped over the fence hearing the cheers of the crowd. She slid into the ring and jumped on the turnbuckle smiling as the crowd cheered harder than she thought possible before she jumped off and leaned against her knees ready for Eve to come out.

"Vince wants Amber out of the Shield." Dean said once they got back outside. Seth's eyes widened while Roman furrowed his brows.

"What?" Roman said staring at Dean.

"Vince says that their isn't really a good reason why she would stay with us. Says that the crowd liked us more when it was just us three, that Amber isn't rising to her full potential while she's with us. That in popularity she's out grown us." He said looking ahead not even looking at the men. "If she loses, she'll stay with us and if she wins she's out."

"Well than let's tell her!" Seth said beginning to go back but Dean grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"We can't be selfish. She's always wanted it and if it's a matter of trading, Leaving us for the Title. Then so be it, I just want her to be happy." The leader said as he looked towards the door they had just come from and continuing down the hall towards their locker room leaving behind the two men.

Amber and Eve were staring at one another, taking in each other's presence, challenging one another with only their eyes, waiting for the referee to call the bell to be rung. A million thoughts ran through each of the women's' face but to the youngest a weird and strange emotion filled her, made her feel nervous and scared. As if she had somehow swallowed ice and made her suddenly feel uncomfortable. She shook it off as she jumped just as the bell rang. They circled each other, Eve glaring at her which earned her one back, to the people outside the ring they looked like two rabid dogs fighting for a scrap of meat, but in this case the scrap of meat was a five star steak. Eve made the first move going towards her and locking up.

Eve instantly took control as she dropped the younger girl roughly onto her back but Amber quickly got up as they circled each other once more. Amber went first this time but as she was going to lock up with Eve tricked her and kicked her hip making the woman sway roughly to the left. Amber grabbed her hand and threw her to the ropes, Eve bouncing towards her and getting a Shoulder to her abdomen making her fall hard as well onto the mat. Amber wasted no time and ran to the ropes before jumping, her plan to fall onto Eve, but it didn't go that way as Eve rolled out Amber falling onto her knees. When she looked up a boot connected with her mouth making her fall back and making her head hit the turnbuckle her head swimming,

"Amber are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She said sitting up and rubbing her head as she opened her eyes seeing the Referee. She stood and just missed Eve trying to kick her again, Amber grabbing her leg and yanking it up hearing a cry as Eve did the splits. Amber then dropped her leg and turned getting on the turnbuckle once again and landing her knee's on Eve's leg Eve crying out. She got up and yanked Eve up by her hair barely making out the warning of the Referee. Amber threw Eve into one of the turnbuckles, The Diva Champion hitting her back against it and landed into a heap on the ground her arms dangling against the rope.

Amber ran to the next Turn buckle and began to run towards her, her whole plan to spear her but as she neared Eve Moved out the way and her body slammed into the turnbuckle the impact making her fall out of the ring and onto the ground. The Crowd Gasped at the impact and watched as Amber landed onto the ground before hearing a groan escape her as she rubbed her shoulder already knowing a bruise would be forming. Eve climbed slowly up the turnbuckle her leg feeling as if it were on fire before she launched herself and landed on top of the girl who cried out again as did she due to the fact that she had landed wrong on her leg making electric pain run through it. Amber was the first to get up and she grabbed Eve before throwing her into some stairs.

The match continued that way for twenty minutes adding that to the already ten minutes. They beat each other, bruised Each other, made each other hiss and cry in pain as they continued both wanting the title just as much as the other. But after having both fallen off the turnbuckle they lay their breathing heavily both hurting, both sore and not wanting to move. Amber was staring at the light above the ring ready to give up until she heard a voice, two voices, no, six voices and turned her head to the side, Seeing Tyson, Natalya, Kaitlyn, Dean, Seth, and Roman all standing at the ring the Referee telling them not to interfere but her eyes were drawn to Dean who yelled,

"Come on Amber!" Seth looked at her as well but with a sadness in his eyes as well as Roman, She wondered what that was but she stood up none the less yanking herself to the Turnbuckle and lifting herself with such pain that every movement made her whimper slightly. When she finally reached the top she stared at Eve who was laying on all fours completely tired, completely exhausted just like Amber. She looked at Dean and Dean smirked,

"Use My Move." He mouthed and Amber nodded sucking in as much energy, as much adrenaline as she had left and pushed herself to do it, to finish this match and give the crowd of Ohio, the greatest fucking Diva's match in the whole fucking world. She grabbed Eve by her top and picked her up, Eve leaning against her. Amber looked at the Crowd and then at the Six friends, The Six friends that were like family to her.

She grabbed Eve by her shorts, and with one final look at the crowd dropped Eve, Face first into the matt. Eve's body went limp and Amber flipped her over, her body giving out just as she lay on top of her for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" yelled the Ref. The Crowd erupted, the cheering almost hurting her ears.

"The Winner and New Diva's Champion Amber Jade!" Amber was helped up by Tyson and Natalya who lifted her arms as the Crowd cheered. Amber turned to see the Ref hand her the Title- Her Title and tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the cool metal in her arms. She Hugged Natalya, The older woman's eyes filled with tears.

"You did it Honey."

"Not without you." She said hugging her before jumping on Tyson who squeezed her.

Dean, Roman, And Seth stayed outside still having to be in Character but also knowing that they would be able to congratulate her backstage. Amber smiled at them before getting onto the Turnbuckle slowly her body still sore and balancing herself with one hand lifted the Title into the air, the crowd cheering but also clapping. There was nothing that could ruin that moment, nothing that could ruin her win.

That's when it happened. She couldn't believe when she heard his Theme music, the music feeling like a bucket of cold water and she turned around her eyes wide and full of fear and anger, she couldn't believe that it was his music. But she knew it was his for certain as the Crowd cheered and yelled, she knew that it was Her Father's music. And sure enough he walked out, a smile on his face, a Fucking smile that was of pride. Amber froze on the spot, and everyone and everything tuned out her eyes only falling on the man who was walking towards her. The Memory and The pain running through her mind as she instinctively lifted a hand to her lip. She flinched when she felt the arm encircle her waist and pull her behind.

When she caught sight of Blue Gray eyes she knew it was Dean. Steve climbed into the ring and walked towards Amber, Dean letting out an Animalistic Growl as Seth and Roman stood in front of Dean, Tyson as well added to the mix. Steve glared at them before looking at Amber a sad look crossing his face as he saw the way she flinched at the simple sight of him.

"I just want to talk to her." He growled. The guys didn't budge,

"That's the same shit you said before you hit her." Tyson growled, Forgetting about the respect he had for Steve, to protect the younger woman.

"Please-"

"Let him." Said a Weak voice, Dean turning astonished and in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Amber, Have you forgotten-"

"No I haven't but-But… Just let him talk." She said cursing herself and imagining a thousand ways this could go wrong as well as feeling like a dumbass for giving him another chance. The Boys stepped aside and Steve walked forward before stopping in front of Dean who hadn't budged instead had glared at him, if looks could Kill was all Amber had to say.

"Ambrose."

"Austin." Dean said coldly. "Dean." Amber said gently, Dean looking t her before taking one step to the side allowing her to moved past him but only to stand beside him, Amber not wanting to get too close to him.

"Look I know I fucked up-"

"That's an Understatement." Roman said from behind Steve, The older man turning to glare at him.

"But I'm trying to make Amends here." He said through clenched teeth as he looked at Roman before looking at Amber.

"Christmas is coming and I want you to come spend it with me. Or at least come see me so we can talk."

"Steve-"

"Don't tell me anything okay." He said as he handed her a folder. Which she toke with shaky hands before looking away.

"Congrats on your title." He whispered gently before he walked out of the ring Amber watching him leave feeling the tears prick at her eyes.

"You better not be crying Amber." Dean said as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah you should be fucking happy!" Yelled Seth. As they all got out of the Ring. They made their way backstage and everyone was talking inter mingling, not caring that they were supposed to be enemies outside the ring.

Amber and Dean were walking behind them, Dean snapping at some of the wrestlers who asked if she was related to Steve, but Amber calmed him down telling them that she was his daughter, the word sounding strange in the same sentence with his name. As they walked out of the stadium, after she said goodbye to Natalya, Tyson, and Kaitlyn, and only walking behind the guys so they could go to the airport she stopped.

She had changed and had her gym bag, and looked up at the sky seeing the Moon which was full. Roman and Seth were walking to the car both talking about their girlfriends and Amber looked at the Folder in her hands opening it and looking at the plane ticket that said Los Angeles, California to Austin, Texas Round trip. She sighed,

"What are you going to do?" Asked Dean as she looked at him, Dean not sounding angry but Neutral, Knowing that this was a decision she had to make on her own, The Decision to talk to her dad or to not to. The Decision that could mean that she was ready to speak with him or that she didn't want a relationship with him at all that he was dead to her. Amber looked at the Airplane tickets and finally said,

"He fucked up his chances, He can't expect me to take a hit and then forgive him. Maybe in the future but know, in this moment. No." She grabbed the tickets and ripped them watching s they floated into the trash can before she tossed the folder in as well before turning.

"You ready to go home?" Dean said smiling at her, the smile that he honestly only let her see.

"Only if you come with me." Amber said smiling as they walked side by side to the car where Seth and Roman were smiling at them.

(Very Angsty Chapter right? Well there are going to be some major changes in the future but the next chapter will be Dean meeting Amber's family. I am going to love writing this and I hope you guys will love reading it! Also, since I totally didn't wait for you guys to review, I am now going to ask for 58 reviews, anyways Review ya'll!)


	17. Meeting the Family

"Reno! Janae!" Yelled Amber leaving her suitcase as she ran towards the two figures, pulling them into a tight hug. Reno, The male, who was tall and slender with unruly Black hair, Hazel eyes, and Light tan skin smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her head,

"I missed you Jade." He said, the much smaller female probably around the same height as AJ, but who had long Hip length dyed red hair, Green eyes, and pale skin, squeezing her friend. "You don't even call or nothing Baby Girl."

"I shouldn't be the one who had to call you guys."

"Uh, yeah you did or have you forgotten our promise."

"Babe, you know Jade, she has Alzheimer's." Reno said laughing as Amber smacked him. "So I'm taking it you two are still together." Amber said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We've been together since the beginning of High School." Reno said shrugging, "And know for the rest of our lives." Janae added lifting up her hand showing the engagement ring.

"Oh My God! Congrats!" Amber said hugging the both of them again before she turned seeing John standing a few feet away, standing awkwardly with his Bag slung over his shoulder as well as hers and her suitcase.

"Oh Fuck, Sorry Dean. Reno, Janae, this is Jonathan, But I'm used to Dean. Dean this is Reno and Janae, some friends from High School."

"Hey." Reno said sticking out his hand, Dean taking it once he was close to them,

"Hey." Janae smiled and shook his hand as well. "Please tell me you brought my car."

"Yup your baby is in the parking lot." Amber did a little happy dance but stopped blushing as Dean let out a deep laugh shaking his head at her.

"Here" He said giving her, her title as well as the rolling suitcase. "Damn let me check out that Diva's Title." Janae said as she got it whistling lowly as she inspected it. Her eyes raising to the Title that Dean had of the United States Championship.

"I like his better." Reno said as they began to make their way out of LAX. "You're a guy obviously you're going to like that one."

"Unless you're gay." Amber added, Janae nodding.

"Yup, or you might be because of the Butterflies."

"You know there are some guys who like Butterflies right?" Dean said looking at them.

"Do you like it?"

"By itself no, on you yeah." Amber blushed but hid it with a smile as Dean acted Casual. "Thanks for coming to pick us up and dropping off my car."

"Of course, we would take you all the way home, but if we don't start driving we won't make it in time to spend Christmas with Reno's family in Nevada."

"One of the many reason's they named me Reno."

"You guys will make it in time; it's only six in the morning."

"Yeah, we'll get their before it's time to open presents. Speaking of Presents." Janae toke out a small box from her bag and handed it to not Amber but Dean,

"Do me a favor will ya? Don't let her open it." Dean smirked at Amber who pouted. "Well we'll see ya later okay?"

"Okay." Amber said hugging both of them, getting the keys from Reno and Dean Nodding as they made their way towards the other parking lot. Dean put the present inside his jacket Amber rolling her eyes, "You're mean."

"Hey I'm doing a favor, have to keep it." They walked across the street the cars and buses stopping as they walked into the parking lot in front of the exit.

"Do you even know what floor it's on?"

"It's on floor one, Janae hates heights."

"You guys good friends?"

"Well with Janae, We became friends the first day, Reno and I met three weeks later, since he got moved into my Spanish class and I Hooked them up."

"Match maker."

"To bad my love life sucks." Amber grumbled as she spotted her car smiling as she made her way over and unlocking it. She opened the trunk and tossed her bags in it. "Don't you wish Roman was here?"

"Yeah, I miss mister perfectionist." They tossed their things and closed it before getting inside. "Oh How I've missed my car." Amber said as she stuck the key in the ignition hearing her car rumbled to life.

"Really?" Dean said as he looked at her,

"You wouldn't understand the love that runs through a car and a person." Dean snorted and shook his head,

"Whatever, What do you have on the radio." He said pushing the button.

"If I can still remember I think it's a CD my brother made for me with a mix of some bands." Sure enough it was the first song was Alive by POD which caught Dean of guard not having ever imagined Amber liking this band. Amber pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway,

"So tell me about your family what are they like?"

"Well My Brother Juan and Step Dad Oscar are overly protective of me, My Sister, Mayra punks on me, and My Mom well my mom's a mom." Dean nodded, "So have you told you're family about the whole Steve incident."

"No, But I am going to have to talk to my Mom and Step-Dad about some things." "Hmm… How long till we get there?"

"An Hour, so just catch some Z's or something."

"Alright." Dean turned, pulled on the hood of his hoodie, and leaned against the window, closing his eyes and letting sleep come over him.

Amber looked down the highway feeling a sense of comfort go through her as she saw her hometown. She felt like she was complete, and suddenly missed being home, missed seeing the Los Angeles people. She looked over at Dean and smiled seeing him asleep his mouth hanging open. It was very strange the way their relationship had grown in the past weeks, going from one of anger to allies to friends. But know as she thought about it she wasn't really sure what they were, they had been throwing flirty suggestions at each other through the whole trip but Dean was so serious that she wasn't sure he was being serious or not. And it didn't make things easier that Natalya had pointed out her attraction to him. Yup, Amber Jade the new Diva had a crush or was in love with Dean Ambrose, the leader of the Shield.

But In her defense who couldn't love him when he had been there for her. Hence the reason why she had invited him to spend Christmas with her family. She wanted to see if maybe they could grow closer and she could see if he felt something for her, or at least he knew that she cared. She sighed and put the volume up a bit as Seven Sins by Maria Kanellis, a released Diva came on. Amber instantly humming to it and if singing it but in a low tone not wanting Dean to awaken.

"My Demons are my company; I'm feeling like a zombie. The Devil's finally got me, Hand's around my throat trying to make me choke. I cannot get back what I desire, so I'll just lay here in this fire. It was heaven yesterday, how could I throw it away. Give me one good love cliché; give me one more good game to play. Seven Sins, Seven Sin, are making my head spin in this hell I'm living in. Seven Sins, Seven Sins, Seven Sins, which one will pull me in, is there no way I can win. Seven Sins. Lust this fairy tale sucks, why didn't I give you trust, run the circles of hell, I wonder why I fell in love with you. I don't understand why I can't find your eternity, oh never mind. It was heaven yesterday, how could you throw it away. Seven Sins, Seven Sin, are making my head spin in this hell I'm living in. Seven Sins, Seven Sins, Seven Sins, which one will pull me in, is there no way I can win. Spinning, spinning, round and round, how could love knock me down, got me wrapped up in your spell, I'm trapped in my own hell."

"Glad to hear that." Dean said making Amber stop singing and look at him before looking away.

"Never knew you could sing, Jimenez."

"You never asked." She said quietly. "Touché, We almost there."

"Yup."

She Said as they pulled into the driveway, It was a two floor home but it had two doors in the front of the house with a gate separating each side, on the left was an older woman watering her plants, her husband sitting on the bench with a cup of coffee and the newspaper opened in front of him.

"Thought you lived in an apartment by yourself."

"I do this is an Apartment Duplex. My Neighbors Rita and Francisco live on the left I live on the right."

She said as she jumped out the car and went to the trunk taking out her stuff and heading up the wood steps.

"Buenos Dias, Amber, Bienvenida a casa."

"Buenos Dias a ti tambiene Rita, Morning Francisco." "Mornin, Amber as Rita said, Welcome Home."

"Thank you."

"Te compramos comida, we got you groceries." Said Rita the older woman looking up her, greying hair put in a tight bun.

"Thank you." She said as she opened her door using her key, Dean smiling at the couple before walking inside Amber going in behind him.

"Nice House."

Dean complimented seeing around the house. When you walked in you instantly saw the stone steps to go to the second level as well as the Living room which was rather large and had wood flooring, The living room walls were a light brown and the Three sofas which were placed in the living room, The three person couch placed against the stairs while the two persons were faced in front of each other, were black leather. There was a Large Checkered rug on the ground underneath the wooden coffee table and there was a Plasma TV with a shelf underneath with Movies, CD's and a couple of books. There was also a Desk with a Computer pushed in the corner. Dean could see that the next room was the Kitchen but all he could see was that the rooms were separated by an arch and that there were White Tiles in the kitchen.

There was also a Sliding glass door and in front of that there was a Table with Tall Chairs as well as a tall table. But as he toke a step forward to continue investigating a loud thump was heard from upstairs, before a large Black and Gold Fur ball came bounding down the steps. "Hey Krueger." Amber said as she kneeled the dog, which he could see was a Bernese mountain dog put his paws onto his master's shoulders and beginning to lick her cheek, Whimpering and Yipping.

"I Know, I missed you to." She said petting the dog's head and rubbing his belly as he laid down.

"That's your dog?" "Yup, this is my baby Krueger."

"How old is he?"

"He's one and a half, I got him when I entered my senior year of High School." Krueger hearing the man's voice stood up and walked over to him, smelling his leg before sitting down and looking up at the older male cocking his head to the side, letting his tongue come out of his mouth. Dean smiled and leaned down petting the dog's head.

"You Like Dog's?" Amber asked. "Yeah, Had a Doberman named Rocky growing up, Died though when I was fifteen when Michael toking him walking. Rocky pulled to hard, the leash slipped out of his hands and as he ran across the street go hit by a passing car. He broke his two back legs and they weren't sure if he was going to be able to walk again, so instead of making him suffer we decided to put him to sleep."

"Sad… Well bring your stuff upstairs so I can show you the bedroom you'll be staying in." He looked up.

"I'm fine on the couch."

"No, you're my guest you're staying in the guest bedroom."

She climbed up the steps with her bags, and seeing Amber go upstairs Krueger booked it up the stairs as well. As Dean made his way up he could see Photos of Amber with her family. One picture caught his eye though, one of a young Amber probably no older than 6 and had her hair in Pigtails, she was smiling as she stood next to a tall man with dark skin, a very strong face and build who had her on his shoulder, A short woman with pale skin, brown eyes, and curly hair, she was also short and plump and besides them were two teens, one of them was a spitting image of the woman, except she was a bit more thin but still Chubby. The Boy was tall like his dad and had a very muscular build to him even though he looked to be no older than 14, and finally standing beside Oscar but not looking to happy was Steve, His hair long and showing the Blonde.

"That's when we went to Disney Land, Me, My Mom Maria, My Step Dad, Steve, Juan, and Mayra." "You look happy."

"Yeah." Dean walked up and there were three doors, the last one had a small hallway which then led to the door.

"This is the bathroom." She said opening the door directly in front of the stairs, the bathroom was rather large, it had a Bathtub with a Shower head above it, a toilet, and a Counter with a sink and large mirror on it. There was also a Cabinet right next to the Tub, and was in front of the Toilet.

"This is the guest." She said opening the door beside it, revealing a bedroom that had the walls painted a light Crème, a king size bed with Brown sheets and white pillows, two light brown nightstands as well as a dresser and a couch with a sliding glass door closet.

"Finally this is my bedroom." She said opening her bedroom door, her room was larger than the Guest and had a King size bed with Dark Purple sheets, Black pillows and a Dark Brown head board. There were two nightstands on each side as well, with a dresser and a TV with a door which he guessed led to the closet which must be a walk in closet. There were pictures hanging up as well but only two, one was of her sister and Brother with Four kids and the last one was of Her Mom, and Two Dads.

"Well this is my house." She said finally rubbing her neck feeling shy all of a sudden. "It's nice."

"Yeah, you feel like relaxing?"

"Yeah, But I am kind of hungry."

"All right I have some food in the fridge, How about I make us something and we watch some movies." "Sounds like a plan."

"So tell me why I'm forced to wear Red and Black?" Dean yelled from his room and looking out the doorway directly to the closed Bathroom door.

"It's a tradition in my family. The guys wear Red and Black, while the Girls wear Green and White."

"I'd rather wear that." He grumbled as he buttoned up his Long sleeve shirt which he had paired with Black Slacks and Red Converse.

"Your Family's weird."

"Tell me about it." She said, Dean looked up and toke in her appearance, Amber was wearing a tight fitting Green Dress that was made of Lace and had long sleeves but you could see through except when it came to the body of the dress starting from the breast to the end of the dress which stopped right above her knee, that part had a green cover underneath almost as if she had another dress underneath the lace one to cover up everything. She had White Heels and her hair was curled.

"Do you mind zipping me up?" She said smiling embarrassedly. She turned and grabbed her hair moving it to the side. Dean walked forward feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest wanting to jump her then. He grabbed the zipper which stopped at her lower back and began to zip it up seeing the hook of her bra which was white. He shook away that thought and zipped it up.

"There."

"Thanks. So you ready?"

"Sure let's go meet you're folks." The trip over was slightly quiet, broken by the occasional question of Dean. When they arrived Dean Toke in the home which was just a one floor and looked rather simple.

"It's my Mom and Dad's house. My Sister and her kids live here as well." "Oh. Do they know we're coming?"

"They know I was coming for Christmas they don't know though if it was Day or Eve or that you are tagging along."

They got off and began to make their way up the stairs before knocking on the door. The Door opened and standing there was a girl, with Dark brown hair, large brown eyes, and light tan skin.

"Aunt Amber!" Yelled the little girl hugging her waist.

"Hey Alina, How are you sweetie."

"I'm good Missed you- Whose that?" She asked looking at the man behind her.

"That's Jon."

"Aren't you two supposed to hate each other." She said.

"We are but, you're aunt makes it difficult to do that." Dean said.

"Yeah, everyone loves my aunt!" Alina said smiling.

"I can see that." Dean said smirking, earning a hit from Amber as they walked through the door.

"Auntie Amber!" Yelled another small voice Amber leaning down and picking up the six year old who had tan skin, Curly dark chocolaty hair, and Caramel eyes. Two other little kids ran towards her hugging her legs, they were almost like twins the two, a little boy and little girl. They both had Black hair, Dark brown eyes and pale skin.

"Dean these are my nieces, Emily, Alina, and Dafnie, and My Nephew Junior." The kids smiled, Junior who was the youngest of the bunch only being three years old lifted his hands to the older man, Dean tensed slightly but picked him. The little boy smiled before laying his head on Dean's shoulder. Amber smiling at the sight.

"Amber your home!" Said a female voice, Dean looking up and seeing Mayra, Juan, and another woman who he could only guess was her sister in law Maricela who had curly black hair and brown eyes. After hugging everyone, Mayra finally noticed Dean and her face wavered slightly.

"Juan, Mari, Mayra, this is Jonathan, Jon this is my brother Juan, Sister Mayra, and Sister in law Mari."

"It's great to meet you." He said nodding at them,

"It's nice to finally meet you outside the ring, and have a different impression than what you've made us believe inside." "Yeah, I know."

"Well Jon, why don't I introduce you to my mom and dad." She said grabbing his arm and making her way through the living room and into the kitchen where sure enough her Mom was, leaning over a pot and her Dad was fixing the star from the Christmas tree.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." She said, Her Mother, Maria turned and let out a shriek as she hugged her daughter,

"Oh, Honey I've missed you. How are you? Are you okay? How's your Shoulder? I saw you're match are you fine?"

"Mom I'm fine swear, Stop asking so many questions." The older woman toke a step back as Oscar hugged her,

"How are you Baby Girl?"

"Fine Dad." They split,

"Um Mom, Dad, this is Jon, he's going to be spending Christmas with us." Her mom smiled, "Well the more the merrier, Amber can you help me with the food?"

"Sure." She grabbed a bowl of what was Lasagna, while her mom grabbed a plate of Tamales, A Mexican dish.

"So… You're a friend of my daughter?" Asked Oscar as he sat down, Dean taking a seat as well. "Yes sir."

"Well… what are your intentions with My Daughter."

"Not anything bad."

"I've heard that before, her ex told me that and as you can see what happened with her and John." "You know about that?"

"Natalya told me. And I can see the way you look at her, you have feelings for her and don't try to deny it cause it's clear as day on your face, I just want you to know if you try anything, if you use my daughter or break my daughter's heart, know that I've met you I will hunt you down."

Dean stared at him and nodded, "Also, I am glad for what you did for my daughter when the fucker hit her. I owe you for that." Oscar stood and walked off leaving Dean not really sure where he stood in the boundaries with her dad. But he knew he wasn't finished when Juan came into the room next.

"So… I was talking to Dad." She said her Mom just continuing to set the plates on the table. "Yeah, and what did Oscar say?"

"I meant… Steve." Her mom froze and looked at Amber.

"Why were you talking to Steve?"

"He came to my match last night, I don't know if you saw that they cut it off but he gave me some tickets to go visit him in Texas."

"And what did you say?"

"I ripped them up."

"Good for you." She said,

"But he told me something." Amber began her mother turning,

"Something that made me think and I want the honest truth."

"You know I always tell you the truth."

"Steve told me that you had never wanted to have me because you had slept around with a lot of guys. And that Oscar knew this as well." Her mom glared at Amber before looking over her shoulder where the whole family was drinking beers and watching the TV while they talked, while Dean was drinking a beer as well but was watching her and her mom.

"Look I don't know why he told you that but it's not tru-"

"Maria, why do you keep denying it." Her step dad said still keeping it low.

"I am not denying anything because there is nothing to Deny, Oscar." She hissed glaring at him. "Fine you don't want to tell her than I will."

"No. Look Amber when you were conceived as much as I hate to admit it. I was sleeping around. You're Dad and I met at a bar and after a couple of shots we hooked up. You were conceived and me not knowing who the father is, I will admit I did want to get an abortion but Oscar decided that we could raise the baby then we found out that Steve was the father and everything went down the drain. Because he didn't want me in the picture-"

"Maria." Oscar said growling.

"Fine, I didn't want him in the picture, I was hurt and angry he wanted to take care of you but without me. Which made no fucking sense, I was your mother. So the first few months I ignored his calls until your dad convinced me to let him see you. Happy?" She said before turning and walking back into the kitchen, Amber looking at the food.

"You're dad told you when he hit you didn't him?"

"Y-Yeah how'd you-"

"I know things." He said before leaning against the table,

"And how I also know that you have a crush on Jon over there." Amber looked at her dad before looking at Dean who was pointing at something in a book Junior and Emily both standing near him While Dafnie who was 10, and Alina were staring at the screen.

"How the heck did you figure that out while it toke me two weeks to realize that and Natalya had to tell me."

"When people fall in love they are blind to it, just as the saying goes Love is blind."

"Ugh."

"Well we better serve the plates." They began and after they had finished they sat on the couches as they watched a movie waiting for it to be 12 and to start opening the presents.

"What is this?" Dean said as he poked the food in front of him specifically the Tamale,

"It's good." Alina said looking at the man, "its cornmeal dough wrapped around seasoned meat that is baked in a corn husk." Juan said,

"That's the full definition."

"You look up food definitions." Amber said raising an eyebrow.

"Only of food I like."

"Fat ass." Grumbled Mayra as she toke a drink of her Champurado.

"Okay, what's that?" Dean said looking at the cup.

"It's like Hot Chocolate except thicker." Amber answered.

"Huh. You guys have weird food." He grumbled as he took a bite of the Tamale tasting the slightly spicy meat. And after blowing on the Champurado he drank some.

"Well it's weird but taste's really good."

"Welcome to our Mexican Heritage, White Boy." Juan said smiling at Dean who just smirked.

"Alright Present Time!" Yelled the kids.

"Wow, relax little ones. Who wants to pass out the gifts?"

"Me!" Yelled Alina instantly. As she stood up, ushering her little sister with her and grabbing a small box. They walked to where Dean was exchanging the Champurado for a beer.

"We didn't know you would be coming but since you're one of our Aunt's friends we made you this." Alina said.

"Here ya go." Emily said as she gave the box to him which he looked down at and opened it. A smile lit up his face as he toke out a bracelet, it was red and Black with a skull charm on it. "We put the skull because our Aunt gave you the two rings for your birthday."

"Thank you." Dean said hugging the two little girls. The presents continued to be handed out, Amber receiving three dresses from her sister in law, her brother giving her a pair of Converse High Tops. While her nephew gave her a drawing, while her nieces gave her bracelets. Dean was helping open one of Junior's presents when Alina got a gift,

"This one is for Dean." Dean looked up and then looked at Amber raising an eyebrow as the younger girl smiled, Alina gave him the box which was large and Juan toke Junior from his lap, the little boy protesting slightly but then calming down as he opened his gift realizing that it was cars. Jon opened the gift and smiled when he saw that it was a Black Hoody with the design of a vest on the front signifying the shield and on the bottom of it, it had the United States Championship Belt. Dean smiled and lifted it up,

"Check the Back." She said and he flipped it, Laughing as he saw the four of them, Seth, Roman, Dean, and Amber but they were all in animation as they wore their ring gear. "Thanks, you really think you're presents through."

"Hey I have to give you the best gift." She said, they continued handing out presents Amber receiving her last ones since they were Two.

She opened the first one which was a Necklace, A golden Chain to be exact.

"Wow you got her a chain white boy." Juan said while everyone laughed,

"The second part is in the next box Shorty." Juan narrowed his eyes but high fived him,

"That was good." Amber laughed before opening the second one. She smiled as she toke out a charm for the necklace, smiling as she saw that it was a Shield, and was half the size of her I-Phone. It was cut in three sections, one had the tribal designs that Roman had on his arm, The Next one was a video game controller signifying Seth and the Last one was a Rose for Ambrose.

"I love it." She said,

"Check the last one."

She moved the paper that was covering the bottom of the box and laughed as she toke out the last charm which was a Red Devil, The same size of the Shield with a beanie on, his horns poking through, he was wearing a vest and baggy pants and combat boots, but what made her laugh was that it was holding a small cigarette in between his red fingers.

"Since you love me more than all the other guys I have to be on your chain two times." Everyone laughed and Amber put both charms on the necklace. Dean stood up and stuck his hand out, Amber putting the necklace in his hand before turning Dean putting the necklace on her. She looked down and smiled, before leaning forward and hugging him, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek,

"Thank you." She said before turning to talk to her sister showing her the Charms while Dean smiled at her and sitting down talking to her brother.

"So did you enjoy it?" Amber asked as she looked over at Dean who was driving them home.

"Yeah, You're family is really nice, except your sister who didn't like me much."

"Well what do you expect when her and Natalya are so close."

"Hm. Speaking of which, I got you another present." He said taking out a small box from his jacket and giving it to her.

"But-"

"You gave me three gifts on my birthday so I get to give you four." Amber opened the box and her mouth fell open, it was a ring with a Silver band and a Jade gem in the middle.

"Jon-"

"Thought you'd like it because your name. Jade?" She slipped the ring on her finger and looked at it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips kissing it and lowering it. Amber letting their hands stay intertwined as they drove home.

(Holy Crap that shit was long! But I loved how it turned out, the Next chapter will be a day with the family! And I think you guys will like how it turns out but it will also add to the upcoming troubles, The next amount of Reviews I need is going to be…. 62 Reviews, Not much but just right? Review!)


	18. What Sex Life?

Dean awoke to the smell of food, pancakes and bacon to be exact mixed with the smell of Coffee. He opened a Grey Blue eyes, the orb falling on the fan right above the bed and stretched like a cat his bones popping into place before he sat up moving the blanket from his body. His eyes averting to the door as he heard a voice that did not belong to Amber but to someone else. They laughed and he stood up yanking on a pair of clean jeans, putting them over his Boxers and walked out,

"-I'm just saying Amber if He and I we're locked in a closet one of us would end up pregnant." Said the woman who Dean could see was sitting on one of the chairs drinking a cup of coffee.

The woman had shoulder length Blonde hair, Light brown eyes, and light skin. She was wearing a Red Tube top, Jean skirt that stopped right above her knee, and Red Heels. She was a hoe and Dean could tell just by looking at her face which had a bit too much make up and because she was wearing summer clothing while they were in winter.

His eyes went to Amber who even though it was 8 in the morning, her Clock on the wall indicating it, still looked beautiful. She was leaning on one of the chairs in front of her friend, her arms crossed on top of it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, a couple of the strands falling on her face, her face make up less but still showing her beauty. She was wearing a Pair of Sweats, a Ramones Tank Top, and a pair of Black socks.

"Oh if only Bryan was hearing this."

"Bryan and I, broke up weeks ago honey- Hello There." Said the skank as she turned to see Dean taking in his shirtless torso and lowering to the waistband of his jeans which were showing his V-Line, which was made by his hip bones.

"Good Morning-"Her words caught in her throat as she saw his bare chest, snapping herself out of it as Dean crossed his arms raising an eyebrow,

"Dean, this is my friend Éclair."

"Éclair?"

"Yeah, Like the Dessert, Cause I'm so Delicious." She said throwing him a flirtatious smile, her eyes following him as he passed Amber,

"And because everyone can get you." He grumbled Amber coughing to hide her laugh as she smacked Dean. The older man laughing as he grabbed the kettle and began to make himself some coffee.

"So, Dean… You're a Friend of Amber?" She said stirring her cup as she put a lot of emphasis on the friend. Dean toke a sip of his black coffee having added only a little bit of sugar.

"Yeah, I'm a friend as are you." He answered, grabbing a piece of bacon from a plate, Amber rolling her eyes,

"That's your place."

"Which one is yours?"

"That one." She said pointing to the plate next to the sink. He put his piece of bacon back onto his plate and walked over to hers, stealing her bacon and taking a bite.

"Really?"

"Stolen Bacon is the best Bacon." He said sticking the rest of it in his mouth.

"Really you guys aren't fucking?" Amber snapped her head around and glared at Éclair.

"Is that all you think about?"

"I'm just saying." She said raising her hands.

"We're not fucking but I'm working on that." Dean added from behind her, Amber snapping her head in the other direction.

"Dean!?"

"What?" He said laughing.

"Really?"

"I'm being Honest."

"Screw both of you." She grumbled.

"Screw her first though; you'll be too tired after me." Dean added cutting a piece of his pancake and eating it.

"Shut Up, Dean!"

"Hit a nerve?" He asked smirking as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, My Sex life is very personal."

"Personal? You don't even have a sex life."

"Éclair!"

"What? You're a virgin; What Virgin has a Sex life?"

"Éclair shut up!"

"You're a Virgin?" Dean said suddenly interested.

"Yes! I'm a fucking Virgin, So what?"

"So be gentle with her Dean." Éclair said smirking evilly at Amber who was getting redder by the minute because of her embarrassment and Anger.

"I'll be sure to do that, Why is she a virgin though didn't she have a boyfriend."

"Had, she was all for having Sex for the right person, and so he went out and found some with her best friend-"

"Enough!" Yelled Amber anger coursing through her veins, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Now!"

"Fine, sorry Miss No Love life." She grumbled as she got off the chair and grabbed her purse as well as her Jacket.

"It was nice to meet you Dean." She turned and walked towards the door, Amber already there as she opened the door. Éclair didn't say anything just walked out the door Amber slamming the door behind her.

"Amber-"

"Fuck off Dean; haven't you made fun of me enough?" She went up the stairs leaving Dean in the kitchen, who with his fingers counted to three the exact moment the door slammed shut. He sighed and finished eating his food, just as a cold nose nudged his leg. He looked down and could see Krueger looking at him.

"What?" He grumbled, the dog whined slightly before nudging his leg again almost as if he were trying to push him in the direction of the stairs.

"Hold up, I'm waiting for her to calm down, can't go in the line of fire without a weapon." The dog whined again.

"Fine, Okay? I'll go talk to her." He walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs. He turned into the small hall and leaned against the wall before knocking on the door. "Leave me alone Dean?"

"Amber Open up."

"No." He knocked again.

"No."

"Open the door."

"I said no-"

"Look just opens the door okay? I'm trying to Apologize." He said scratching the back of his neck. The door opened and Amber looked at him, her hair out of her hair band and lying in soft waves, sleep waves.

"You're not drunk?"

"Yeah I'm not, Look okay, I'm sorry I was making fun of your sex view and shit. You're right you should wait for the right person. If it makes you feel better I waited till I was eighteen to have sex, and I did it with my best friend."

"You're best friend?"

"Okay… My Best friend's older sister who was in College. But in my defense I had known her for five years. So it kind of made me and her best friends." She smiled and just shook her head,

"No one can stay mad at you can they?"

"You're lovable, I'm Lovable. Just the way things are." He said smiling at her; Amber smiled back before walking into the room leaving the door open. Dean opened the door and Saw Amber getting some clothes together,

"What did your two friends get you, Reno and…. Janae?"

"They got me a watch." She said lifting up the watch.

"Nice. You are going to shower?"

"Yeah."

"Where we going?" He asked as he watched her walk pass him into the bathroom.

"We are going shopping." She said smiling as she closed the door.

"They have been shopping for seven hours." Groaned Dean as he watched Amber, Her sister Mayra, and Sister in law Mari, who were looking at a dress in one of the close stores, Mari putting it on over her body to see if she liked it.

"What do you expect?" Juan said as he looked at his son who was running around in the small playground inside of the mall.

"I just never thought they'd take this long."

"White boy, you have three women two of those woman who have kids, three daughters who want new things, what did you expect. Us guys in all reality are just around to carry the bags." Dean watched as Amber grabbed another Dress an Aqua dress that was strapless.

"How long till they're done?"

"How many bags do they have?" Dean looked down at the assortment of bags, ranging from Hollister to Forever 21 to Children's place.

"We have ten bags."

"This will be the last store." Juan said as he continued to watch his son,

"Jon!" Yelled the little boy. Jon looked over and smiled as the little boy furiously waved him to come over.

"You're the new favorite play mate." Juan said smiling s Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the little boy as he helped him get onto the slide.

"So I never asked you, why did you bring, Jon?" Mayra said looking over the rack at her sister who had two dresses on her arm and was now looking at some shoes.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what she means why'd you bring him home with you?" Mari said as she grabbed a purple top.

"Well, him and his family don't get along and no one should spend Christmas alone."

"So this has nothing to do with you liking you're torturer?"

"What?"

"You Like him."

"No Mayra, She doesn't like him, she adores him."

"I do not." She said,

"Yes you do. And so does he. Why the fucks are you two the only ones blind to it."

"We are blind to it because it isn't there; I have no idea what you mean."

"Amber, Sis, you're in deep." Mayra said patting her sister's shoulder.

"Look we're are just Friends."

"With Benefits?"

"No!"

"Then? You have so much sexual tension it's hard to miss."

"We do not."

"Whatever you are the only one unaware of it because everyone else does." The two older women said, Mayra grabbing the dresses Amber had chosen as well as the shoes and going to the cashier.

Amber looked out the window of the store and could see Dean playing with her nephew, Junior on his shoulders as he ran around, Juan chasing them. They were right she did Like him, Loved him, but that was nothing knew, she had already known that in the beginning of this trip but know. She didn't know what to do with the information she had gotten from the two other woman, he liked her back. She was deep in thought when Her Mom finally arrived to the store.

"Amber?" She asked slightly tense, since they hadn't really spoken after the confession.

"Huh? Oh… Hey." She said looking at the woman who was still wearing her secretary outfit, a Black Skirt that stopped below the knee, a Magenta colored silk shirt with a matching black blazer on top of it and Magenta Heels.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, Mom, How was work?"

"Your acting different cause of what I told you aren't you?"

"No Mom, it was just nothing important."

"You used to talk to me about everything; this is why I didn't want Steve to go see you." Amber turned to look at her,

"Wait," She said lifting a hand,

"You knew he was going to go see me?"

"Yes, He told me in advance." She said quietly looking away. "What else did he tell you? Did he tell you what he did to me afterwards?"

"Yes, He hit you." She said, "But because you tempted him."

"Tempted him? What do you mean tempted him? He hits your daughter and you defend him." She said in disbelief.

"Well you shouldn't have told him anything you know how bad of a temper he has." "You are so fucking Unbelievable." She said,

"Language-"

"Fuck Language, Your defending a man who has hit you in the past, defending a man who hit me! You're supposed to be on my side!" She yelled,

"You're making a scene-"

"I don't care." She growled before she toke the bags her sister Mayra handed to her and walked out the store.

"Amber!" Yelled Her Mom, Dean looking over.

"You better head out." Juan said taking Junior from him.

"You're still here tomorrow right?"

"Yeah just for a few hours."

"Come by my house. Drag my sister along to, now go." Dean nodded and saying bye to the little boy and running off after the woman.

Amber hadn't said anything, not a single word during the duration of the process of getting into the car with her items which was only two bags, during the trip back home, and even when they got home. Amber had just gone up to her room and closed the door. She had stayed there the remainder of the day, Dean had been downstairs watching TV and once he checked the clock seeing it was 10, 5 hours since they had returned he decided that it was a good time to check up on her. He knocked on the door once again, hearing some shuffling which made him arch an eyebrow before he heard a muffled 'Come in'. He opened the door, closing it right behind him, and turned seeing Amber sitting cross legged on the bed, wearing just a Tank and a pair of runners shorts.

"You okay?" He said as he walked over to the bed. She looked away from the TV which was on some reality show and nodded,

"Yeah, sorry about disappearing like that."

"Nah it's okay, Used to it." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, Amber moving farther to the right so he could get on.

"What you watching?"

"Keeping up with the Kardashians."

"Hmm…" He said as he looked at the TV seeing that the DVD player was on. He looked at her before looking at the remote. He snatched the control and quickly pressed the DVD button, the movie that was playing was a house movie and it was of her when she was younger probably 13 wrestling, she was wearing a Bikini though and was wrestling inside of a pool filled with mud.

"Give it back!" She yelled throwing herself at Dean trying to get the controller.

"What the hell is that?" He said sneaking underneath her and looking at the Movie where there was another girl with her and Dropped Amber hard onto the ground.

"What the fuck? You were in a porno?"

"It's not a porno give me back the remote Jonathan!" She yelled falling on top of him as she reached from the remote, the older man underneath her and stretching his arm out while still watching the Video.

"Give it back!" She screamed as she yanked the controller out of his grasp and turning off the DVD leaving them in Blue glow, in the darkness of the room.

"Victory!" She yelled as she lifted her arms. She looked down at Dean who had a strange look in his eyes, she then realized the position they were in, and her legs were straddling his stomach, his hands on her hips. "Oh Shit- Dean!" She cried as he turned them around, her body underneath his as his arm was keeping all his body weight from falling onto her.

"Dean?" His eyes looked into hers and he leaned down, his lips crashing into hers. When their lips connected it was like an explosion, like lava coursing through their veins, a fire that couldn't stop. Amber didn't stop it, but encouraged it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and instantly opened her mouth allowing him entrance into her warm cavern. This kiss made all the kisses John had given her look like shit, like little kid stuff. This kiss was pure lust and Passion. It was a kiss of pure possession, a kiss that Amber didn't mind becoming submissive about. Once the need for oxygen became apparent, Dean released her lips but did not leave her skin placing kisses down her jaw and to her neck, making sure not to mark but teased it anyway.

"Dean." She moaned pulling his hair, the older man growling low in his throat as he looked up, leaning his head on her forehead.

"Amber, Stop me now. I won't be able-"

"I trust you." She whispered, Dean furrowed his brows before he made the connection of their chat earlier ran through his mind.

"Amber are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him again, giving herself to the man she trusted. Dean removed her top and kissed down her neck, down her breasts, and to her belly button, before he removed her shorts sitting up and taking in her body as she wore a Pair of Hot Pink Panties and Bra. A look of pure desire and lust on her face and he was pretty sure on his as well. He removed his T-shirt and kissed her. They both undressed each other and soon the room was filled with Moans and Heavy breathing, their names filling the room almost as if they were prayers, mostly Dean's as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.

They didn't know where they ended and the other began, they were one and it felt right, they felt complete. When they both came, Amber first he moaned his name as she clawed his back her nails cutting into the flesh leaving little droplets of blood. Dean came with a groan, kissing her deeply as the noise was covered by his mouth.

He rolled over and pulled her to his chest kissing her forehead as he looked down at the woman, who was fast asleep, her hand still intertwined with his. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling feeling at peace when Amber's phone rang. He leaned over quickly but gently as to not move her,

"Hello?" He grumbled,

"Dean? Hey where's Amber?" Said Seth's voice.

"She's asleep what do you want Rollins?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Vince needs us at New York Tomorrow afternoon, He got you your tickets already, and you guys are leaving at 9 in the morning."

"Okay."

"Have you told Amber…? About her leaving the shield?"

"No." He said sighing as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You better tell her. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright." He hung up and put the phone on the nightstand before looking at Amber. He couldn't tell her, he didn't want to tell her goodbye, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to stay like this forever.

(Holy Shit! Bet you guys weren't expecting that huh Folks? I felt like it was a bit rushed but, I needed to write this. It was mandatory everyone! Also I didn't write the sex scene because I suck at writing them and I didn't want to ruin it. Also, I am not going to ask for Reviews but I still expect them! It's because I am going to be starting school soon and sadly that takes up much of my time, sorry ya'll that's what you get when you want to get a good job. So Review you guys!)


	19. Deals

"There has to be a way to keep Amber in the Shield, Vince!" Said Dean. After having arrived in New York a couple of hours ago, Dean had separated himself from the group, though he hadn't wanted to leave Amber to talk to Vince. Make him realize that her leaving the Shield was a mistake; make him think twice with his decision.

"Jonathan, There is nothing you can say or do for me to keep Amber on the shield. She is the Diva's champion; I have major plans for her."

"Plans? Like what?" He said as he looked at the older man, who was wearing a black tailored suit with a dark blue tie and white undershirt.

"Many of our fans have wanted to see a storyline between her and John Cena."

"You have got to be kidding me." He grumbled anger and jealousy running through him as he rubbed the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"Of course you three would be involved in it. But for now I just believe that Amber should leave and allow her to go with the plans in the beginning be a valet or a tag along with Natalya. Get her used to being more surrounded by the Diva division and let the fans see her around them as well. Jon, you know how this company works, we try to switch around the storylines see what the wrestlers and the fans like more. We did that with Johnny and you saw that the fans liked him more as Fandango."

"But Amber isn't Fandango; she doesn't want to be away from the shield."

"In the beginning she did-"

"But not know." Dean growled Vince looking at him with a neutral expression, almost what a parent would do to a child who was throwing a tantrum after they said no to them.

"However or Whenever she felt that way My answer is still the same, Amber will be leaving the Shield, I'm sorry but that's how it is going to go no matter if you like it or not. Know if you'll excuse me Mr. Good, I need to speak to my Daughter and Son in Law."

He said standing and fixing his suit while Dean just stood and turned seeing Stephanie and Paul with their kids. He walked past them not even bothering to say hello or respond to their greeting as he made his way down the hall. How the fuck was he going to tell Amber that she was out? His Phone ran in his pocket and he looked down seeing a very pissed of text from Amber.

'When the Fuck were you going to tell me I was out of the Shield! Seth fucking told me you already knew!?'.

Well at least he didn't have to tell her anymore. He continued to walk and as he turned the hall his voice was called from somewhere down the hall. He turned and spotted the man of the hour, John Fucking Cena, with the two Bella's, Brie and Nikki, who he had found out had been the one he had been sleeping with. Nikki was holding onto his arm as they walked down the hall, the woman looking up at John as if he were a god, while John almost as if he knew looked ahead.

"What do you want Cena?" Dean growled crossing his arms over his chest as John stopped in front of him.

"I came to do a… Negotiation with you."

"Negotiation?"

"Yeah, kind of a trade, a deal of some sort."

"I don't want to do a deal, or a trade, or a fucking Negotiation, didn't you get the whole me beating the crap out of you? I can see you still have a bruise." He said pointing out the yellowing bruise right underneath his eye, the older man glaring at Dean.

"Are you sure?" He said,

"Yes, I'm fucking sure." Dean spat before turning,

"What about if it involves your sister?" Dean froze and looked back at him.

"What about my sister Cena?" Dean growled,

"Oh know I got your attention right? It's simple really, You stay away from Amber, make her despise you, hate your every fiber of being and I won't let your little sister know the secret you've hidden her since that awful day, the day you let her down, the day you failed to protect her. But you always say was the day she got brainwashed."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and you don't even know my sister."

"Yes, I do actually. I know a lot of things about your sister. I know her full name is Ashley Vanessa Good, She's 23 years old, is engaged to David Castro, and has a 2 month old with that man. I also know that to protect your sister, you told her that the man who had raped her when she was thirteen had been a friend of yours, and that made her hate you. That made her hate you so much that a friend of yours, the same man who was supposed to protect her, had raped her that she wanted nothing to do with you so she left home to live with her aunt. But I also knew that you kept a dark secret, a secret so dark that it would have traumatized her so much that she probably would have been a lost cause. The secret that you have been keeping for ten years, the secret that the man who had raped her wasn't you're imaginary friend, the friend you made up but your drug addicted and alcoholic Father."

Dean grabbed John's collar and threw him to the wall. His eyes dark and deadly,

"You will not tell her anything about that. She's happy with David and if you tell her that she'll close herself off." He snarled.

"You know what my deal is, you know what I expect in return, Know let me go." Dean released him and Nikki ran back to his side her arms wrapping around his arm.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much Cena?"

"Because you took away something I always wanted, something that I needed, someone who was perfect for me. Someone who with me made the perfect couple." Nikki looked up at John a face of confusion crossing her face.

"But you broke up with her, Cena."

"Ambrose, I left her because the press was on our asses, you were right about one thing I am the poster boy and I need to look good and out of the ring, but know that we broke up it seems that suddenly everyone wants us back together. They call me and Amber the power couple, and the perfect couple. Do you know how good that looks for me?" Nikki released John's arm and looked down at the ground Brie hugging her sister.

"So what's your decision Ambrose?" John said crossing his arms over his chest a malicious grin on his face.

"I fucking hate you."

"That Mouth Ambrose." John stuck his hand out, and Dean hated himself for it, despised himself for what he was about to do. But his sister deserved to have a good life, and if that meant he was supposed to be miserable so be it. Amber would find love again, she was 18 her heart would have many years to heal. Dean shook his hand, and growled as John yanked him forward.

"You know what to do right? Say something that will hurt her, something that will make her never want to hear your name or even see you ever again, something that will as I said before despise you and hate every fiber of your being." Dean ripped his arm away,

"You fucking disgust me."

"You do to Ambrose, I'll be watching to make sure you kept you're side of the deal." He said as Dean turned and stalked down the hall,

"John… I-I thought… Me and You?" Nikki asked her voice trembling. John turned his head to the side to look at her and leaned forward.

"What did you think Nikki?"

"I thought you loved me." She whispered flinching slightly as John's laugh filled the hall, a cold and evil thing.

"You thought I loved you? You were nothing to me Nikki, Just something I could waste my time with, someone who I could use and get pleasure out of, and as Vince said, I'm good at playing Mind games, I'm good at making people believe something that really isn't. So all those nights, that I told you, that I loved you." He whispered his hand trailing down her waist sending a shiver down Nikki,

"Meant Nothing." He hissed pushing her away.

"All you were, and are to me is a Whore. My previous play toy." He laughed Nikki looking at the ground disgusted at herself and in embarrassment.

"I hate you."

"Get in line, Honey." He called over his shoulder and disappearing as he went down the hall, Nikki falling to her knees and her sister Brie, Cradling her.

"I can't fucking believe he didn't tell me!" She yelled plopping down on the bench flinching as her sore bottom sent a shot of pain in protest.

"I thought he had told you." Seth said looking at Roman for help on how to calm down the woman who shook his head.

"You thought? You guys knew and you guys didn't tell me either."

"We just did." Roman added which fueled the woman's rage even more.

"And know you guys are acting like smart asses fucking fantastic, that's all I needed right no-" Her voice was cut off as the door opened and Dean walked through the door, His expression blank.

"About time you got here, what the fuck Dean?"

"What the fuck, what?" He said walking past her, Amber watching him.

"When were you going to tell me I was out of the shield? Whose idea was it to get me out?" She cried seeing as he stood in front of his locker his arms crossed. She didn't know that his heart was breaking that his face now hidden from view was in pain.

"It was my idea." He said turning ignoring the shocked faces of Seth and Roman.

"What?" She said looking at him confused,

"But you guys said-"

"I told them the same thing because I didn't want them to know that it was my idea."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want you around anymore." He said nonchalantly.

"What? Dean you can't be serious. Look at me." Dean looked at her, His eyes looked into hers. "I don't want you around anymore."

"But what about last nig-"

"What about it? That's the whole reason I want you gone, the whole reason I want you out of the shield. I got what I wanted, You were just a good fuck, course it toke me forever to get you in bed, but that all you were. You were just a good lay, it meant nothing." Amber's eyes began to tear up and she looked at him anger rising to her face.

"Oh great know you're going to cry that's all you fucking do. Now wonder you're mom never wanted to have you." A slap sounded through the room and Dean didn't flinch as Amber tried hard to hold back her sobs.

"I thought you cared about me! I trusted you and gave you everything I had! I let you meet my family! I let you inside of my family! Let everyone meet you and this is how you treat me! As a good Fuck!" Dean didn't say anything just looked at her, his eyes cold.

"Tell me then." She whispered as she looked at him,

"Tell me do you even care about me?" The Locker room fell quiet and Dean looked at her.

"No, I don't." He said and it felt as if someone had thrown a punch, hit her in her stomach and heart, and had knocked the air out of her lungs. The tears fell down her cheeks and she rubbed them away harshly as she grabbed her bag,

"Fuck You Jon." She said as she walked out the locker room door. Dean falling onto the bench burying his head in his hands.

"Dean-"

"I don't care about her Seth." He said looking up at him. Seth taken aback at seeing that Dean had a tear streaking down his cheek and both of them getting even more surprised as he began to tell them what had occurred.

"I can't fucking believe John would do something like that." Seth said as he squeezed Dean's shoulder Roman shaking his head in anger.

"But you know what I realized?" The two men looked at him.

"I don't care about her. I fucking love her, I adore her, and I can't live without her, my world revolves around her. She'll move on, she will. She'll find someone who actually loves her and doesn't have a fucked up life, an abusive life. Someone who actually is perfect for her. Not me, not someone who has a fucked up family, not someone who has a dark secret. Don't some people say if, you love someone a lot you have to let them go?"

(I know you guys hate me… Oh well! Bwahahah! I am so evil I actually thought of this while I was asleep yeah crazy right? Well anyway you guys know the drill Review and all that good shit!)


	20. Photo Shoot and Lies

_Her heart was broken, Torn, ripped into a million of pieces. Amber let the tears fall down her face freely as she walked to the only place, she knew she could be. The two people who she had always been there for her. She knocked on the door and waited viciously wiping away at the tears which did not stop just kept coming. The door opened and Tyson stood there, smiling at her before it disappeared. "Amber." He said not waiting for an explanation as he pulled her to him closing the door. Amber hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Natalya stood up from where she had been sitting in their locker room and ran over to them almost tripping as she jumped the bench,_

"_Amber what-" _

"_Dean, H-he-" She couldn't finish as she sobbed burying her head in Tyson's chest._

"_What did Dean do, Honey?" Asked Natalya surprised, sure Dean had done many things but never this bad, She looked at Tyson who was shocked as well, Tyson's protective Big Brother shining through as he lifted the younger girls chin, Looking into her red eyes tears leaking out some of it creating little drops on her eyelashes, her lip trembling as she tried to hold back the sobs but still being releases as whimpers. _

"_What did he do to you, Baby Girl?"_

"_He-He used me, he toke my heart, and crushed int-Into a million of pieces and even then he crushed it. I gave him everything, everything I had! He pretended to care, pretended to actually give a shit just so he could get me in bed!" She sobbed. Natalya stared at her shocked at tears pricked at her eyes as she pulled the younger female to her. Tyson's jaw clenched and he turned, _

"_I am going to kill him-" _

"_No!" Yelled Amber trying desperately to get out of Natalya's hold. _

"_Don't hurt him, Just D-Don't please?" She said as she fell to her knees. Tyson sighed the anger slipping out of him as he leaned down picking her up. _

"_Nattie, I'm going to take her back to the hotel." _

"_That sounds like a good idea, I'll meet you there after my match." _

"_Alright." He said as he helped the younger girl stand up and walked out of the locker room. _

"_Tyson- Amber are you okay?" Said John walking towards her._

"_John, this isn't a good time okay? So why don't you go somewhere else?" Growled Tyson, his hand securely wrapped around Amber's waist as he pushed aside John._

_The older man glaring at Tyson but watching Amber as she turned to look at him and then looked back to the floor, leaning her head against Tyson's shoulder._

"Amber? Hello!" Yelled Celeste moving her hand in front of Amber's face. The younger woman snapped out of her trance like state and looked up.

"What?" She said.

"We're here at the Photo shoot, you sure you want to do it today? You seem kind of distant." Kaitlyn said as she looked at her.

"No, I-I'm fine. Let's go." She said as she stepped out of the car.

"Okay." Kaitlyn said shaking her head as she got out of the car as well closing the door behind her.

They made their way inside and almost instantly they were ushered separate ways. From what she had understood it was a photo shoot for WWE Magazine, and she had also heard that she would be posing with John and The shield… Including Dean. Her heart pulled slightly at the name and she sighed. It had been a month, a month since that had all occurred and she had spoken to neither him nor the guys. She had been doing anything to busy herself ranging from running to helping out backstage at the shows since she wasn't doing any wrestling.

Backstage some of the wrestlers joked that she was Stephanie's Assistant since she scheduled appointments and helped her file paperwork. Just things that Steph was too busy to do and could busy Amber's mind. But know that the Shield and Cena Storyline was occurring, she was added to it, hence her having been dating Cena and had been part of the Shield. All she knew was that she was still reigning Diva's champion and Vince was going to make it stay that way until the storyline ended which in his opinion was going to be about four to five months depending on how good it got. Amber was ushered into a room and they handed her, her old ring gear, the ring gear she did her first match in, the green and black ring gear with the corset top and shorts which were green with black outlines. She put that on quickly and they came back in to get her just as she had finished tying up her boots. They then ushered her into another room where they did her make-up and curled her hair.

"Okay you are ready to go, we Need to take a couple of pictures of you by yourself which we have already done with the Shield and John, Then we'll do John and You, Then the Shield and finally all three of you together okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay go with Tony, The man over there and he'll start snapping photos."

Amber walked over to the man named Tony who the instant she stood in front of the Green screen began to tell her what to do. It was actually pretty easy she posed in some different positions some standing with her arms crossed, others with her flaunting her body, and others of her just standing with her hands on her hips.

"Okay let's bring in Cena." Said Tony. John came in wearing his usual gear, he smiled at her and she did to. She and John had gotten closer in the past month, of course after they had talked. They had gone out to eat and hung out about a handful of times in the past month. She had then realized how much she had missed the older man, he had always been fun.

"Alright you to just have fun with it." Tony said and John smiled his dimple smile as he grabbed Amber picking her up Bridal style.

"Oh Shit, I got you." He said exaggerating as he posed like superman, Amber putting her hand to her forehead. He put her down and then they stood back to back crossing their arms over their chests. The John hugged her and she hugged him back the same moment that Dean, Seth, and Roman walked in, her eyes connected with Dean's and it sent pain coursing through her body as her and John separated,

"Alright John go get lost or something and I need the Shield." John laughed at Tony before he smiled at Dean who sent him a death glare before the three males walked into the set.

"Alright do You're Shield magic, we need just two shots, one of you guys doing the fists, then of all three of you with your arms crossed and then we'll go with the final shots." The guys put their fists and Amber put hers, her fist in between Seth and Roman who looked at her but said nothing.

"Alright the final one all four of you guys in a straight line, I want the order to be Roman, Seth, Amber, and Dean." They got into the order and Amber's heart began to patter hard against her chest at the close proximity of them. She crossed her arms and her elbow brushed against Dean's arm.

"Okay we are done with that and finally, John get back here." John got back in the shot.

"Alright since you guys are in a storyline, revolving around Miss Amber. I need John for you to act like you want to beat the living shit out of them," He pointed at the Shield,

"And for you three to want to beat the living shit out of him." He pointed at John.

"While Miss Amber you try to keep the peace, aka separate them by standing in the middle. But look sexy and fabulous at the same time."

"Easy." She said making him laugh.

"Alright." Amber stood in the middle and put one palm on John's chest, John of course waggling his eyebrows which made her smile slightly and then on Dean's. Amber swallowed thickly as her palm was placed on Dean's chest, images of their night flooding through her mind and how it had felt like to be skin to skin with him. Dean looked at her before looking at John an angry expression on his face as well as John, Seth and Roman both had hands on Dean almost as if they were pulling him away.

"Good! Great acting."

"It's not… Right Dean?" Smirked John. Dean growling,

"Fuck off Cena."

"Or what Dean?" John said pushing against the palm as was Dean. Amber turned to Dena and pressed both her palms on his chest,

"Both of you enough." She said Dean looking At Amber's whose breath caught in her throat as his face leaned closer to hers. John glared behind them as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her away. This made Dean growl at him and take a step forward, this time Seth and Roman pulling him back.

"I am loving this!" Yelled Tony as he snapped his camera quickly catching every facial expression and movement thinking it was still part of the shoot. Amber turned to look at John who was staring at Dean.

"We done?"

"Yeah you guys can go."

"Let's go Amber." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the dressing rooms as Dean watched them Anger rising through him before he ripped himself away from Seth and Roman and disappearing in the other Hall. After she had changed and told Kaitlyn she would be getting a bite to eat with John, which Kaitlyn didn't find odd at all since they had been almost inseparable they got into his car.

"So what's up with you and Dean?" She asked as they drove out into the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well their seems to be some tension between you to." She said. "I don't know ever since we've been hanging out he acts like a complete douche to me. Probably afraid that I'm going to take his Best friend." "We're not friends anymore."

"What? Why Not?" He said looking at her surprised

"We fought and know we don't talk. Simple."

"Wow, who would have ever thought that you two, you two specifically would have ever fought. You guys were so close."

"Yeah, who would have ever thought." She said quietly. "Well it's a good thing who knows what would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? About his sister?"

"What about his sister?"

"You know how he said he wanted to protect her and all that?"

"He did but she got brainwashed."

"Nope, ends up mister protector couldn't even protect her from getting raped by one of his friends. He left and when he came back his drugged up and drunk friend had raped his sister, put a blindfold on her and everything."

"What? No, Dean would have never done something like that, he tried to protect her-"

"That's what you call protecting? He left the house knowing he was drugged and drunk, who the fuck does that to their little sister, I would have taken her with me wouldn't have you?"

Amber stayed quiet and looked out the window, John smiling as he looked at her, seeing the way she bit her nail thinking about what he had told her. Everything was going according to plan, Dean was staying the fuck away, and though Amber was still getting over him, in a month or two after he had brainwashed her, she would be crawling to John for comfort and she would fall right into his hands and the power couple would be born. He smiled, yeah, everything was going his way.

(Oh you fucker! Who hate's John? Raise your hand. Anyway I decided to give you guys two Chapters. Why? Cause I am Awesome! Yes, to everyone who did not know I am the Miz's sister. JUST KIDDING, I wish though. But sadly I am just a poor teenage girl who is sitting here typing away. Depression. Anyways Review!)


	21. Realizations and Sadness

_**What if this storm ends?**_

_**And I don't see you,**_

_**As you are now, ever again?**_

Amber stormed into her hotel room and slammed the door shut. She was Angry, She was pissed, she was Infuriated! She growled as she kicked her bag flinching as it hit the table dropping the vase, Amber releasing a sigh as it didn't break. But at the very bottom, hidden in all her anger, she was heartbroken. She could feel the pain creeping up her heart as the Anger viciously tried to make it disappear at the words Dean had said tonight. The words that had been like little bitty pieces of glass sinking into her heart and as more entered the more the pain grew and grew until it was unbearable, until she had to run away from the situation.

'_I don't care what happens to you, I don't need you, and in all honestly I really don't give two shits about you. As I said before, I never loved you.'_

The words stung, burned into her heart, the words branded into it as she fell onto the side of the bed clutching the pillow to her chest. It hadn't been the words that had affected her but the way he said, the way he brushed her off, the way his eyes held no hint of the kindness he had showed her in the past. The kindness he had not only shown her but her family, to her nephew. It couldn't have been fake, it couldn't have. Or could it?

_**The perfect Halo of gold hair and lightning,**_

_**Sets you off against the planet's last dance.**_

_**Just for a minute, the silver forked sky.**_

_**Lit you up like a star that I will follow.**_

Dean lay in his hotel room, Alone, in the dark with the moon and a couple of beers as his only company. He laid his back against the edge of the bed, his head lying on the actual bed. He toke a long gulp of his beer as he stared at the ceiling, the same ceiling that Amber was probably sitting on, maybe even standing on.

'_With John' _He shook his head no. No! She wasn't with him, she couldn't be with him, He loved her she wouldn't do that to him.

'_After what you said tonight what makes you so sure?' _He drank the last of the beer, angrily, and shoved the bottle away watching as it fell before rolling, hitting the side of his bag. He stood wavering slightly before picking up the bottle catching the sight of his Hoody with his rings and lighters. The gifts of Amber. He took out the rings as he stared at them putting them on his fingers and watching the moon light reflects of them.

He grabbed the pack of beer and walked to the other side of the bed sitting down and kicking the curtain of the sliding glass door to the side letting the full moon light enter the room before his pale eyes fell back on the ring, Had Amber kept his gifts after the whole incident or had she forgotten about them?

_**Now it's found us, Like I Have found you.**_

_**I don't want to run, just overwhelm me?**_

Amber looked down at the ring, the jade glistening in the soft glow of the hotel lamp. She had tried, had pushed herself to remove it but she couldn't, something about it reminded her of Dean reminded her of the good times they had with each other. And she felt like if she toke it off that maybe this would all just be a dream, which had never happened. That Scared her. It scared her to think that maybe Dean had planned all that, everything that he had done since the very beginning, it did make sense.

Get the newest Diva the newbie, to get in the shield, make her fall in love, and then make her lose her virginity. But she had thought that maybe just maybe he was different. That Dean, That Jonathan Good, the real Jon was the right one that he wasn't like the guys she had dated. That he wasn't a cheater, that he wasn't concerned with the press, but she had never guessed he would just be after sex. That thought had never crossed her mind, that was one of the main reasons why she hadn't talked to Seth or Roman. They had known him before she had, and neither of them had told her that he was just after that. Sure it was unfair, but life isn't fair.

'_Neither is love. Move on.'_ Said her conscience and she let out a shaky breath, reaching to the necklace that was around her neck and taking it off with Shaky fingers looking at the Shield. The only charm on it having removed the little devil which was actually in one of the zippers in her suitcase, about two days after they had fought.

Now one month and sixteen days later, she had been keeping count, she was taking off everything, including the shield reminding her of her friendship with Seth and Roman. She walked over to her suitcase and standing directly in front of it dropped the necklace inside of it watching as it jumped slightly before laying lifeless. She then toke a shaky breath and looked at the ring.

_**What if this storm ends?**_

_**And leaves us nothing except a memory, **_

_**A Distant Echo, I want pinned down.**_

_**I want unsettled, Rattle Cage after cage, until my blood boils.**_

Dean stared at the rings, trying to imagine, trying to almost use them as a crystal ball. Wanting to see them and get one last glimpse of Amber while she was smiling, while she was happy. His eyes quickly went to his phone and he grabbed it, flicking it on and looked at the image that was his screen saver. It was him sitting on the couch at her parent's house. Junior sitting on his lap and Amber sitting beside Dean smiling as Dean Aimed the camera towards them snapping the picture. Amber looked so happy so at peace as she had her head leaning against his shoulder, her left hand on his shoulder, her cheek on it, while her right hand had been on his lap.

Her perfect smile making her look like a goddess, while he had just looked like a mortal. The sudden thought of Nikki and the way he had looked at John made his insides twist. That was one thing that he and Nikki had in similar. They had both fallen in love with people out their leagues. Nikki had fallen in love with a man who was the poster child of the company. While Dean had fallen in love with an Angel, an angel who in his opinion had fallen in love with the devil's sinful child.

She had fallen in love with the wrong person. John had been right, they were the perfect couple but it didn't mean that Dean was happy about it, because the past was still there, the happiness was still there, the memories, the joy, and the completeness was still there. He opened another beer and toke another drink of it.

_**I want to see you**_

She removed the ring feeling the emotion rise in her chest but pushed it back down, this was something that had to be done. She grabbed the ring and watched as it fell as well into the opened suitcase falling almost directly on top of the Shield.

_**As you are now.**_

Dean looked down at the rings Amber had given him and sighed. Amber would be happy, if not with John, which he really hoped she wouldn't. She would be happy with someone else, someone who wasn't such a Coward like him. He smirked and shook his head, his brother had been right he had gotten his father's cowardliness.

_**Every Single Day,**_

Amber would do anything in her power, would fight against her heart and would Move on. She would move on.

_**That I am Living.**_

Dean hoped that Amber would move on, would move on and would at least think of him sometimes. But Dean wouldn't have the same luck because Amber would forever would always be until the day he died, would be his second half, the only woman he had ever truly loved.

(THREE FRICKING CHAPTERS! Do you know how hard it is to write three chapters? Why did I do it? Simple. I love you guys! Know I better get one review for each chapter or I will literally snap. Anyway very Angsty chapter the song is what if this storm ends by Snow Patrol was listening to it and literally thought this was the perfect song for them at this time. It was either this or trying Not to Love You by Nickel back but since that song had a happy ending I was like Nope! Anyway this chapter is quite short but it's a song fic chapter so sorry. Well Review!)


	22. Unexpected Surprise

Amber knew something was up between Natalya and Tyson for the past week. It wasn't normal for Natalya and Tyson to keep things from her, she was after all like their little sister but it seemed that after everything that had occurred she had passed the little sister and stepped into Daughter Territory. Tyson made that known when she first began to hang out again with John, making sure she knew that if he tried to pull anything he would not be afraid to take action and beat the living shit out of the WWE Champion.

She noticed this about three days after the first promo of the Shield and John Cena storyline, the same day that she removed everything that was a reminder of them. They had been talking and when Kaitlyn and she had gone up to them, they suddenly grew very quiet making the two arriving females raise their eyebrows. And know two weeks later, two weeks of Tyson and Nattie speaking to each other separately and privately, Amber could tell this was something big in their relationship.

Amber wasn't surprised when Natalya asked her, as well as Kaitlyn to meet her in the hotel room she shared with Tyson, wanting to speak to them. Amber and Kaitlyn had agreed while Tyson, wanting to give Nattie the space to let them know was going to go out with Sheamus and Justin Gabriel aka Paul to the gym and practice some moves. Know here they were Amber strewn out on the big king size bed in the hotel room, her arms crossed as she watched Natalya who was biting her lip as she searched for something in the hotel room. Kaitlyn was sitting on the chair watching with an amused expression on her face. The multicolor haired woman letting her arms dangle of the edge of the chair.

"So Can we know why you have been acting like a spy or are you going to make us guess cause Amber and me made a beat, mine was that you were trying to convince Tyson to have a threesome with you and Khali while Amber wasn't as fun and said that You guys were actually planning to get married."

Natalya laughed shaking her head but looked at Amber, "We haven't necessarily reached that stage yet though we are engaged but we haven't been talking about that though, and Kaitlyn you are way off honey."

"Dammit." She grumbled taking out her wallet and flicking a twenty dollar bill towards Amber who thanked her before leaning up on her elbows and putting the bill inside the pocket of her Hoody, laying back down once it was in. Natalya leaned down and opened her suitcase, letting out a, "Aha!" As she found what she was looking for. "So you were looking for a Bag from CVS Pharmacy?" Asked Amber completely confused.

"They have some pretty good selection of chocolates there." Kaitlyn added.

"Oh yeah have you tried those one chocolates, I can never remember the name but are a mix of white chocolate, nuts, fudge, and milk chocolate?"

"Oh Yeah! They are delicious!"

"Anyway!" Natalya yelled shaking her head at the two girls who instantly shut up from their Chocolate talk and looked up at her, There eyes and attention on the older woman. "Well anyway the reason I brought the two of you up is because… Well…" Nattie sighed and toke out three little boxes.

"Holy shit you guys are robots!" Yelled Kaitlyn pretending to faint on her chair while Amber giggled burying her face on the sheet of the bed, Nattie glaring at Kaitlyn who lifted her hands,

"Sorry it escaped; I'm not really good in the whole seriousness shit. Just doesn't work with me."

"Well try to make it work." Nattie snapped before taking a deep breath, "Tyson and I are trying to become parents, these are pregnancy tests." She said as she showed them the three tests, almost as if she were modeling them with her hands.

"So you need us for?" asked Kaitlyn, using her hand to gesture for her to go on. "She wants us to take the tests with her." Amber said looking at Natalya who smiled embarrassedly at her and nodded.

Many people expected Natalya to be the strongest woman, hello she was a wrestler! But everyone was scared of something and Nattie was scared of making big decision, doing anything important or life changing on her own. Hell, she had even toke Amber when she was younger with Tyson and her to check out homes, wanting to make sure that the home the both of them moved into was perfect not only for them but for the people who would be coming to visit them. That's just the way she was, and Tyson had realized that earlier in their relationship but I guess when you loved someone you accepted and loved them for who they were no matter what.

"Man then why didn't you tell us that in the first place, sheesh!" Said Kaitlyn grabbing one of the boxes and going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"So how long have you guys been planning this?"

"We actually started planning to have a child ever since we got engaged, but we never really worked for it ya know? We were on the road so much that we kind of just put that to the back of our mind but after Tyson's niece, Grace, was born, the topic of babies came up and we both decided that neither I or him were getting any younger, we talked about it to Vince as well who wasn't too keen on the idea and till this day still isn't. But he can't really not allow us to when he isn't necessarily there to check that we are using protection or not."

Amber shook her head giggling,

"Imagine, Tyson you better be wrapping your tool or else you're Fired!" She said mimicking the chairman of the WWE's voice. Natalya shook her head and handed her a pregnancy which Amber toke like whatever and went into the bathroom, she peed on the stick and placed it next to the sink, closer to it than Kaitlyn's, after her went Natalya and once she finished she walked out.

"Well the Instructions say Ten minutes." She said reading the instructions.

"So we wait." Amber said sitting crisscross, Nattie taking a seat beside her. "So Nat, if you do have a baby what would you name it?"

"Well if it's a girl, Alison Kendra, and if it's a Boy, Rodrick Michael."

"Rodrick?"

"It's a family name on Tyson's side, while I've always liked the name Michael, you can call them Mike, or Mikey. So since we have time to talk, I heard you're going to be the guest referee in the match against Dean and John."

"Yeah, not to excited on that but what else can I do? I didn't exactly get a chance to decline the offer."

Nat shook her head before looking at the clock,

"Ten minutes have passed, I'll go check them out." "Crossing my fingers for you." Amber said as Nat made her way inside the bathroom. Nat came out of the bathroom holding a pregnancy test with a plus, a look of shock on her face. Amber and Kaitlyn quickly got up and hugged her.

"Congrats-"

"It's not mine."

"What?" Amber and Kaitlyn said.

"The test it isn't mine." She repeated looking in between the two girls.

"Hey don't look at me," Kaitlyn said, "I haven't had sex in six months, not since that one time thing with Sheamus."

"But then if it's not you, and it's not Natalya, Then…" She looked at the test. "Amber you're pregnant." Natalya said as she handed the pregnancy test to her. "You left it beside the sink didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah but that's impossible, It was just one time, It was my first time!"

"Did you use a condom?" Kaitlyn said looking at Amber. Amber was frozen before she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Holy shit." She whispered as she pulled at her hair.

She couldn't believe this, she was pregnant, and as in she had a baby inside of her. A baby that was hers and… Dean's. She looked up at Natalya. "What am I supposed to do?" She said, "Dean never cared what am I supposed to do Natalya?"

"You need to tell him-" "No!" She said standing up quickly. "Dean cannot know about this."

"Amber you can't keep a baby hidden from the father no matter what he has done." "And even if you did you will be showing soon you might as well tell him know."

"I will tell him just not know. Okay? I-I need to… Think. I need to go." She said as she walked past the two women and opened the door. Slamming it behind her as walked down the halls, she wanted to move on, but know with a baby on the way. It seemed That Dean wasn't going to be easy to forget.

(HOLY Shit! Not really sure when this popped up but oh well. Anyway to everyone who is reviewing if you have nothing good to say about my story then don't fricking review okay? Also the whole problem with Toke and Took or whatever, my laptop is weird and it actually auto corrects on itself so if I Put Took, it automatically changes to Toke. I know lame but I'm really sorry. Anyways review and tell me what you think about the little Ambrose addition! Also i am writing all these chapters because i might not update in a couple of days sorry ya'll I'll try to have a chapter up by saturday or sunday. SO Review!)


	23. Pregnancy Problems

"Have I mentioned that I hate stripes?" Amber said for the thousand time, as she looked her outfit over in the mirror. Today was the day that Dean would be going head to head with John and her being the ref; she obviously had to dress the part. She was wearing the black and white striped shirt with WWE symbol on the breast pocket. But of course Amber being Amber decided to give it a bit of Amber kick, wearing a pair of Jean shorts, and Black Converse. The stripes though made her look fat, fatter than she needed to be especially in this moment.

"You're pregnant what do you expect." Kaitlyn said as she flicked through a magazine, looking up and looking quickly back down as she caught Amber's deadly eyes positioned at her.

"I'm only two months." she grumbled pulling the shirt tighter to her body, looking for any slight budge, anything that might give away her current situation to either Dean or John. Pretty much the whole damn WWE universe or roster but found nothing. The door suddenly opened and she jumped her hands quickly dropping to her sides but returning to their position as Natalya and Tyson walked in. Tyson walking over to Amber and patting her tummy,

"What'd the doctor say?"

"He said that I am in perfectly good health and the baby is doing fine, that I'm two months probably a few days ahead. That he's just glad I hadn't been wrestling while I was pregnant or it could have put the baby in danger and I might have even miscarriage."

"Have you talked to Vince?" Asked Natalya, who had her arms crossed over her chest, her displeasure of Amber going through with the match clear in her stance.

"Vince was actually surprised, of course I didn't tell him who the father was, and he said he would not let anyone else know on the roster, that it might make some people happy and protective or angry and dangerous."

"I meant about the match."

"The match is still on."

"But Your-"

"He says I won't be stressing or neither wrestling all I have to do is count, occasionally enforce some of the rules and that's it. Nothing to stressful nothing to bad."

"Still not happy about it." She grumbled.

"Ya know if you have a daughter and she has Dean's eyes she'll be the cutest." Kaitlyn said everyone stopping and turning to look at her.

"What?" Amber said confused staring at Kaitlyn whose lips formed an o, as she realized what she had said.

"Oh, said that out loud huh?"

"Yeah kind of." Tyson said grinning slightly as Kaitlyn shrugged.

"It's true, imagine, a little girl or boy. Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, your light skin running around. Oh girl people are going to be hating on your baby." Amber smiled slightly and let her hand rub against her still flat belly sighing.

"So… You are going to tell Ambrose?"

"Natalya-"

"Baby girl, Nat has a point." Tyson said squeezing her hand, beating her at talking since he knew she would, as always, get defensive.

"I know she has a point but I don't know I'm not ready to let him know not just yet." Tyson hugged her,

"Look I know he hurt you, deeper than any of us know. But just think what he's missing out. He missed your first doctor's appointment, hearing the baby's heartbeat, even getting to catch a glimpse of the little bean. Every Father no matter how suckish they are deserve those little moments." He leaned closer to her ear,

"Don't let your father stain your vision of what kind of a Father Dean could be. He might be like Oscar, just give him a chance." Amber nodded just as the door opened and one of the Tech guys let Amber know that she would be coming out in the match first.

"We'll walk you over." Tyson and Natalya said. Amber nodded and began to make her way out when she was stopped by none other than Nikki Bella, who looked like crap. Her eyes were dark and she looked much thinner.

"What do you want Bella?" Asked Natalya standing in front of Amber.

"I-I just came to talk to Amber." She said her voice, so low, so sad that it made Natalya take a step back confused, she sounded so defeated.

"Amber I know me and you haven't been on the best terms but, I need to talk to you about something, something very important. Do you mind, after you've finished refereeing the match, meet me at the restaurant a couple of blocks down?"

"The Blue Shark?" She said confused at why she wanted to talk to her.

"Ye-Yeah, It's really important."

"Sure. I'll see you their around 9."

"Okay." Nikki rubbed her arm, awkwardly, and nodded her head at Nat and Tyson before turning and walking back down the hall. Amber watching her as she left as well as Natalya and Tyson, Kaitlyn poking her head out after having heard the whole discussion and watching as the Bella twin disappeared down the hall.

"Well, that was not strange at all."

"The following match is a pin fall or submission match with Special Guest Referee and Divas Champion, from Los Angeles, California, Amber Jade!"

Yelled Lillian Garcia as Amber's music began to float through the ring, the audience cheering as she walked out lifting her hands in the air, her Divas Belt balanced on her shoulder as she high fived the crowd before climbing up the steps and slipping into the ring. Climbing onto the turnbuckle, making sure she was balanced and lifting the Title before climbing down.

"Coming to the Ring, the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose!"

The Shield music began and Amber's heart skipped a beat and instinctively wanted to put her hand on her stomach, but also wanted to run, run and hug Dean. Wrap her arms around his neck and bury her hands in his hair. Bury them like she did in their one night, pull on the strands and her him growl at the feeling of the pleasurable pain.

She snapped out of her thoughts and realized she had been staring at him as he had made his way down the steps, over the fence and into the ring. Dean not breaking eye contact either as Seth and Roman stayed at ringside, even when she looked away he continued to look at her, Running his hand through his hair as he stuck his tongue out, his eyes looking her over taking in every inch of the exposed skin. Even though it was only her legs and bit of her abdomen, since she had tied the shirt back to fit her tighter with a rubber band.

"Next to come into the ring the current reigning WWE Champion, John Cena!"

The crowd erupted as Amber and Dean both looked toward the ramp, both of them though having different reaction. Amber smiled as he walked out always smiling as he ran into the ring, Dean had hatred written on his face, and anger and hatred was all he radiated off of his body. John removed his t-shirt as always and tossed it to the crowd as well as his hat, but his dog tags were removed and handed to one of the assistants who were outside.

Amber stood in the middle between both men and looked at the both of them, toke a step back, and pointed at the bell ringer nodding. The bell sounded and it was like two trains colliding, two dominant Alpha's clashing with each other, Dean and John locked up but John kicked Dean in the leg causing the Unite States Champion falling and John falling right on him, throwing punches. Amber instantly went over and yanked at his arm, "John Get Off!" She yelled which got his attention and he stood and turned rapidly his eyes glaring at her his whole body towering over her.

"What!"

"What do you mean what? You know just as well as I fucking do that you can't do that shit!"

"So the fuck what!"

He yelled, screaming it into her face, making her flinch, some of the crowd booing while others were shocked at seeing their idol screaming at a girl. Dean suddenly came up behind Cena, and grabbing him by the neck pulled him back and, literally tossed him over his shoulder making him fall onto the ground hard on his side. Amber looked at Dean as did he, his eyes dark and full of an emotion she didn't know, an emotion she could quite comprehend. His mouth was set into a hard line, and his hand slowly raised, moving towards her chin.

His fingers were inches away from her chin when she moved her head away looking away from him, knowing that if his fingers were to touch any part of her she wouldn't be able to control herself. But little did she know that Dean was fighting the exact same battle inside of himself but was not going to let her know that, couldn't let her know that. The anger, the hatred grew in his chest and he turned to continue the attack when John's shoulder connected with his abdomen, pushing him with all his force towards the rope. Dean falling off the top and landing in a crumbled heap on the ground.

Amber looked at John who was smiling as he wiped the edge of his mouth. She got out of the ring and went to where Dean was; telling herself that she, was referee, and had to make sure he was okay. But she knew that she needed, that her heart needed to know he was okay. She kneeled in front of him and looked him over, "Ambrose you still in?" She asked trying hard to keep out any emotion that would give away her true motive of her checking on him. Dean nodded as he began to get on his elbows and then his knees. Amber nodding before she, herself stood to her feet and got onto the ring, using the rope as support.

That's when John came out of nowhere and clotheslined her. His arm hit her neck and she released the rope as she fell back. The instant thought in her head was protect the baby, but her hands were frozen as she fell, her eyes shutting awaiting an impact that never came. All she felt were arms, arms that wrapped around her. She opened her eyes, looked up, and all she could see was Dean, his eyes looking down at her in concern. The only body part that had hit the ground where her feet while the rest had been caught by Dean, one of his arm gripping her thigh while the other was grabbing her waist

. A very awkward position but the only possible way for him to catch her. He let her go and looked at her oddly as she realized that she had one of her hands on her throat, rubbing it gently, but her other hand was on her stomach. She dropped the one on her stomach and turned as she heard heavy footfall just barely moving as John jumped out of the ring, his plan to fall onto Dean. But Dean following the action of Amber slipped away from him John hitting the ground with a thud. Dean the pulled him into the ring and after a couple of more hits, mostly Dean as John was still slightly dazed from his fall. But at the end Dean came out victorious, since as a way to mock John, used his own move against him. He did the attitude adjustment, lifting John on to his shoulders and dropping him. Dean Dropped him with a bit more force than necessary but he didn't care as he pinned him, Amber hitting the ground three times, the bell ringing as Lillian grabbed the microphone.

"The winner of this match, Via Pin Fall, Dean Ambrose!" Amber stood as well as Dean and walked over to him and lifted his arm up. But for a few seconds before releasing it, "Thank you." She said quietly before turning and slipping out of the ring. Dean watching as she left, his eyes watching as Natalya, Tyson, and Kaitlyn running out to greet her halfway up the ramp asking her if she was okay, and looking genuinely concerned even though she had only gone through a clothesline. This was something else he found strangely odd. What was going on? What was happening with Amber?

(Oh shit Dean be realizing that something is going on, if only he were to know that he is going to be a daddy. Also John is just getting more and more on my nerves, even though I'm writing this I am literally trying to make him better but he's just getting worse and worse by the second. Also wonder what Nikki is going to say? Well Review everyone, need 82 reviews for me to continue!)


End file.
